


Fuera de la vasija

by Daga_Saar



Series: La vasija [2]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Contiene angst, Demasiada mitología, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 46,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Esta historia complementa a "Dentro de la vasija", en la que los acontecimientos están desde el punto de vista de Kanon. En "Fuera de la vasija", veremos es lo que pasó al mismo tiempo (y después) desde el punto de vista de Saga y los Caballeros de Oro.





	1. Ausencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Caballeros de Oro están con vida, ¡es motivo para celebrar! Solo que no para Saga de Géminis.

Sintió el alma de su gemelo buscando refugio a su lado y eso resolvió un pequeño misterio que le había intrigado cuando su Maestro le refirió por primera vez la leyenda de Géminis.

¿Cómo podían ser llamados gemelos idénticos Cástor y Pólux, si no eran hijos del mismo padre?

La respuesta era tan sencilla… el cuerpo, la vasija que encerrara a cada uno mientras vivieran, carecía de importancia porque eran en realidad un alma que se había dividido (en forma inesperada) al momento de ser enviada al ciclo de las reencarnaciones y eso era lo que los hacía gemelos. Al acoger en la luz dorada del sol a esa parte de sí mismo que estaba condenado a echar de menos cada vez que se reiniciaba el ciclo de vida y muerte, supo que había llegado al último hogar, porque estar junto a su hermano era el hogar en cualquier rincón del universo.

La luz del sol fue más intensa ahora que el signo de Géminis por fin estaba completo. Ninguno había sabido hasta ese momento que no bastaba con doce armaduras y doce almas dispuestas al sacrificio, se necesitaba al segundo Géminis, para cumplir la parte que había abandonado Ofiuco. Solo entonces podrían brillar con la pureza absoluta del sol que traía vida y muerte a la tierra bajo las nubes y las estrellas.

Si Kanon no hubiera renunciado a sobrevivir, ellos no habrían logrado derribar el muro.

Cumplida la misión, con el honor recuperado y el alma de su hermano convertida en una estrella que orbitaba su propia alma (¿cómo no lo había comprendido antes? ¡siempre habían sido un sistema binario!) por un momento, conoció (¿reconoció?) la auténtica paz.

Pero entonces su gemelo le fue arrebatado, el delicado equilibrio de las estrellas que giraban una en torno a la otra se rompió en forma tal que no podía compararse ni con la muerte, y estuvo a punto de gritar, solo para darse cuenta de que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Aquello fue agonía que duró un instante (¿una eternidad?).

La luz perfecta disminuyó, se redujo, se opacó y tuvo límites en las sombras de los objetos cotidianos.

Sus pulmones volvieron a existir, se llenaron de aire. Su boca se abrió y, finalmente, el grito logró tomar la forma de una palabra, un nombre.

-¡Kanon!

Estaban en el Santuario, ante la estatua de Atenea Parthenos. El Patriarca, doce Caballeros de Oro y cinco Caballeros de Bronce rodeando a la diosa en un círculo… un círculo imperfecto: donde terminaba el oro y empezaba el bronce (a la derecha de Saga, a la izquierda de Ikki) había un espacio vacío.


	2. Súplica

Se dio cuenta de que todos lo habían escuchado. También comprendía que no todos se daban cuenta de a quién iba dirigido ese grito. Casi nadie conocía a Kanon… miró suplicante a la diosa, que, de repente (¿al escucharlo?) había dejado de sonreír y ahora parecía querer mirar en cualquier dirección que no fuera la suya.

Eso no era posible, la diosa no trataría de evadir su mirada.

¿O sí?

No pudo evitarlo… No, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente cayó de rodillas.

-¡Atenea! –imploró-. ¡Mi hermano…!

Los demás guardaron silencio y él permaneció donde estaba hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que darle una respuesta.

-Lo siento, Saga… Estaba… fuera de mi alcance.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que en un sistema binario las estrellas giran una en torno a la otra en un delicado equilibrio y que romper ese equilibrio era romper las estrellas.

No pudo hacerlo.

Inclinó la cabeza un instante y luego se puso de pie.

Confiaba en la diosa, sabía que ella no abandonaría a Kanon si hubiera existido la más mínima posibilidad de rescatarlo. ¿Acaso no lo había mantenido35 con vida durante trece días y trece noches en la prisión del Cabo Sunión? ¿Acaso no lo había acogido de vuelta en el Santuario como Caballero de Géminis?

No atormentaría a la diosa con un dolor que ella no podía remediar y se mantuvo estoico entre los Doce.

Guardaría sus lágrimas para más tarde.


	3. Protocolo

Cuando Atenea, luego de dirigirles a todos unas palabras que Saga no logró escuchar (o quizá escuchó, pero no logró entender), se dirigió al palacio, los Cinco la siguieron.

-Como que hay una nueva jerarquía –murmuró alguien.

No había resentimiento en esa voz (Angello, era Angello el que acababa de hablar), solo cansancio y resignación.

Uno a uno, el Patriarca y los Doce empezaron a caminar detrás de los Cinco.

Eso era una falta al protocolo.

…¿En qué estaba pensando? Era tomar el protocolo, apedrearlo, prenderle fuego y luego tirarlo a un pozo abandonado. Sin duda Atenea no se daba cuenta del insulto que acababan de recibir tanto el Patriarca como su guardia personal. Y los muchachos… esos niños que portaban armaduras de Bronce eran simplemente demasiado jóvenes como para darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

Después de todo, era natural: ellos no eran _servidores_ de la diosa, eran sus _amigos._

Aunque probablemente Kamus debería haber sido capaz de por lo menos _mencionarle_ el protocolo alguna vez a su discípulo.

Pero, ¿por qué se molestaba en pensar en cosas que no tenían ninguna importancia?

Se había quedado de último en el grupo, lo cual iba también en contra del protocolo, aunque quizá era mejor así, de repente ya no estaba seguro de si realmente le correspondía caminar al lado de Shion, porque seguramente ese lugar era más bien el de Aioros… no, no importaba. Mu había empezado a caminar junto a su Maestro sin reflexionarlo. Y eso estaba bien, era un reencuentro.

No tenía importancia si caminaba de último en la fila.

Y quizá hasta sería mejor, porque no estaba seguro de si podría evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas antes de estar a solas.

-¿Saga? -Afrodita estaba acercándose a él. Tanta preocupación en aquellos ojos azules…- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Algo se rompió dentro de él en ese instante y aceptó el hecho de que en realidad había dejado de importarle el protocolo (tal vez para siempre). Afrodita estaba ahí.

La presencia constante en los sueños que le permitía Arles cuando lo mantenía encerrado en el laberinto de espejos que era su propia mente. Afrodita, el otro pilar de su universo.

Lo había visto crecer a través de los ojos de Arles y había llegado a tener batallas épicas dentro de su cabeza, luchando por evitar que cayera en las garras de su otro yo, para mantenerlo a salvo y tan libre de la influencia maligna como fuera posible.

Afrodita, el más leal al Patriarca, aunque fuera un Patriarca falso. Afrodita, que podía convertir en un jardín la roca estéril sobre la cual se alzaba el Santuario.

…Afrodita, que dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Saga lo jaló hacia sí (con algo más de fuerza de la estrictamente indispensable) y lo besó como si todo el universo dependiera de ello.

Era una locura, pero ¿qué importancia tenía? Todos estaban dándoles la espalda y Atenea estaba enfrascada en una conversación con sus amigos, ¿no? Además, Afrodita todavía no hacía el menor esfuerzo por rechazarlo y ponerlo en su lugar a golpes (que sería lo más lógico), sino que le permitió continuar e incluso lo rodeó con los brazos, como si él también necesitara aferrarse a algo o a alguien.

Si Saga hubiese tenido tiempo (o voluntad) para calcular lo que estaba haciendo, quizá habría tomado en cuenta el detalle de que ambos vestían sus armaduras, y quizá habría atrapado a Afrodita con un poco menos de fuerza (o tal vez no le habría importado de todos modos), porque el sonido de las dos armaduras al chocar atrajo la atención de Atenea.

La diosa volteó alarmada (¿acaso alguno había caído?) y los demás voltearon con ella. Saga podía sentir los ojos de todos en ellos (especialmente los de la diosa), pero se resistía a soltar a Afrodita. No había comprendido hasta ese momento la clase de vértigo que estaba sintiendo y dejarlo ir sería como ahogarse.

El beso terminó, porque todo debe terminar, pero lo abrazó más estrechamente que al principio, apoyó la mejilla en su cabello y empezó a llorar.

-¿Hace mucho que están juntos? –preguntó Saori en voz baja.

Shura casi dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

No supo qué responder y eso dio pie para que Máscara Mortal respondiera en su lugar.

-Me parece que alrededor de unos dos… hum…

-¿Años?

-…Minutos –fue la respuesta, totalmente burlona-. Alteza –añadió luego de un par de segundos, con absoluto descaro.

Saori intentó esconder una sonrisa y fracasó.

-Son una linda pareja. Dejémoslos tranquilos.

Emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia el palacio y los demás la siguieron, solo que nadie pareció notar que el Caballero de Cáncer y el de Capricornio se quedaron atrás luego de unos pocos pasos.


	4. Pijamada

-No se dio cuenta de que está llorando –murmuró MM.

-Tal vez no quería que _los otros_ se dieran cuenta de ese detalle –respondió Shura.

El Caballero de Cáncer se encogió de hombros. En realidad no lo convencía esa idea, pero era lo bastante sabio como para no contradecir a Shura. Ambos se acercaron a donde estaban Afrodita y Saga, todavía abrazados. Los sollozos de Saga parecían ya menos fuertes que al principio, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos.

-¿Puedes con esto, Dita? –preguntó MM.

-Claro, tú vete a tu Casa tranquilo, yo me hago cargo.

El sarcasmo en la voz de Afrodita los hizo regresar mentalmente a una ocasión en la que el Caballero de Piscis (entonces un aprendiz) se había quedado atrapado entre sus propios rosales, con el cabello completamente enredado en una maraña de tallos espinosos. Esas habían sido sus palabras entonces y el único modo que encontraron para liberarlo fue recurrir a unas tijeras. La primera y última vez (desde los tres años de edad) que Afrodita tuvo el cabello corto.

No, con esos antecedentes no sonaba como una buena idea el dejarlo a solas con un Saga evidentemente en crisis. Shura y MM no necesitaron mirarse para ponerse de acuerdo, simplemente se dedicaron a esperar junto con Afrodita hasta que Saga finalmente lo soltó y se disculpó (con voz entrecortada) por haber montado esa escena.

Al día siguiente habría muchas cosas que enfrentar, lo más sensato sería que cada quien volviera a su Casa para dormir lo que pudiera, pero los cuatro estaban retrasando la despedida.

Hasta que Afrodita bufó, exasperado.

-Ustedes tres se quedan en mi Casa esta noche, haremos una pijamada –sentenció.

MM y Shura asintieron de inmediato. Saga no dijo ni sí ni no, solamente se dejó guiar.

**~***~**

-¿Cuándo fue que Shaka y Mu empezaron a formar parte de la misma oración? –preguntó MM con el ceño fruncido.

Una rápida visita a la Cuarta Casa para recoger una muda de ropa y algunas cosas (y, de paso, cumplir la misma misión en la Tercera y en la Décima) le había permitido constatar que otros entre los Doce tampoco se sentían de ánimo como para quedarse solos esa noche.

Milo y Kamus no eran sorpresa para nadie (quizá solo para Hyoga… si acaso llegaba a enterarse). No tenía nada de raro que Aioria no hubiera bajado de Sagitario. Dohko y Shion estaban ambos en el palacio…

¿Pero Shaka en la Casa de Aries, con todo y Kiki dando vueltas por ahí como un abejorro hiperactivo?

-Cosas veredes –murmuró Shura.

-Bueno, igual permíteme darte el pésame, sé que el indio rubio te gustaba…

-Sigo sin entender de dónde sacaron todos esa idea absurda –se quejó Shura-. Nunca tuvimos nada que ver. Y, para tu información, él y Mu han estado juntos desde hace más de tres meses.

-Jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

-Suficiente de chismes, ustedes dos –los regañó Afrodita, que acababa de llegar con los brazos cargados de mantas y almohadas-. Acomoden un poco esto para que podamos dormir. ¿Recordaron lavarse los dientes?

-Sí, mamá –respondió MM.

-Muérdete la lengua, Angello.

En aquella habitación (que quizá para un predecesor de Afrodita había cumplido la misión de sala de estar) había una chimenea (que Afrodita no había encendido jamás, no comprendía quién podía querer semejante cosa en el calor de Grecia –calor, desde su punto de vista-) y el suelo estaba cubierto con pieles de animales. Bastaba con añadir unas cuantas almohadas y mantas para que pudieran dormir ahí los cuatro cómodamente.

Con el auxilio (inesperadamente efectivo) de chocolate caliente (preparado por Afrodita) comentarios atinados (por parte de Shura) y comentarios absurdos (cortesía de MM), habían logrado que Saga les contara toda la historia acerca de ese misterioso hermano que ninguno de ellos había escuchado nombrar.

Shura en particular no lograba conciliar el llanto intermitente y las claras muestras de un dolor intenso con el comentario que le había escuchado menos de cuarenta y ocho horas antes (“El hombre que me hizo despertar al mal”), solo pudo sacar como conclusión que Kanon se las había arreglado para redimirse ante los ojos de Saga y que el dolor (que en cualquier caso habría sido una prueba muy dura) resultaba todavía peor porque ahora la reconciliación era imposible.

Una vez listas las camas improvisadas, Saga, completamente exhausto, simplemente se acostó junto a Afrodita, lo abrazó y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

-Felicitaciones, Dita, te han ascendido a almohada.

-Cállate y duerme, Angello.

MM se acomodó al otro extremo de la sala y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Shura.

-Si intentas abrazarme, te mato -sentenció.

-Lo mismo para ti –replicó Shura.


	5. Pésame

Saori decidió vestirse menos formalmente esa mañana. Su vestido veraniego no guardaba semejanza alguna con las túnicas blancas y calculó que, a la distancia que pensaba ir, era poco probable que su báculo sintiera la necesidad de seguirla.

Al llegar al jardín de Piscis encontró al Doceavo Caballero afanándose entre los rosales, con el cabello recogido de cualquier manera y ataviado con ropas viejas y cómodas; una imagen del Caballero más hermoso que seguramente pocos habían visto.

-Buenos días, Caballero de Piscis.

Afrodita levantó la mirada sorprendido. Estaba tan concentrado en sus rosales (y otras preocupaciones) que no la había notado llegar. Ya estaba de rodillas, así que se limitó a inclinar de nuevo la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba a un lado sus instrumentos de jardinería.

-Alteza, sea bienvenida a la Doceava Casa.

-Por favor, levántate. Me gustaría hablar contigo unos minutos.

Afrodita obedeció y se quitó los guantes.

-Usted dirá, Alteza.

-…Estoy preocupada por Saga.

-¿Oh?

-Shion me dice que no se ha reintegrado a sus deberes y… tengo entendido que no ha puesto un pie fuera de la Casa de Piscis desde que regresamos.

-Sus deberes no están claros ahora; cuando esté preparado para ello, él y Shion tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo al respecto, porque Aioros de Sagitario fue reconocido como sucesor del Patriarca hace quince años y muchas de las labores que ha estado realizando Saga (fuera de las que corresponden al Caballero de Géminis) recaen sobre el sucesor designado… Según he podido ver, Aioros no ha asumido todavía ninguna de esas funciones y esto puede terminar en una situación confusa para toda la Orden.

-Cierto…

-En cuanto a lo otro, es demasiado pronto. Saga necesitará _más_ que solo tres días para pasar por el proceso de duelo… ha perdido a alguien muy importante para él. Por lo que he podido averiguar, Kanon fue la razón de su existencia durante muchos años, incluso el verdadero motivo para convertirse en Caballero de Oro y esforzarse tanto por ser digno de suceder al Patriarca.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Duerme, lo que es de esperarse. Pasa dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando despierta está demasiado cansado para casi cualquier cosa. Pero Angello, Shura y yo estamos cuidando de él. Saldrá adelante… solo que no será cosa de pocos días.

-¿“Angello”?

-El Caballero de Cáncer.

-Entonces, “Máscara Mortal” es un apodo.

-Más bien una broma pesada que solíamos hacerle cuando niño y que le quedó demasiado bien como adulto.

-Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Afrodita.

-¿No es un apodo también?

-Para nada, es mi nombre –la cara de desconcierto de la diosa hizo que Afrodita suspirara con resignación. Se quitó del cuello una cadenita de la que pendía un relicario, abrió la joya y le mostró a la diosa los dos retratos que tenía dentro. En uno estaba una pareja de adultos, el otro era la imagen de dos niños -. Permita que le explique. Los adultos son mis padres, los pequeños somos mi hermano Eros y yo a los cinco años.

-Te… te pareces muchísimo a tu… -Saori no supo cómo continuar. Si Afrodita no le hubiera dicho que se trataba de sus padres, habría asumido que él era una de las dos personas en la fotografía- …Eh…

-Es mi madre –Afrodita sonrió, de buen humor, comprendiendo de inmediato su predicamento-. Sí, soy muy parecido a mi madre. Incluso me llamo igual que ella.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Mis padres eran servidores suyos, Alteza. Él murió en una misión poco antes de que Eros y yo naciéramos, y mamá… según me han contado, el parto fue muy difícil, empezó a desangrarse y los que la atendían se dieron cuenta de que no podrían salvarla. Como ella estaba más o menos consciente todavía, le explicaron lo que sucedía y le preguntaron si tenía alguna última voluntad. La última palabra que pronunció fue “Afrodita” y las personas que estaban con ella supusieron que intentaba decir los nombres que había elegido para nosotros, porque nos tenía en brazos en ese momento. Decidieron ponerle Eros a mi hermano, porque era el más parecido a nuestro padre (él heredó su cabello oscuro y su piel bronceada) …y a mí, que era tan blanco como una rata albina, me pusieron Afrodita. Fue una buena decisión porque, como ya le dije, me parezco tanto a mi madre que en Rodorio todavía hay personas (ancianos, sobre todo) que me confunden con ella de vez en cuando.

-Y tienes un gemelo, como Saga.

-Piscis es un signo doble, al igual que Géminis, no es raro que haya gemelos entre sus Caballeros.

-¿Dónde está ahora tu hermano?

-No sobrevivió al entrenamiento. Murió poco después de nuestro quinto cumpleaños.

-Oh… yo… lo siento.

-Mhm. Es por eso que hablo con autoridad cuando le digo que Saga tardará en recobrarse.

-Quisiera hablar con él. Decirle que lamento que tenga que pasar por esto. ¿Crees que querrá recibirme?

-Quiera o no quiera, un Caballero no puede negarse a atenderla, Alteza. Pero, si me permite un consejo…

-Por favor.

-No le diga “sé lo que sientes”, “él está ahora en un lugar mejor”, ni “el dolor pasará”. Por encima de todo, jamás, _jamás_ le diga “no llores”. Nadie es capaz de comprender el sufrimiento del que sobrevive a la muerte de un ser querido, ni siquiera los que han pasado por cosas similares. En este momento, el dolor es tan intenso que nada podrá convencerlo de que llegará a ser tolerable algún día (aunque sea cierto). Saber que quien ha muerto ya no sufre no es ningún consuelo en las primeras etapas del duelo, porque quien vive es quien está sufriendo. Y “no llores” es un insulto imperdonable cuando lo único de lo que se es capaz es de llorar.

-Entiendo… Gracias, Afrodita.

-Para servirle, Alteza.


	6. Dentro de la vasija (la visita de Hades)

Kanon se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

Se trataba de un sueño lúcido, lo cual era por demás extraño, había escuchado al respecto, pero nunca había experimentado la curiosa sensación de saber que estaba en un sueño con completo control sobre sus acciones.

Lo único malo era que incluso en el sueño estaba dentro de la vasija.

Caminaba por la playa (preguntándose una vez más porque no había por ahí ni una sola gaviota… normalmente detestaba las gaviotas, pero no quedaría mal alguna en ese paisaje o por lo menos un pelícano o dos) cuando advirtió que Poseidón estaba un poco más adelante… y había alguien con él.

Sí, definitivamente estaba soñando.

Apresuró el paso (sin hacer ruido) y prestó toda su atención a lo que hablaban.

-No sé qué es lo que quiere en realidad de nosotros. Sé que no somos lo que él esperaba encontrar, pero ni siquiera nuestra madre le hizo promesa alguna al respecto. El que se sienta constantemente decepcionado es algo que no alcanzo a comprender –decía el visitante, un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro, tan alto como Poseidón y muy parecido a él.

-Tampoco yo termino de comprender –dijo Poseidón-. Y eso que tengo unos “pocos” años de estar meditando al respecto aquí dentro. ¡Ah, Kanon! –Kanon dio un respingo, no había esperado que Poseidón lo sintiera llegar-. Acércate, ven, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano Hades.

¿Ese era Hades? El dios del Inframundo lucía pálido y cansado, pero aún así se las arregló para ofrecerle una sonrisa a Kanon.

-Así que esta es la causa de al menos una tercera parte de tus problemas. Shogun del Atlántico Norte, me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Espero que no demasiado mal, Majestad.

-Terriblemente mal. Me costaste un buen Juez.

-Yo… hum… En realidad quisiera decir algo como “lo siento”, pero… la verdad es que no lo siento.

Hades estuvo a punto de reír, pero se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto dolorido y Poseidón tuvo que sostenerlo. Luego de unos segundos angustiosos, Hades se apartó de él.

-Estoy bien –murmuró antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Kanon-. Era de esperarse, tejedor de engaños… Radamantis volverá en el próximo ciclo, pero desde ya su alma ansía una  revancha. Será algo interesante de contemplar, si los Hados decretan para entonces una nueva guerra.

-Yo preferiría que no. Estoy dispuesto a declarar que fue un empate con tal de evitar un nuevo encuentro de esos.

Fue un poco extraña la facilidad con la que lo incluyeron en la conversación que, de alguna manera, derivó hacia las distintas formas de gobierno y las ventajas y las desventajas de las monarquías.

-¿Gobierno justo? ¿Puede ser justa una monarquía cuando el monarca no es una persona justa? –la voz de Hades se tiñó de amargura repentina.

-Maquiavelo diría que no –respondió Kanon, enarcando una ceja-. Un gobierno que se basa en la voluntad de una sola persona solo puede ser bueno cuando esa persona es perfecta. Y da la casualidad de que los dioses, al menos los de Grecia, por definición, no son perfectos.

-Ejem –carraspeó Poseidón.

-Eh… da la casualidad de que la mayoría de los dioses griegos no son perfectos.

-Hm… -Hades lo miró con los ojos entornados-. Hermano, en verdad, no tiene precio… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con él primero?

-Bueno, tengo unas cuantas ideas... Solo que no tengo pensado compartirlo, ¿sabes?

-¿Ni siquiera porque soy tu hermano favorito?

-…Me están poniendo nervioso ustedes dos –contempló a los dioses intercambiar una sonrisa malévola y llegó a la conclusión de que ya había tenido suficiente-. Decidido, me voy de aquí.

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Poseidón-. ¡Kanon, espera, que era una broma! ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon, estamos en una isla!

-¡Me iré nadando! –replicó Kanon, que ya iba lejos.

Hades los contempló alejarse antes de hablar en voz alta.

-Thanatos.

El dios de la Muerte emergió de su sombra en forma inmediata.

-¿Mi Señor?

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –preguntó Hades, contemplando el sello de Atenea en el “cielo” de la vasija.

Thanatos parpadeó con desconcierto.

-No tengo idea, mi Señor.

-Mhhh.

Poseidón regresó con un gesto a medio camino entre cansancio y exasperación.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado pronto, lo hice entrar en pánico. Menos mal que cuando despierte no recordará nada.

-¿No se supone que ningún dios te puede visitar dentro de la vasija, hermano? –preguntó Hades, sin añadir la pregunta que realmente lo inquietaba: si acaso Zeus había decidido encerrarlo a él también.

-En realidad no estás aquí. Estás soñando y creo que no tardarás en despertar… Ah, pero, antes de que te marches, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime.

-Según me ha contado Asclepio, el Caballero de Géminis de Atenea no sabe que su hermano sobrevivió. Si la conozco, ella habrá olvidado convenientemente el comentárselo. ¿Serías tan amable de decirle que Kanon vive y está bien?

-…Enviaré un mensajero a comunicárselo.

-Gracias.

-Poseidón, debo preguntar… ¿esto es en serio?

-No lo reconociste, ¿verdad?

-Debo admitir que me resulta familiar, pero no estoy seguro.

-Es Cástor.

-Oh. Entonces, creo que le enviaré a su hermano un mensajero _y_ un regalo.

-…No tienes que molestarte con eso…

-Soy tu hermano _mayor._ A mí me corresponde.

**~***~**

Hades despertó en su tálamo en el palacio de los Prados de Asfódelos. Como en cada despertar, la herida se hizo sentir con toda la rabia de una traición y, por un instante, creyó que no podría aspirar aire de nuevo.

-Thanatos –logró llamar finalmente.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué era lo que hacías en mis sueños?

-Velar por su seguridad, Señor. Hipnos y yo pensamos que un sueño profundo podría traerle algo de alivio, pero no sabíamos a dónde podría llevarlo eso.

-Hum.

Hades se levantó, buscó algo en un cajón y, mientras lo hacía, le dio instrucciones a Thanatos.

Unos minutos después, el dios de la Muerte regresó acompañado por una sombra, el alma de una persona muerta muchos años atrás.

-Aquí lo tiene, tal como ordenó, Majestad.

-Gracias, Thanatos. Acércate, espíritu.

El fantasma hizo una reverencia ante él.

-¿Por qué he sido llamado, Majestad?

-Me parece que conoces la Tercera Casa en el Santuario de Atenea.

-…Estuve ahí alguna vez.

-Visitarás ese sitio y llevarás un mensaje de mi parte al Guardián de Géminis.

-Como mi Señor ordene.


	7. Fantasma

Saga estaba de rodillas ante la caja pandora de la armadura de Géminis, meditando, o al menos intentando meditar. 

La visita de Atenea unos días antes lo había sorprendido mucho. Las gentiles palabras de la diosa fueron las de alguien que sentía un auténtico dolor, y era una sensación agridulce el darse cuenta de que al menos ella también lamentaba la muerte de Kanon.

Una de las cosas que más contribuyeron a derribarlo al saber de la muerte de su hermano era el convencimiento de que los demás no comprenderían ni apreciarían lo que se había perdido para siempre. Pero Atenea tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo durante algunos días, el tiempo que transcurrió entre la batalla contra los Shoguns de Poseidón y el que se iniciara la guerra contra Hades, en ese corto lapso ella había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para sentir su pérdida…

Eso, más que todas sus palabras amables, era un extraño consuelo.

Una de las principales diferencias entre los gemelos era que Saga era admirado y respetado a donde quiera que fuese, pero siempre desde alguna distancia. Kanon en cambio, se hacía querer de inmediato.

Y ahora Saga estaba ahí, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para reunir los pedazos rotos de su corazón (no habría forma de dejarlo como al principio, siempre faltaría una pieza… pero de momento bastaría con que pudiera funcionar) para intentar corresponder a la bondad de la diosa volviendo a tomar su lugar en la Orden…

…Cualquier lugar que fuera el que le correspondía ahora.

Esas eran sus intenciones, pero no podía concentrarse, simplemente no podía vaciar su mente de pensamientos y… ¿las sombras a su alrededor estaban moviéndose?

Se puso en pie de un salto y adoptó una posición defensiva, aunque no percibía hostilidad a su alrededor. Entonces vio algo que empezaba a surgir del suelo lentamente. La silueta de un hombre adulto, una sombra… estaba frente a un fantasma.

-¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Eres un alma perdida que necesita alguien que cumpla los ritos sagrados para poder alcanzar la última morada? –el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras decía las palabras que dictaba la tradición. ¿Sería aquella el alma de Kanon? La silueta frente a él no tenía rasgos discernibles, pero su estatura y complexión eran similares…

-Mi Señor Hades te envía un mensaje, Saga de Géminis. Has de saber que el hermano por el que guardas luto no ha muerto.

-¿Kanon… está vivo? ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Se encuentra a salvo, pero permanecerá prisionero los próximos cincuenta años, dentro de la misma vasija en la que la diosa de los ojos garzos encerró a Poseidón por decreto de Zeus.

-¡Eso no es estar a salvo! –exclamó Saga-. ¡Entre todos los dioses, Poseidón es el que tiene más razones para odiar a mi hermano! –decidido, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-. ¡Atenea debe saber esto de inmediato, si hay alguna manera de rescatar a Kanon…!

-No será ella quien te ayude  -la voz del fantasma hizo que Saga se detuviera en seco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Una orden directa de Zeus es la razón para que la segunda estrella de Géminis fuera enviada a la vasija, con el amo al que traicionó. Pero incluso desde antes que tú y tu hermano nacieran, estaba escrito que esto debía suceder.

-No entiendo.

-Un “intercambio justo”, así lo llamaron entonces. En una guerra sagrada de otro tiempo, Poseidón perdió un Shogun que decidió romper sus juramentos y pidió la protección de Atenea. Zeus decretó entonces que si tu Señora deseaba acoger en la Orden a ese traidor, era su deber compensar a Poseidón con uno de sus Caballeros y ella, en presencia de la asamblea de los Olímpicos, juró que el soberano de los mares podía reclamar como suyo a cualquiera de sus servidores, exceptuando al asesino de dioses. Poseidón eligió a tu hermano y por eso Atenea no puede ayudarte a recuperarlo sin romper los juramentos más sagrados entre los inmortales. Eso traería la maldición de Zeus sobre su cabeza.

El fantasma dijo otras cosas, pero Saga solo escuchó a medias.

Trece días y trece noches, el mismo tiempo que había pasado Kanon en el Cabo Sunión. Trece días y trece noches sin alivio alguno y en las que el descanso era algo que debía agradecer por completo a Afrodita, Angello y Shura, los únicos que se atrevían a acercarse a él en sus horas más oscuras.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Atenea sabía.

Y aun así lo visitó para darle el pésame.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó de pronto.

El fantasma se detuvo a mitad de una frase y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por qué, qué? –replicó.

-¿Por qué Atenea no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué dejó que cayera hasta el fondo de mi desesperación pudiendo decirme que Kanon sigue con vida?

-Lejos de mí el pretender saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de la diosa… pero quizá pensó que sufrirías menos si no te decía toda la verdad.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-¿Prefieres suponer que fue por maldad?

-…No.

-Quizá deberías preguntárselo directamente a ella.

Saga apretó los labios.

-No. Si alguna vez la verdad llega a salir a la luz, _entonces_ le preguntaré por qué me lo ocultó.

El fantasma asintió.

-Yo podría plantearte una pregunta ahora, Saga.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué crees más en lo que acaba de decirte un espectro enviado por Hades que en las palabras de la diosa a la que juraste lealtad?

Saga tardó en responder.

-Es una buena pregunta –dijo, finalmente-. Supongo que _deseo_ creer que mi hermano vive. Dime, fantasma, ¿tú lo viste? ¿Puedes probarlo?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero ahora que has planteado la pregunta, puedo pedirle permiso a Hades para traerte una prueba.

-Hazlo, por favor.

El fantasma se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció. En el lugar donde estuvo la sombra, Saga descubrió con sorpresa una cajita de madera. Dentro había una joya.

¿Un regalo?

Se trataba de un brazalete de oro adornado con un zafiro estrella. Era una piedra bonita… pero era verde.

Entre los zafiros estrella, el verde (aunque no es un color demasiado frecuente) no es el tono más apreciado (se prefiere el azul intenso). Intrigado, Saga repasó mentalmente lo que sabía sobre zafiros. Se trata de la segunda piedra más dura, superada solo por el diamante. Simboliza el triunfo en la búsqueda de la sabiduría. También la alegría y la buena suerte. Es la piedra de Tauro… el toro es uno de los animales emblemáticos de Poseidón… la piedra del brazalete era verde y tenía una estrella… el fantasma había llamado a Kanon “segunda estrella de Géminis”… Kanon y él tenían los ojos verdes…

Con una exclamación horrorizada, Saga soltó la joya.

¡¿Se estaba volviendo loco… o _eso_ era un regalo de cortejo?!


	8. Propuesta

-Debo admitir que me alegra que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí –comentó Afrodita, después de todo, ese día (el día catorce, según sus cuentas) era el primero en el que Saga había abandonado la Casa de Piscis. Era un alivio encontrarlo en Géminis… pero ahora estaba preocupándose al verlo tan pálido, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Saga no se movió de su sitio, todavía estaba contemplando el brazalete en el suelo, intentando descifrar su significado.

Afrodita se acercó a él, curioso, y recogió la joya.

-Esto es muy bonito. Hace juego con tus ojos…

Saga tomó el brazalete y lo examinó a profundidad. No había rastros de magia, ni cosa alguna que indicara veneno. Hasta donde podía saber, era un simple, sencillo, sólido, auténtico, inofensivo brazalete, enviado a él por un dios, por medio de un fantasma.

…Y cuando Afrodita mencionó que era bonito, su primer pensamiento había sido que luciría muy bien en el Caballero de Piscis.

Dejó el brazalete en su caja y rodeó los hombros de Afrodita con un brazo, urgiéndolo (no muy sutilmente) para salir de la Tercera Casa.

El Caballero de Piscis procuró no comentar el aspecto que ofrecían caminando así con rumbo a la última Casa… durante unos dos o tres minutos.

-Saga, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ser la fuente de todos los chismes por lo que queda del año?

Saga se detuvo y consideró la pregunta.

La ligera diferencia de estatura entre ellos ayudaba a que su brazo se sintiera todavía más cómodo donde estaba, aunque empezaba a pensar que la cintura de Afrodita también era una buena opción.

-Prométeme que no desaparecerás de repente –demandó.

-Pídeme algo menos extraño y quizá considere la solicitud. ¿Por qué iba a desaparecer?

-Bueno… Entonces, prométeme que no vas a matarme.

-¡¿Por qué haría yo algo así?!

-Por esto -Saga se inclinó y lo besó. No fue nada parecido al beso desesperado de trece días atrás. Fue un beso gentil, lento, a causa del cual… Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez sí deba matarte.

-Mm. Permíteme decir un par de cosas y luego podrás matarme… Afrodita de Piscis, se me ha olvidado por completo en qué orden van los regalos que exige el ritual y me aterroriza la sola idea de a quiénes puedes designar para que representen a tus padres cuando sea hora de pedir tu mano, pero realmente quisiera contar con tu permiso para cortejarte.

-Me parece que te estás precipitando.

-¿Tú crees? En los últimos días he llegado a convencerme de que lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi vida es tratar de no perder el tiempo.

-Saga… -Afrodita suspiró- Hay muchas y muy buenas razones por las que cortejarme es una pésima idea.

-¿Entre esas razones están el que me odies más allá de toda reconciliación, que seas estrictamente heterosexual o que ya estés con alguien más?

-…No…

-Entonces, cualquier otra objeción que tengas, puede resolverse.

Afrodita no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Rodeó la cintura de Saga con un brazo y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que prometía ser una larga serie de complicaciones en su vida.


	9. Dentro de la vasija (la visita del fantasma)

-Tienes una visita.

Kanon pensó al principio que se trataba de una broma, pero Poseidón se mantuvo serio y silencioso como una tumba mientras lo guiaba a un aposento en el que no había estado antes.

Tenía todo el aspecto de un elegante despacho, y quien estaba aguardándolo ahí…

 _-¿Qué_ se supone que es? –preguntó Kanon, en un susurro.

-Un fantasma –replicó Poseidón, lacónico-. Me retiro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kanon miró con franca curiosidad a su visitante.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-Es imposible para los dioses visitar al prisionero en la vasija, pero la prohibición de Zeus no se extiende a los fantasmas. Poseidón le pidió a Hades que enviara un mensajero a tu hermano Saga para informarle que estás sano y salvo…

-Sí, sobre todo “salvo”.

-…Ahórrame el sarcasmo, no vaya a ser que se agote el suministro –Kanon enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso, la respuesta sonaba familiar-. A tu hermano, como era de esperarse, no le basta mi palabra y pidió pruebas de tu supervivencia.

-¿Ahora de repente le interesa saber si estoy vivo o muerto? –Kanon sacudió la cabeza con un gesto petulante-. ¿No estará enfermo?

-En estos últimos días, sus amigos llegaron a temer por su vida tanto por como su cordura. El creerte muerto fue un golpe demasiado duro, igual que la vez anterior.

-Estamos hablando de la persona que me encerró en el calabozo del Cabo Sunión y me abandonó ahí para que muriera.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de que eso era lo que quería?

-Generalmente, cuando se deja a una persona durante trece días sin comida ni agua y a merced de las mareas, la intención suele ser permitir que muera con la menor elegancia posible.

-Veo que los dos tienen mucho por resolver todavía.

-Ah, ¿se nota?

-¿Quizá si empezaran a comunicarse como personas adultas en lugar de discutir como un par de mocosos…?

-Comunicarnos. ¿De qué manera?

-Podrías empezar por escribirle una carta.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué garantías tengo de que esa carta no será leída por Poseidón, Hades y quién sabe quiénes más antes de llegar a manos de Saga, _si es que llega_ a manos de Saga?

-Eso… la verdad es que no puedo garantizar nada, no estoy en posición de defender la carta en caso de que alguno de ellos quiera quitármela.

-Se agradece la honradez.

Kanon tomó papel, pluma y tinta del escritorio y empezó a escribir rápidamente. El fantasma contempló intrigado las columnas de números que trazaba el Shogun.

-¿Un mensaje cifrado?

-Es lo más lógico en estas circunstancias. Una estrategia casi tan vieja como Adán y Eva.


	10. Ofrenda

El fantasma regresó a la Tercera Casa y contempló un salón que en otro tiempo le había sido muy familiar. El lugar estaba en perfecto orden y la caja pandora de la armadura de Géminis brillaba como siempre en su sitio.

Entonces advirtió la presencia de una mesita que no había estado ahí en sus tiempos, colocada frente a la caja pandora como si fuera un pequeño altar. Al acercarse más, descubrió dos vasos de cristal que recordaba muy bien, llenos hasta los bordes, uno con vino y el otro con leche endulzada con miel.

¿Eso era lo que le había permitido atravesar tan fácilmente en esa segunda ocasión las barreras del Hades?

-¿Una ofrenda? –dijo en voz alta, sorprendido, pero consciente de que Saga se encontraba ahí, porque la ofrenda acababa de ser colocada en su sitio.

-Imaginé que, si regresabas, sería al mismo lugar donde te manifestaste primero –respondió Saga.

El fantasma se arrodilló frente a la mesita y contempló titubeante los vasos.

-¿Vino?

-Es lo tradicional, ¿no? Te ofrecería sangre de un cabrito, pero…

-No, no es necesaria la sangre… y la leche es más que suficiente.

-¿No te agrada el vino?

-En vida jamás lo probé. No es… la costumbre de mi gente.

-Eres espartano –Saga sonrió y retiró el vaso con vino-. Lo imaginé por tu acento, pero no estaba seguro.

-Si me es dado ofrecerte un consejo, no pruebes el vino tú tampoco. Sobre todo si proviene de la cava bajo esta Casa.

Saga, que había estado a punto de llevarse el vaso a los labios, se detuvo intrigado.

-¿Por qué no? Mi padre era espartano, pero mi madre no, y él nunca me prohibió…

-No es solo por tu herencia, sino porque hace veinte años, un servidor de Zeus manipuló el vino de la cava y lo mezcló con néctar y ambrosía.

Saga dejó el vaso sobre la mesita.

-Eso… haría inmortal a quien lo bebiera, ¿no?

-No de la forma en que lo mezcló. Zeus en su orgullo y el servidor en su ignorancia, ninguno de los dos consultó ni a Hebe ni a Asclepio y lo que debía servir para dar vida eterna solo sirve para producir locura y muerte. Ese vino es un veneno.

-…Gracias por decírmelo. El resto de la ofrenda… ¿es aceptable?

-Es mucho más de lo que me atrevería a pedir, gracias.

-Gracias a ti. ¿Hay noticias de mi hermano?

El fantasma asintió y le entregó la carta de Kanon.

-Un mensaje cifrado. Es bueno ver que todavía le funcionan algunas neuronas… ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas al entregártelo?

-Dijo: “gracias”.

-¿Y antes de eso?

-“Es lo más lógico en estas circunstancias. Una estrategia casi tan vieja como Adán y Eva” –el fantasma ladeó la cabeza al ver que Saga empezaba a escribir de inmediato en una hoja nueva-. ¿La clave para descifrar el mensaje tiene que ver con el libro del Génesis?

-No. Creamos estos códigos siendo niños, y los bautizamos con nombres de hermanos famosos. El código que usó para este mensaje se llama “Caín y Abel”.

-Oh.

-Hum, un saludo y cuatro insultos. ¿Puedes llevarle mi respuesta?

-Seguro. ¿Será otro saludo y cinco insultos?

-Quizá. Tal vez seis insultos y ningún saludo –Saga estudió la carta de nuevo-. ¿Estás seguro de que se encuentra bien? ¿Poseidón no ha intentado… lastimarlo de alguna manera?

El fantasma rió y Saga se sintió todavía más seguro de las sospechas que había estado alimentando.

-Él está bien. No es venganza lo que Poseidón busca.

-…Eso explica el regalo, supongo.

-Supones bien. Un cortejo formal. Por lo que pude observar, Poseidón ha estado cortejándolo desde el primer día… solo que tu hermano no parece haber captado las indirectas. Todavía. O quizá sí se ha dado cuenta y finge ignorancia.

-No, conociéndolo… y lo conozco bien… no se dará cuenta a menos que Poseidón se le declare abiertamente. E incluso en ese caso, lo más probable es que piense que se trata de alguna clase de trampa para humillarlo después.

-Bueno, esa sería justo mi reacción si estuviera en su lugar. En todo caso, según lo que ha dicho Hades al respecto, las intenciones de Poseidón son serias.

-Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo deje marchar?

-Eso es difícil saberlo y, en cualquier caso, Poseidón mismo no puede volver hasta que su sentencia se cumpla o hasta que Zeus lo indulte… Por favor, Saga, no te dejes abatir, ¿acaso no se conoce también a la Orden de Atenea como “los guerreros de la Esperanza”?

-Lo cual es, a fin de cuentas, una blasfemia.

El fantasma asintió y aceptó la nueva carta que le tendía Saga.

-Para los Olímpicos, sin duda lo es, pero es una de las pocas cosas con las que siempre concordé con Atenea. Transmitiré tu mensaje, si Hades me lo permite… y le diré que no estás solo. Eso lo ayudará a ser paciente.

Saga enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras el fantasma bebía la leche. No era una ofrenda tan poderosa como lo habría sido la sangre, pero bastó para hacer que el fantasma fuese algo más que una simple silueta opaca. No era posible distinguir con claridad sus rasgos, pero sí resultaba evidente que tenía el cabello tan largo como Saga y, por unos pocos segundos, el Caballero de Géminis estuvo seguro de que aquella aparición tenía los ojos verdes. Eso, la voz, el acento, las expresiones y (sobre todo) la risa, la risa tan familiar…

-¿Tienes nombre? –preguntó Saga.

-Podría responderte que lo abandoné a la orilla del Leteo.

-Y yo te respondería que me agradaría saber por qué Hades te encomendó esta misión a ti entre todas las sombras.

Otra vez aquella risa clara, tan, pero tan parecida a la de Kanon.

-Mi inteligente Saga, siempre atento a cada cosa menuda. Eras tan pequeño cuando morí que no esperé que pudieras reconocerme.

-Bastaría con verme en un espejo. O con mirar a Kanon. Él se parece más a ti.

 _-Ambos_ son idénticos a mí –el fantasma respondió en forma petulante y Saga estuvo a punto de señalarle que solo Kanon era capaz de imitarlo en eso-. Incluso en nuestra primera existencia nada de lo que alegó Zeus bastó para convencerme de que uno de ustedes pudiera ser suyo. Sigo sin creerle, y pienso que el que Hades me seleccionara para esta misión es su manera de confirmar que siempre estuve en lo cierto –el fantasma empezó a desaparecer lentamente-. Tu madre apreciaba mucho estos vasos, le alegrará saber que los conservas.

-¡Padre, espera! –exclamó Saga.

 Pero ya la sombra de Tíndaro se había marchado.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

Griegos y romanos acostumbraban presentar ofrendas a los muertos. Con frecuencia podía tratarse de vino, leche, miel, pastelitos… muchas tumbas tenían incluso agujeros para ofrecer las libaciones. En La Eneida, es la ofrenda de sangre que hace Eneas lo que permite que las sombras de los muertos se comuniquen con él.

Existía la creencia de que si no hacías esas ofrendas a tus difuntos, corrías el riesgo de que se convirtieran en espíritus hambrientos que atacarían a la gente en los caminos para conseguir algo de sangre, por lo menos (sip, vampiros). Curiosamente, hay una creencia similar en Oriente.

Estas ofrendas fueron remplazadas tiempo después con flores (más barato), costumbre que continuamos todavía ahora.


	11. Hundimiento

Saga pareció mejorar en los días que siguieron. Aunque continuaba volviendo puntualmente a la Casa de Piscis al ponerse el sol (igual que Shura y MM), por lo menos cumplía con las horas de guardia y se encargaba de la limpieza. Todavía no daba el primer paso para empezar a discutir los asuntos administrativos con Shion, pero (en opinión de Afrodita) no había nada de malo en que el Patriarca se diera cuenta por sí solo de lo muy necesario que era el Caballero de Géminis para el funcionamiento de la Orden.

A Afrodita podían decirle todo lo que quisieran. No lo convencía la idea de que Aioros debiera tomar las labores que Saga había desempeñado tan eficientemente durante más de diez años.

En cualquier caso, ese día estaba de humor como para cocinar algo especial y, al pasar por la Tercera Casa de regreso del mercado, aprovechó para tomar una botella de la cava. Justo al salir, encontró a Saga barriendo el atrio.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese vino? –preguntó Saga, alarmado, sin responder a su saludo.

-De la cava, voy a preparar…

La telequinesis de Saga le arrebató la botella de las manos y la estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Bebiste de _eso?!_

-¡No! ¡Yo solo iba a…!

Saga levantó una mano (curiosamente, eso silenció a Afrodita de inmediato… Saga no caería en la cuenta sino hasta tres días después de que esa era la forma en la que Arles solía ordenarle que callara).

-El vino de la cava está envenenado.

-¿Qué…? –Afrodita lo miró horrorizado, fue hacia el charco de vino y restos de botella, y olfateó cuidadosamente-. Huele a miel. No conozco ningún veneno que…

-Ambrosía. En los dioses conserva la inmortalidad. En los humanos “quema” lo que es mortal. Pero quien agregó eso en el vino de esta Casa lo hizo de tal manera que lo volvió tóxico y enloquece a quien lo beba.

-¡Angello! –gimió Afrodita.

-¿Eh?

-Angello te roba una botella de la cava una vez al año –fue la respuesta temblorosa.

-¿Ah…? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Era una tradición que tenían su Maestro y el mío! Lo hacían como una broma contra tu padre, decían que la cava de la Casa de Géminis era la más antigua y mejor surtida del Santuario y que era un desperdicio que la hubiese heredado un abstemio. Por eso robaban una botella todos los años para festejar la fecha en la que se conocieron… y… luego de obtener la armadura, Angello siguió haciéndolo para recordar a su Maestro en el aniversario de su muerte. A él ni siquiera le gusta el vino de Géminis, dice que es demasiado…

-¿Dulce?

-…Sí.

Saga se pasó la mano por la cara. Máscara Mortal de Cáncer llevaba… ¿seis años? haciendo eso. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que los peores arranques de furia por parte suya, auténticas demostraciones de una violencia exagerada, demencia en su estado más puro, habían coincidido con el aniversario de la muerte de su predecesor.

Si MM había sido _afectado_ menos que él era solo por la suerte de que no le gustaran los licores dulces. Él, en cambio, era tan aficionado al dulce como Kanon y había bebido con alguna frecuencia durante quince años…

Decidido, a partir de ese momento honraría a su padre adoptando la costumbre espartana de no probar licor alguno.

Saori y Shion estaban acercándose a la Tercera Casa cuando oyeron un estruendo y sintieron cimbrar el suelo. Al entrar a la Casa de Géminis descubrieron que una parte considerable del piso se había hundido, dejando un gran agujero cerca del atrio Oeste.

-¡Saga! ¡Afrodita! –Saori corrió hacia ellos, que se encontraban al borde mismo del hundimiento-. ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí, Alteza –respondió Afrodita. Saga estaba ensimismado contemplando el desastre y no dio señales de haberla escuchado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El techo de la cava colapsó –nuevamente, fue Afrodita quien respondió.

-¿Había colmenas ahí abajo? –preguntó Shion.

El olor a miel dominaba sobre el del vino.

-No –respondió Saga.

-Esto… va a ser complicado de reparar –dijo Saori.

-Quizá.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Hoy no estás muy conversador, Saga –dijo Shion.

Saga meditó unos instantes.

-Cierto –replicó.

-Bueno, estoy dispuesta a alegrarme por el simple hecho de que estés usando palabras bisílabas además de monosílabos, pero Shion y yo apreciaríamos una explicación más detallada. ¿Cuántos litros cúbicos de ambrosía acaban de echarse a perder ahí abajo? –demandó Saori.

-“Acabar”, como “en este momento”, ni uno solo. He llegado a saber recientemente que la ambrosía fue agregada al vino desde hace años. Y no sabría decirle la cantidad exacta, pero, por la forma en que huele, temo que todas y cada una de las botellas, reunidas ahí por _generaciones_ de predecesores míos, estaban contaminadas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿La ambrosía estaba _mezclada_ con vino?! –Saori se llevó las manos a la cabeza, horrorizada-. ¿Quién puede haber hecho algo así y a quién pretendía matar?

Saga enarcó una ceja y la miró por primera vez desde su llegada. ¿Realmente no sabía al respecto… como “no” sabía acerca de Kanon?

-¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Shion, intrigado.

-El alcohol altera la ambrosía. Una mezcla así es tóxica, produciría alucinaciones, paranoia aguda… -la voz de Saori fue muriendo.

-Desdoblamiento de la personalidad y episodios psicóticos –completó Saga.

-¿Solías beber de este vino? –preguntó Saori, mirándolo con una expresión sombría.

-Sí. También Kanon. Y Afrodita me acaba de comentar que Angello lo ha probado alguna que otra vez.

-…¿Alguien más?

-No que yo sepa.

-Afrodita.

-¿Señora?

-Ve a buscar a Angello y que se reúna con nosotros en el Palacio. Saga, acompáñanos.

-…¿A qué?

La diosa, que ya estaba dando los primeros pasos hacia el Palacio, volteó a verlo con tanta rapidez que su cabello se extendió como un halo por un instante.

-Llamaré a mi sobrino Asclepio para que los examine a ambos.

Fue una tarde muy, muy larga.

No solo por el interminable chequeo completo a manos del dios de la Medicina, sino también por las confundidas protestas de MM, que justo ese día tuvo que confesar su fobia a las agujas.

 

* * *

 

 **Notas:**  

Cuenta la leyenda (mis dudas tengo al respecto) que en Esparta, por ley, estaba estrictamente prohibido a los ciudadanos el consumir alcohol. La única persona autorizada a hacerlo era el borracho oficial del ejército, un soldado cuya obligación era embriagarse regularmente y recorrer así las calles de Esparta para que los jóvenes tuvieran la oportunidad de contemplar con sus propios ojos lo degradante que es para un guerrero el estar ebrio.


	12. Protector

Afrodita miró a Shura y MM con el ceño fruncido. Ese gesto en él (tan poco favorecedor) se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente, pero al menos esa vez estaba justificado.

-Ustedes dos tienen una actitud sospechosa últimamente –declaró.

-Ideas tuyas –respondió MM, demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que están tramando?

-Nada, si ya nos vamos.

Eso sorprendió Afrodita. ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Tenían mes y medio _viviendo_ en la Casa de Piscis. Los cuatro habían dormido en la misma habitación las primeras trece noches, recién a partir de la décimo cuarta fue que Afrodita pudo obligar a Saga a dormir en una de las habitaciones de invitados (amenazándolo con reconsiderar su permiso para cortejarlo) y eso fue lo que permitió que los otros dos también pudieran dormir en sus propias recámaras, pero en ningún momento habían expresado deseo o intención de abandonar del todo la Doceava Casa.

-¿No se quedan hoy? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Cáncer y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que ya estamos lo bastante grandes como para que cada quien duerma en su propia Casa –dijo Shura, mortalmente serio.

-Además, creemos que Saga y tú se han ganado algo de privacidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-Es bastante obvio, ¿no?

-Escuchen ustedes dos…

-Nada, nada. Nos vamos, volveremos mañana con el pan para el desayuno y ya nos dirás si sobreviviste a una noche a solas con Saga.

-¡Shura!

MM, que ya estaba en la puerta, vaciló.

-Dita, si realmente prefieres que nos quedemos, nos quedamos.

-Oye, pero… -empezó a protestar Shura.

-Y, si quieres que nos deshagamos de Saga, lo echamos a patadas en el momento en que des la orden.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Shura, alarmado.

-¿Harías eso por mí? –Afrodita sonrió con tristeza.

-Sé que serías muy capaz de sacrificarte por él _otra vez_ con tal de que recupere la cordura, que parece haber enterrado junto con su hermano. Pero no voy a tolerar que le permitas ponerte un dedo encima en contra tu voluntad. Si vas a estar con él será porque quieres y no por lástima ni por protegerlo ni porque es lo mejor para la Orden y, por encima de todas las cosas, no lo harás por complacer a Atenea. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo.

-Dicho esto, ¿prefieres que nos quedemos?

Afrodita lo meditó muy seriamente, mucho rato.

-Vayan con mi bendición –respondió por fin-. Pasen una buena noche de buen sueño… y no se olviden de traer mañana el pan.


	13. Declaración

-¿Nos han abandonado? –dijo Saga, sorprendido, cuando Afrodita le informó que Shura y MM habían vuelto a sus respectivas Casas.

-Más bien, nos han dado vacaciones de ellos. En fin… buenas noches.

Saga entró a la habitación que Afrodita le había designado y contempló la cama en la que llevaba más de un mes sufriendo un dormir incómodo cada noche. No había nada de malo con la cama ni con la habitación, pero las primeras trece noches le habían dejado la certeza de que era mucho mejor dormir cerca de Afrodita. Lamentablemente, era demasiado pronto en el ritual del cortejo como para esperar que su cortejado quisiera…

Un grito furioso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Corrió alarmado a la habitación de Afrodita y se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendido.

Tenían que haber sido Shura y MM, ¿quién más en toda la Orden se habría atrevido a hacer algo así?

La alcoba de Afrodita estaba invadida con velas aromáticas. Su cama estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosa. Los objetos de su mesa de noche habían sido reemplazados por dos copas de cristal y un balde con hielo en el que se enfriaba una botella de champaña.

-¡Voy a matarlos! –exclamó Afrodita, que (por lo visto) había llegado a la misma conclusión-. ¡Los mataré a los dos, le pediré a Atenea que los reviva y entonces los mataré otra vez!

De todos los clichés posibles, Shura y MM no parecían haber olvidado ni uno solo y Saga tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar ahí mismo una carcajada.

-No será para tanto… -dijo, tratando de sonar conciliador.

-Estos pétalos… son de príncipe negro y de belleza americana –continuó Afrodita, sin hacerle caso-. Si resultan provenir de _mi_ jardín…

-Los matarás, los seguirás al Averno y los echarás de ahí a patadas.

Afrodita miró a Saga con el ceño fruncido. El Caballero de Géminis sonreía mientras examinaba el contenido de una canasta adornada con un lazo rosa verdaderamente aparatoso.

-¿Qué hay en esa… esa monstruosidad?

-Hay que admitir que está bien surtida: fresas, chocolate, crema batida, condones…

-¡Voy a matarlos!

-Y mira esto: ¿prefieres de fresa o de tutti-frutti?

-¿Qué cosa…? ¡Saga!

-Te escandalizas muy fácilmente, no es más que lubricante. Ah, también nos dejaron un libro.

-Por favor, dime que no es el Kamasutra.

-No, es un diccionario griego/sueco para turistas.

-¡Los voy a matar!

-No lo harás. Por lo menos espera hasta que yo haya podido preguntarles cuál de los dos hizo este lazo tan… artístico –Saga dejó la canasta donde estaba y hojeó el diccionario-. Mmm… subrayaron algunas frases.

-¿Saga?

-A ver… “Te amo”: _ja alkas di._ ¿Lo dije bien?

-Tu pronunciación es atroz.

-Seguramente. ¿Cómo sería correcto?

_\- Jag älskar dig._

_-Jag älskar dig också, ökade min._

Afrodita parpadeó. No es nada fácil aprender sueco como segundo idioma. Incluso hay quienes dicen que es posible llegar a _entender_ sueco, pero que solamente los suecos pueden _pronunciarlo._ Y Saga acababa de responderle “también te amo, mi rosa” con una pronunciación perfecta.

-¿Pero qué…?

Saga dejó el diccionario en la cesta y se aproximó a Afrodita, que empezaba a sentirse francamente alarmado.

-Los matarás mañana y yo te ayudaré, si quieres, pero sería una lástima desperdiciar su regalo. No debe haber sido sencillo para ese par reunir todo esto… sobre todo si fueron de compras juntos.

-¿Qué…? –Saga se inclinó para besarlo, pero Afrodita lo esquivó-. No.

-Afrodita…

-No, Saga.

-Sé que probablemente estoy yendo demasiado rápido…

-Tú fuiste el que quiso iniciar el cortejo y ahora te estás saltando más de la mitad de las etapas… Pero no es eso –Afrodita intentó apartar suficientes pétalos de su cama como para sentarse, eran demasiados, así que se resignó a sentarse sobre ellos y le indicó que se sentara junto a él-. En realidad, tenía que hablar contigo al respecto en algún momento.

-Dime.

-Ya he tenido amantes.

-Lo sé, también yo. ¿Qué hay con ello?

-…Siempre fueron cosas de una noche. Nada que llegara a cumplir 24 horas tan siquiera, pero no porque yo no quisiera algo más… al menos no siempre. Estos clichés que reunieron ese par de atolondrados… he pasado por todos. Alguna vez deshojé yo mismo mis mejores rosas… y todo para que al final me dijeran “fue divertido mientras duró; ahora, piérdete”.

-Afrodita…

-Deja que termine. Te quiero, Saga, en verdad te quiero y, precisamente por eso podría ser tu amigo el resto de la vida sin la menor queja al respecto… Pero si llegara a aceptarte esta noche en mi cama solo para despertar mañana y descubrir que he sido _otra vez_ la diversión de una noche… no lo soportaría. No de ti. No me importó con los demás, ni siquiera cuando creí estar enamorado, pero no podría soportarlo tratándose de ti. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Mejor de lo que crees –Saga rodeó los hombros de Afrodita con un brazo y lo besó en la frente-. Hay algo que debe quedar claro entre nosotros: no quiero que sea cosa de un rato.

-¿No?

-Tu cama no es la meta, aunque no me molestaría nada pasar en ella bastante tiempo… ¿Tienes idea de cuándo empezó esto para mí?

-Cuando regresamos del Hades, ¿no?

-Tres años.

-¿Eh?

-Regresaste de Groenlandia y fuiste a colocar la caja pandora de tu armadura ante el altar principal. Yo me quedé mirándote como un idiota y no pude decir ni una palabra.

-Pero…

-Arles habló en mi lugar, yo solo podía contemplarte embobado.

Afrodita sonrió débilmente.

-¿Estás seguro… completamente seguro, de que no es solo que buscas consuelo por Kanon?

Un segundo beso en la frente. Afrodita empezó a sospechar que era para ganar tiempo mientras meditaba la respuesta.

-Kanon vive.

-¿Saga?

-Lo supe hace algún tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, hemos estado… comunicándonos por escrito.

-…¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Cuando estuviera completamente seguro. Al principio no confié mucho en sus cartas y no nos es posible hablar directamente. Pero me he ido convenciendo de que sí se trata de él –Saga suspiró-. Se está metiendo en aguas profundas y ni siquiera se da cuenta. No logro decidirme a advertirle… sé que no me creerá y más bien podría lograr que precipite las cosas…

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Te lo contaré con calma mañana. De momento, como ya te dije, pienso que sería una lástima desperdiciar este estupendo regalo que nuestros amigos han preparado con tanto esmero, _min kärlek._

Afrodita intentó no sonreír.

Falló completamente.

-Prométeme que no habrás cambiado de opinión mañana –demandó.

-Solo si me prometes no echarme de tu Casa mañana, _sötma_ -replicó Saga.

-…Mmm… Lo pensaré.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

_Min kärlek:_   “amor mío”.

 _Sötma:_ “dulzura”.

Todas las frases en sueco las obtuve en el traductor de Google, por lo que no puedo garantizar que estén gramaticalmente correctas.


	14. Suegros

-Un fantasma te visita –repitió Afrodita, incrédulo.

-Así es.

-No será el fantasma de Kanon, me dijiste que Kanon está vivo.

-Eso dije… ¿por qué suenas como si temieras por mi cordura, _skönhet?_

-Bueno, suenas un poco demencial.

-No es ninguna broma y tampoco me estoy volviendo loco. La sombra de mi padre me visita una vez por semana, para traerme cartas de Kanon.

-Ajá.

-Otra vez ese tono escéptico, Afrodita de Piscis.

-“Otra vez”, no: _todavía,_ Caballero de Géminis.

-Está bien. Ayúdame a preparar la ofrenda y entonces tendrás oportunidad de convencerte.

Afrodita suspiró resignado y lo ayudó a terminar de limpiar el recinto de la caja pandora, para luego endulzar con miel leche fresca, que sirvieron en un elegante vaso de cristal tallado, al cual colocaron en el centro de una mesita dispuesta frente a la caja pandora.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Ahora, esperamos. ¿De verdad no me crees?

-No dudo que te visite un fantasma enviado por Hades, lo que me preocupa es si realmente es tu padre y por qué Hades y Poseidón le permiten hacer de cartero entre Kanon y tú.

-Es algo que Kanon y yo nos hemos preguntado más de una vez. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa: en caso de ser cierto, estás a punto de presentarme a tu padre.

-Pues, sí.

-¿Me presentarás como cortejado o tendré que pedirle permiso para visitarte?

-…Oh.

Todavía estaban riendo cuando el fantasma se presentó. O, mejor dicho, cuando los fantasmas se presentaron, porque esta vez una segunda sombra acompañaba a Tíndaro.

-¿Padre? –dijo Saga, sorprendido.

-Hijo mío, tu madre deseaba verte, así que la traje hoy.

Saga se quedó como clavado al piso y sin saber qué decir.

Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces y se hizo cargo de la situación: tenían dos fantasmas y una sola ofrenda. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos, e invocó sus mejores rosas blancas, que les ofreció con una reverencia formal.

Las manos de los fantasmas rozaron las flores… y los pétalos se desintegraron en ceniza.

Afrodita contempló pasmado los restos de los tallos, que había quedado en sus manos, y luego miró a los fantasmas.

Ya no eran solo un par de siluetas opacas: luego de tocar las rosas parecían casi sólidos y era posible distinguir cada detalle de su apariencia.

-Rosas creadas con sangre, una ofrenda poderosa –el fantasma de Leda le sonrió-. Tú debes ser Afrodita… Querida niña, heredaste la belleza de tu madre.

¿“Niña”?

-Usted… ¿conoció a mi madre?

Los ojos de Leda se agrandaron al escuchar la voz de Afrodita y se estrecharon en forma amenazadora un instante después, cuando volteó a mirar a su esposo.

-¿Tíndaro? –demandó, con un tono que bien habría podido emplear Saga dirigiéndose a un soldado insubordinado.

-Lo siento, amada. Quizá olvidé mencionarte un detalle o dos.

Era fácil escuchar la risa contenida en la voz del fantasma. Leda sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a Afrodita.

-El imbécil de mi marido me dejó creer que eras una chica, pero lo que dije sigue siendo cierto, querido _niño:_ te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Los fantasmas se desvanecieron cerca de una hora después y Afrodita ayudó a Saga a recoger los restos de las ofrendas.

-Creo que tus suegros están muy complacidos contigo –comentó Saga.

-Y yo con ellos –Afrodita apretó los labios un instante-. Saga… no sé si es cierto o si todo esto es parte de un engaño demasiado elaborado al que intenta someternos algún dios… pero… realmente me gustaría que fuera cierto.

-Ya somos dos –respondió Saga, y aprovechó para robarle un beso.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

_Skönhet:_ “belleza” (sí, otra vez el traductor de Google)


	15. Sucesor

Saori contempló las escalinatas y las Doce Casas desde la entrada del palacio.

Veinte años de paz se fraccionaban en una larga serie de pequeños conflictos. De algunos, había salido airosa; de otros, no tanto.

Las cosas no salieron siempre como deseaba y un buen ejemplo de eso era Saga.

Era previsible que Aioros rechazaría (por segunda vez) la propuesta de Shion para que fuera su sucesor. La opción lógica entonces sería Saga, por supuesto.

Pero Saga también se negó.

 

_-No soy la persona adecuada. Quizá alguna vez lo fui, pero ya no._

_-Pero, Saga… ¿No fue esta tu ambición toda la vida?_

_La mirada de Saga tomó una cualidad extraña. Era realmente frustrante el no poder leer lo que se ocultaba tras esa expresión que en presencia de ella siempre era como una máscara._

_-Mi única ambición era derogar la ley que obligaba a mi hermano a permanecer oculto como si fuera un secreto vergonzoso. El patriarcado era solo un medio para alcanzar esa meta._

_¿Por qué siempre que intentaba hablar con Saga, Kanon se colaba en la conversación?_

_-Sin embargo…_

_-Pienso que usted y el Maestro Shion deberían considerar a Aldebarán para el puesto._

_-…¿Qué?_

_-Con Hades derrotado y Poseidón prisionero, finalmente la Tierra disfruta de un periodo de paz. Yo fui educado para ser un líder en tiempo de guerra, Alteza. Aldebarán, en cambio, tiene las cualidades propias de un líder en tiempo de paz. Como le dije, pude haber sido la mejor elección en otro momento, pero ese momento ya pasó._

 

Ella quiso protestar entonces, pero algo la detuvo.

En cada ciclo le sucedía algo parecido con la reencarnación de quien fue su medio hermano Pólux en su primera existencia. Ese hermano, tan joven comparado con ella, poseía desde ese entonces una sabiduría que la hacía sentirse ingenua y torpe. Y siempre, siempre, había un momento en cada ciclo que encontraba la forma de dejarla sin palabras.

¡Cómo lamentaba cada vez el que Pólux hubiera rechazado la inmortalidad! Estaba segura de que habría sido un segundo dios de la Sabiduría y que, con su ayuda, la humanidad alcanzaría grandes cosas.

Pero frente a ella no estaba el dios que pudo ser sino el mortal que era. Triste y dolido por el destino de su gemelo, al punto de que todas sus sonrisas las reservaba para Afrodita y a ella no le sonreía nunca.

En esas ocasiones deseaba poder gritarle que ella había sido tan hermana suya como Kanon en una época remota y que si él quisiera tomar un lugar entre los hijos de Zeus ella tendría derecho a exigirle por lo menos una fracción del afecto que acaparaba su gemelo, pero no podía, sería revelarle cosas de sus vidas pasadas y eso no debía ser.

Como cada vez que Kanon se colaba en la conversación, se preguntó si había hecho bien en ocultarle la verdad. Era tan duro verlo sufrir y no poder consolarlo… ¿pero qué consuelo hubiera podido ofrecerle?

Poseidón era cruel, vengativo y terco. Su corazón era tan duro y frío como el de Hades. Temblaba de solo imaginar las horribles torturas y humillaciones que debía estar sufriendo Kanon, si acaso seguía con vida.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a interceder por él ya que, conociendo a Poseidón, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

El alegre y tramposo Kanon, tan querido… había hecho todo lo posible por retrasar el momento de cedérselo a Poseidón y había conseguido que se criara en su Santuario en lugar de en Bluegaard, como exigía el dios del Mar. Se había esforzado tanto por protegerlo, no solo por su afecto a Pólux, sino también porque ella también apreciaba la mente aguda y el buen corazón que estaban tan bien escondidos debajo de todo ese cinismo.

Lo más irritante era que el consejo de Saga había sido bueno. Aldebarán era una persona paciente, de buen carácter, y lograba que hasta en los conflictos más difíciles las partes en desacuerdo quedaran satisfechas y seguras de haber ganado… cuando en realidad habían cedido.

Sería un estupendo Patriarca.


	16. Anuncio

-¡Salve, indómita Atenea, gloriosísima hija de Zeus, que imperas en las batallas!

El saludo de Hermes sorprendió un poco a los Caballeros presentes. Era natural, muy pocos habían escuchado las conversaciones de los dioses.

-Salve, poderoso y benéfico Hermes, el de las sandalias aladas. ¿Qué te trae hasta mi Santuario, querido hermano?

-Malas noticias –el dios mensajero miró a su alrededor con duda, pero como Saori no indicó que se retiraran a un lugar menos público para tratar el asunto, se decidió a hablar; no tenía tiempo como para lanzarle indirectas-. Hemos descubierto lo que sucedió con los prisioneros que escaparon del Tártaro hace veinte años.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No lo descubrimos por nuestros propios medios, sino porque tomaron el Refugio y ahora mantienen prisioneros los cuerpos divinos que reposan ahí. Dime tú, diosa de los ojos de lechuza, si eso es bueno o es malo.

Saori palideció.

-El cuerpo original de nuestro padre.

-También el de Hera, el de Poseidón, el de Ares y el de Dionisio. Nuestro padre ha dado orden para que todos los Olímpicos movilicen sus tropas con el fin de recuperar el Refugio. Como es natural, se espera de ti que nos guíes en esta guerra.

-Por supuesto –Saori asintió muy seria-. Mis Caballeros están preparados.

-Así lo espero… Una cosa más, hermana.

-Dime.

-Nuestro padre ha decidido que será mejor contar con Poseidón en la batalla, por eso le perdonará los años de destierro que le restan, y ordena que lo liberes de la vasija.

-…Sí, por supuesto…

Por un instante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Saga.

Tampoco esa vez logró leer lo que se escondía tras su expresión serena, Afrodita, a su lado, él sí que era un libro abierto… Pero… ¿por qué estaría sonriendo?


	17. Rechazo

Etiopía, la antigua Meroe.

¿Tenía que ser en Etiopía?

Shun había mencionado en voz baja durante el camino algunas de las cosas que se resguardaban ahí, la razón de que los Caballeros del mito de Andrómeda y Perseo estuvieran ahí la mayor parte del año y tuviesen más discípulos que la mayoría, con el fin de ayudarlos a proteger los sitios sagrados. Además del Arca de la Alianza (que era cuestión de otro panteón, de acuerdo con Hyoga), en Etiopía estaban el rosal original que hacía tan venenosos los de la Doceava Casa (para el Caballero de Piscis, el viaje había sido como una peregrinación a la tierra de sus ancestros… si sus ancestros hubiesen estado en África en lugar del norte de Europa) y algunos otros tesoros, pero el más importante era el Refugio.

Una pirámide (más bien un cono, desde el punto de vista de Seiya) donde estaban escondidos los cuerpos originales de cinco Olímpicos.

La situación era mala, pero como nadie le pedía su opinión, él se guardaba muy bien de preguntar cómo iba a ayudar el asedio de un ejército entero alrededor de la pirámide. Era una situación de rehenes que terminaría con los rehenes muertos hasta en el mejor de los casos. Los Titanes pretendían recuperar el poder que, según ellos, había sido usurpado por los Olímpicos (razón no les faltaba, pero eso tampoco iba a comentarlo), entonces, les bastaría con destruir aquellos cinco cuerpos originales y, listo, se habrían deshecho de casi la mitad de los susodichos.

Lo lógico habría sido tratar de entrar sigilosamente a rescatarlos, no anunciarse con bombos y platillos.

Junto a él, Saori suspiró, evidentemente fastidiada con la escena.

-No sé de quién fue la idea, pero espero que viva lo suficiente como para lamentarlo –dijo la diosa, y el mortal concordó completamente con ella.

Solo faltaba que llegara el resto de los Olímpicos… Hades, Ares y Poseidón.

Las cosas no iban a ponerse bonitas fácilmente.

-Saldremos adelante, como siempre –dijo él, aunque sin mucha convicción.

De todos modos, Saori le agradeció el gesto.

Un momento después, la mano de ella acarició su mejilla.

No era la primera vez que intentaba un aproximamiento así, y él había logrado esquivarla más o menos fácilmente hasta entonces.

Veinte años de estar evitando llegar a ese punto, cualquier otra persona ya habría captado la indirecta.

Seiya apartó suavemente su mano, cansado de eso, y resuelto (por fin) a hablarle con claridad.

-Esto no está bien.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hay algo que debes saber, Saori. Tu abuelo… era mi padre.

-Seiya…

-Soy tu tío, Saori. Esto no es correcto.

-Pero… -Saori dejó escapar una risita-. ¡Seiya, tú y yo no tenemos ningún parentesco!

-¿Por qué tu abuelo no te adoptó como hija, sino como nieta? No se adopta nietos, Saori.

-Oye…

-Kido Mitsumasa tuvo al menos cien hijos que envió a buscar las armaduras. Asumo que tu padre fue el primogénito y quizá murió cuando tú eras pequeña, pero el resto de nosotros…

-Seiya, eso ya lo sé.

Supo que había cometido un error cuando algo pareció cerrarse en la expresión de Seiya, generalmente tan abierta. De pronto, ya no era capaz de leer las emociones del hombre serio en el que se había convertido su impulsivo Caballero de Pegaso.

-Tú sabías.

-Bueno, sí, pero no es importante…

Seiya dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

-¡No es importante! ¡Y yo esforzándome tanto por no herir tus sentimientos!

-¿Seiya?

-¿Por qué ocultaste lo que sabías? ¡Es lo mismo que mentir!

-¡¿Me estás llamando “mentirosa”?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Tú también sabías!

-¡Yo no tenía más pruebas que los recuerdos de Ikki y de Hyoga! ¡Tú eras la que estaba en una posición de poder y escondiste la verdad a los que no tenían más opción que obedecerte!

-Pero… yo no los obligué a…

-¡Despierta, mujer!

-…¿“Mujer”?

-No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Yo no luché por ti antes de saber que eres Atenea. Tampoco los demás: Ikki y Shun se esforzaron por ser Caballeros porque solo así podrían reunirse de nuevo; Hyoga y Shiryu lo hicieron porque encontraron nuevos padres en sus Maestros. Yo solo quería reclamarle a tu abuelo la promesa de reunirme con Seika… ¡de los cien, _el único_ que luchó por ti desde el principio es Jabu! Y a Jabu casi ni le hablas.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Suficiente! Creo en tus ideales, Atenea, pero no participaré en tus juegos, Saori.

-…¿Eh?

-No jugarás con mi corazón como has jugado con el de Jabu. No sé qué tanto saben los otros cinco acerca de nuestro padre, pero de mi cuenta corre que estén bien enterados antes de que se ponga el sol.

Seiya se marchó y Saori se quedó en su sitio, helada.

Le había dado al Caballero de Pegaso, desde la Era del Mito, el poder de destruir a los dioses.

Había tomado precauciones en aquel entonces (por si acaso algún otro dios intentaba usarlo en su contra) y el asesino de dioses no podía actuar contra ella, pero esto…

¿El poder de Seiya había mutado en forma imprevista y romperle el corazón era la forma en que podía destruirla?

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que casi dio un respingo cuando el Caballero de Escorpión llegó hasta donde estaba.

 -Alteza…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kiki acaba de volver.

-¿Liberó a Poseidón?

-Sí, Alteza. Está aquí, junto con sus Shoguns…

-¿Qué es lo que está mal, Milo? –preguntó ella, impaciente.

El Caballero de Escorpión tenía un gesto entre angustiado y suplicante, y tardó en responder, como si estuviera buscando las palabras.

-No está usando a Julián Solo como avatar.

-¿No? ¿Después de todo lo que costó convencer a Julián para que regresara al Santuario Submarino? –Saori frunció el ceño-. ¿A quién está usando como avatar, entonces?

-A Kanon.

En el silencio que siguió, Saori pudo escuchar el nombre de Saga vibrar a través del Cosmos. Todos sus Caballeros estaban pensando en él, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está ahora Poseidón?

-En su tienda. Fue allá directamente.

-¿Y Saga?

-Creo… que ya lo estaba esperando ahí desde que Kiki partió al Santuario Submarino.

-Ve a reunir a los otros. Yo iré a hablar con Poseidón en un momento.

-Sí, Alteza.

Tomó aire y trató de serenarse cuando se quedó sola. Lo que le aguardaba no iba a ser sencillo.


	18. Ofensa

Debía ir a hablar con Poseidón, pero antes de poder dar un paso en dirección al campamento, escuchó un risita.

Conocía demasiado bien esa risa.

-¡Muéstrate, Eris! –exigió.

La diosa de la Discordia obedeció sin problemas, señal de que se encontraba satisfecha.

-Esto ha sido obra tuya, ¿verdad? –dijo Saori, sintiendo que el enojo en ella empezaba a hervir.

-No ha sido así –replicó otra voz.

Saori volteó al otro lado para descubrir que también estaban ahí Astrea (que era quien acababa de hablar) y Ares.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué otro motivo que no fuera la influencia maligna de estos dos me hablaría así el más leal de mis Caballeros?

-Para empezar, no es el más leal, él mismo acaba de decírtelo –dijo Eris, con la voz cargada de veneno.

-Suficiente, tengo una guerra qué planear.

-Ve con mi bendición, hermana –dijo Ares, con un tono falsamente dulce.

O tal vez era inevitable que hablara así, su encarnación actual tenía alrededor de diez años y un rostro y una voz sencillamente dulces.

Saori se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico conmigo, otooto _-chan?_

Había enfatizado el honorífico “-chan” sin poder evitarlo, pero solo logró una expresión de franco desconcierto por parte de Ares.

-¿Cómo fue que acaba de decirme? –preguntó el dios de la Guerra Apasionada-. No sé en qué idioma habló, pero sonó como un insulto.

-Te llamó “hermanito menor”, padre –dijo Eris, siempre servicial cuando se trataba de sembrar cizaña-, así lo dicen en esas tierras bárbaras donde se crió esta vez… solo que “-chan” se usa solo con chicas y con varoncitos de menos de cinco años. Lo correcto, cosa que quizá mi tía olvidó, sería “onii-sama”.

-¡En tus sueños! –replicó Saori.

-Oh, ya veo –Ares la miró con el ceño fruncido, y ese gesto en esa cara angelical casi logró hacerla reír. Siempre había sido motivo de disputa entre ellos cuál era el mayor, porque Atenea había sido concebida primero, pero Ares había nacido antes-, sin duda lo olvidó, de la misma manera que olvidó decirle a cien de sus servidores de quién eran hijos.

-¿Vas a tener el descaro de juzgarme, Ares?

-¿Yo? ¡Lejos de mí tal cosa, hermana!  Pero, te ruego, aclárame una duda: ¿qué es lo que te ha impulsado a mentir en esta reencarnación?

-¡Yo no he mentido!

-Has ocultado información, que viene siendo lo mismo.

-Saber eso no les habría servido de nada.

-Y el que no lo supieran, te sirvió a ti para dominarlos; cada vez que naces, te vuelves más humana y menos diosa –Ares sacudió la cabeza-. Eso debe tener que ver con esta falta de ética…

 _-¿Tú_ me vas a dar lecciones de ética?

-¿Y por qué no? –Ares sacudió la cabeza-. Remontémonos a la Era del Mito, ¿quieres? ¿Recuerdas aquellos días en que nuestro padre Zeus atrapó para ti un unicornio y tú te aburriste de la pobre bestia inmediatamente porque preferiste robarle a Hades el caballo alado que le había obsequiado Poseidón? Siempre, desde entonces, he querido preguntarte qué fue lo que hizo mal el pobre Unicornio para que lo rechazaras tan claramente desde el primer momento. ¿Acaso fue que lo domaste demasiado fácilmente? ¿O es porque fue un regalo de nuestro padre y tú preferías cazar por ti misma?

-¿Ahora me sales con esa historia? ¡Si todavía tuviera el Unicornio, con todo gusto te lo regalaría!

La sonrisa de Ares se borró como por encanto, que era de esperar, pero las carcajadas de Eris y Astrea… eso sí que no lo esperaba Saori. Astrea no solía reír y Eris _jamás_ le había reído una broma a Atenea…

En todo caso, el Unicornio, un símbolo de paz, era un regalo bastante desafortunado para una diosa de la Guerra y solo era mencionado en su presencia por los imprudentes (como Ares), ya que (aunque estaba segura de que su padre había intentado complacerla), su Unicornio solo había servido para que los dioses de la guerra de los otros Panteones se rieran de ella. Y si algo había que Atenea no soportaba era hacer el ridículo.

-Temo que a Zeus no le hará ninguna gracia que hayas regalado así su obsequio –dijo Eris.

-¿Qué dices?

-Todavía tienes el Unicornio, boba.

-Escapó de su establo hace milenios y jamás volví a saber de él. Por eso dije “si todavía tuviera”.

-Pero seguía perteneciéndote –intervino Astrea-. No huyó, sino que se unió al ciclo de las reencarnaciones para poder servirte.

-Tan solo quería ser digno de ti –añadió Eris, con tono venenoso-. Tú nunca apreciaste su esfuerzo y acabas de regalárselo a mi padre. Pobrecito Unicornio. Pero mis hermanos y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien, nos encantan las mascotas, ¿verdad, padre?

-Yo tampoco le veo la gracia –advirtió Ares, ahora más preocupado que molesto-. Solías simplemente reírte de mis esfuerzos cada vez que yo intentaba ofenderte, pero ahora no te basta con devolverme la ofensa sino que además acumulas insulto sobre insulto. Me asustas, hermana.

-¿Ares?

Eris parecía tan sorprendida como Saori por las palabras de Ares, pero Astrea asintió.

-Ciertamente es un insulto grave a un dios de la Guerra, en cualquiera de sus formas, pero era inevitable, estaba escrito que esto sucediera y por eso llegué yo aquí para ratificar este regalo ante la próxima asamblea de los dioses, para que sea legal.

-¡Pero yo no he regalado nada! –protestó Saori.

-Regalaste a tu Caballero de Bronce del Unicornio –replicó Astrea.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No lo habías notado? Tu Caballero del Unicornio no es más que la reencarnación del Unicornio que te obsequió Zeus en tu primer cumpleaños.

Saori le dirigió una mirada alarmada a Ares, que seguía extrañamente serio.

-Cada vez que reencarnas te vuelves más cruel, hermana, debería funcionar al revés –murmuró Ares, como la situación acabara de confirmarle algo que sospechaba.

-¡No entiendo! –protestó Saori-. ¿Por qué es más insulto para ti que para mí el ser dueño de un unicornio?

-No dije que fuera más insulto. Solo estoy diciendo que no es costumbre tuya responderme con una ofensa más grave que la que yo acabara de hacerte.

-¡Pero yo no…!

-Vámonos, padre –dijo Eris de repente, con aire preocupado. Al parecer, no le hacía gracia burlase de Atenea cuando Ares salía lastimado-. Mis hermanos te aguardan.

Saori se quedó sola de nuevo, preguntándose si aquello era parte de una broma elaborada (lo que sería toda una novedad, tratándose de Ares) o si estaba atrapada en alguna clase de pesadilla.


	19. Negociación

Estaba fuera de balance y lo sabía. La discusión con Seiya, el malentendido con Ares, las consecuencias que eso podría traerle a Jabu…

Entró a la tienda de Poseidón sin anunciarse (su cosmos debería ser más que suficiente) y recibió un duro golpe.

Saga, de rodillas ante Poseidón.

Su querido, orgulloso Saga… ¿suplicándole a Poseidón?

Saori juró ante sí misma que cuando esa guerra terminara y Poseidón ya no fuera necesario, ella misma le arrebataría a Kanon y lo regresaría con su hermano si no accedía a devolverlo ese mismo día.

Su orgulloso Saga, suplicando… esa era una aberración insoportable.

Y después aquel reproche, ese “tú sabías” que parecía un eco del dicho por Seiya…

Luego de decidir la estrategia, y tan pronto como Saga salió para transmitir sus órdenes, Saori retuvo a Poseidón.

-Quiero que renegociemos nuestro acuerdo –le dijo, decidida a enderezar las cosas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Quiero que me devuelvas a Kanon.

-¿Y cómo me compensarás? ¿Lo cambiarás por su gemelo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y si se me ocurre pedir a cambio a tu Caballero de Piscis?

-¿Eh?

-Desde aquí puedo ver que sigue siendo digno de su fama como el más hermoso entre tus Caballeros. ¿Me lo cederás si te devuelvo a Kanon?

Saori siguió la mirada de Poseidón y vio que Saga estaba besando a su compañero justo en ese momento. El Caballero de Géminis y el de Piscis habían estado juntos los últimos veinte años, en las buenas y en las malas.

La sola sugerencia de poner a Saga en la situación de elegir entre su hermano y la persona amada era una demostración más de la crueldad de Poseidón y ella sintió de nuevo hervir la rabia.

-Trato de llegar a un acuerdo justo y tú te burlas de mí –siseó-. Ten cuidado, oh tú que sacudes la tierra, no vaya a ser que lamentes después tus palabras.

¿Por qué la miraba con tanta sorpresa?

-Si te he ofendido, ofrezco disculpas –dijo él, con un tono humilde que la sorprendió-, mi intención era bromear.

-¿Bromear con algo así?

-Una broma desafortunada, me disculpo otra vez.

-Quiero que me devuelvas a Kanon.

-Sería un tanto complicado justo ahora, pero tomo nota de tu deseo. ¿Podremos hablarlo con calma cuando hayamos rescatado el Refugio? Entonces escucharé con atención todos tus argumentos.

Sorpresa sobre sorpresa. El estar aplacada de repente luego de luchar con tanta fuerza contra la furia que la enloquecía, casi la dejó mareada.

-Está bien. Hablaremos entonces.

**~***~**

Tan pronto como Atenea se retiró, Kanon escuchó a Poseidón hablando en su mente con tono irritado.

“Más te vale que eso en verdad haya sido una broma. Intercambiarte por tu cuñado nos dejaría a tu hermano y a mí sumamente descontentos.”

-Solo trataba de mantener el personaje.

“Yo no hago bromas que puedan acarrearme un destino peor que la muerte.”

-Ah, vamos, Afrodita no puede ser tan malo…

“Estoy pensando en la venganza que tomaría tu hermano si lo separaras de su consorte.”

-Uh, bueno, si lo pones así… pero me preocupa más la reacción de Atenea. Hay algo extraño en su actitud.

“…Cierto.”


	20. Enemigos

Ares estaba tan ocupado rumiando la más reciente ofensa de Atenea que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se alejó del campamento, una imprudencia totalmente normal en un dios famoso por (precisamente) ser imprudente.

Tuvo la oportunidad de lamentar ese rasgo de su carácter cuando cayó sobre él una sombra inesperada y levantó los ojos para encontrarse frente a dos hombres de estatura descomunal.

Los conocía, eran los Alóadas, los que lo habían hecho prisioneros durante la Era del Mito, cuando había quedado débil e indefenso luego de que uno de los servidores de Atenea (el Caballero Pegaso) lo hiriera a traición en la última guerra sagrada en la que pudo involucrarse.

Trece meses lo habían mantenido prisionero en una vasija de bronce…

Su mano voló a la empuñadura de su espada solo para descubrir lo mucho que le costaba desenvainarla en su forma actual: el arma sagrada no estaba diseñada para que la empleara un niño. Aun así, se las arregló para sacarla de la vaina y enfrentó a los dos gigantes, que sonreían de oreja a oreja contemplando sus esfuerzos.

-Ustedes… -murmuró Ares y apretó la empuñadura de la espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-. Deberían estar en lo más profundo del Tártaro. Hades me lo prometió…

-Hades no tiene fuerza como para mantener sus promesas –dijo Oto.

-Los Titanes no fueron los únicos que escaparon. Ahora servimos a nuevos amos y ellos nos prometieron… ¿adivinas cuál será nuestra recompensa? –añadió Efialtes.

Ares se tensó todavía más y los Alóadas rieron.

-Sí, justamente eso: el cuerpo original de Ares, para que hagamos lo que nuestra voluntad decida –continuó Efialtes.

-Tengo entendido que mantienes tu forma inmortal en el Refugio porque todavía no ha sanado completamente de las veces que te sacamos del ánfora de bronce para jugar un rato, cuando el hambre y el encierro te debilitaron lo suficiente como para que dejaras de poner objeciones.

Efialtes se aproximó, blandiendo la espada en forma burlona, solo para demostrar que conservaba toda su habilidad, en contraste con la manera forzada en la que Ares sostenía su propia arma, con manos de niño todavía no acostumbradas a ese peso.

-Has escogido una apariencia agradable en esta encarnación, pero creo que a pesar de eso destruiré tu cuerpo mortal ahora mismo. Una vez que tu forma humana haya muerto, tu alma se verá obligada a volver a tu cuerpo divino… ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando despiertes de vuelta en tu forma débil y lastimada, para encontrar que mi hermano y yo estamos ahí, esperándote?

-Quizá ni esperemos a que despiertes y cuando vuelvas en ti ya estaremos continuando el juego justo donde lo dejamos cuando tu hermano Hermes llegó a interrumpirnos –apuntó Oto.

Conocía demasiado bien las estrategias del terror (él mismo había inventado algunas), se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que pretendían hablándole así: lograr que perdiera la cabeza. En realidad, no hacía falta esforzarse tanto para conseguirlo, siempre había sido impulsivo y colérico, pero no le quedaba más que admitir que eran ellos quienes, en los tiempos heroicos, le habían enseñado el significado del miedo (junto con muchas otras palabras, como humillación, vergüenza, indefensión…).

Si ese era su destino, su única opción era enfrentarlo. Ares apretó los dientes y se preparó, sabiendo que tendría que esperar que ellos atacaran, porque era demasiado pequeño y débil como para tomar la ofensiva. Eso jamás le había gustado… y quizá las cosas serían menos horribles si las lágrimas (de ira, de frustración, de miedo) no estuvieran nublándole la visión y resbalando por su cara para hilaridad de los Alóadas.

Vio a Efialtes atacar primero y empezó a levantar su espada en lo que (sabía) era un despliegue patético. Demasiado despacio, con demasiada poca fuerza… no necesitaba ser aficionado al ajedrez, como Atenea, para adivinar el resultado que tendría esa jugada: su espada escaparía de sus manos y un segundo golpe del Alóada acabaría con él…

Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba, una persona protegió su pecho con un brazo y lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

Vio la punta de la espada de su enemigo lanzar chispas al hacer contacto con el brazal que portaba su inesperado salvador. También vio a los Alóadas dejar de sonreír, perplejos, y esa fue una visión maravillosa.

-Quédate detrás de mí, niño –ordenó una voz.

El solo considerar la orden era humillante, pero obedeció sin rechistar.

Ese no era uno de sus Berserkers y los ojos del dios se abrieron de par en par cuando comprendió finalmente de quién se trataba.

El Caballero de Bronce del Unicornio había acudido a defenderlo.


	21. Rescate

Los Alóadas juzgaron mal la fuerza del Caballero de Atenea.

En realidad, eso no fue algo que sorprendiera a Jabu en lo más mínimo, la gran mayoría de sus rivales solía caer en el mismo error. Era natural, no era uno de los Cinco.

La Señorita lo había dejado atrás nuevamente, hacía unos pocos minutos le habían confirmado que no participaría en el ataque al Refugio, sino que le correspondería proteger el campamento. Una humillación más, encima de muchas otras. Ya casi ni las sentía, y eso debería resultar alarmante.

Probablemente recibiría alguna sanción por abandonar su puesto para ayudar a ese niño al que estaban persiguiendo aquellos dos matones, pero no habría podido sufrir que lo mataran frente a sus ojos.

Peor para los matones, porque volcó en ellos toda la frustración y el enojo que había estado tragándose desde los catorce años.

Cuando los puso en fuga (lo bastante maltrechos como para que no pudieran participar en otro combate durante un buen tiempo), miró por fin con más atención al niño, que lo contemplaba con ojos grandes y llenos de sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ares hubiera querido corresponder a la sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado pasmado. El Unicornio de Atenea había atacado justo como lo haría un Berserker: con verdadera furia y sin cuidarse de si salía o no lastimado en el proceso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño?

-Er… sí…

El pobre niño debía haber pasado el susto de su vida, era asombroso que todavía tuviera la espada en las manos. Jabu puso una rodilla en tierra, sacó un pañuelo y procedió a limpiarle la cara, que todavía estaba húmeda por las lágrimas. Probablemente no ayudaría mucho al orgullo de la pobre criatura si lo devolvía con los suyos y todavía se notaba que había llorado.

-Listo, así está mejor.

-…Gracias… -murmuró Ares.

-No hay por qué. ¿A cuál dios sirves?

-Hum…

-¡Padre!

Dos hombres jóvenes (evidentemente alarmados) corrían hacia ellos.

-Ah… -Ares trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Como solía suceder, no las encontró y tuvo que conformarse con ser directo y conciso-. Mi nombre es Ares, y estos dos son mis hijos y heraldos: Fobos y Deimos, el Terror y la Huida.

Jabu no supo qué cara poner. ¿Acababa de limpiarle la cara al dios de la Guerra Sangrienta?

-…Supongo que debería disculparme por haberle faltado el respeto a Su Alteza… -comenzó, tratando de ser diplomático.

Las carcajadas simultáneas de los Heraldos de la Guerra lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-Este _tiene_ que ser un Caballero de Atenea –dijo Fobos.

-Ya, ponte de pie, guerrero. Los servidores del Brotoilogos no son tan formales en su presencia –Deimos le dio a Jabu una palmada en el hombro (que casi lo lanzó al suelo) antes de dirigirse a Ares-. ¿Estás bien, padre?  Pediría que te examine un médico, pero parece que todavía estás entero. ¿Aquellos dos eran los Alóadas o solo tuve una alucinación de un mal recuerdo?

Ares sonrió por fin.

-Eran ellos, y que mi maldición los acompañe a donde quiera que vayan. Hijos, este es el Caballero de Bronce del Unicornio que les mencionó su hermana.

-Ah, vaya. ¿En serio? –Deimos rió de nuevo-. Y yo que temía que fuera otro como el de la armadura rosa.

-No te recomiendo que hables de ese otro en forma irrespetuosa, recuerda que fue avatar de Hades.

Jabu se puso de pie, guardando para más tarde la curiosidad de por qué una hija de Ares iba a mencionarlo. ¿Y cuál hija podría ser? ¿Harmonía o Eris?

Contempló en silencio a Ares entregar la espada y la vaina a sus hijos, que recibieron el arma con caras de confusión para luego preguntarle si estaba seguro de querer marchar desarmado.

-Este pobre cuerpo mío no tiene todavía la fuerza para un arma de este tipo, pero no me detuve a pensar y la tomé de la armería porque es como la que suelo usar normalmente. Una imprudencia de mi parte, como de costumbre –Ares se encogió de hombros-. Tendré que resignarme a usar algo más liviano… un cuchillo, quizá.

-Eso te acercaría demasiado al enemigo –advirtió Fobos-, a un hombre alto le bastaría agarrarte por el cabello para ponerte en un problema serio.

-Y ya vimos que los Titanes tienen a por lo menos dos guerreros bastante altos –apuntó Deimos.

-Bueno, en ese caso… creo que voy a necesitar que alguien me cuide.

Los heraldos de la Guerra contemplaron a Ares con auténtico espanto.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y dónde escondiste el cadáver de mi padre?! –exclamó Fobos.

Ares rió.

-Anda, niño, ve a reunir a las tropas, mejor. Creo que Atenea iba a hablar con Poseidón para ponerlo al tanto de sus planes, así que no tardarán mucho en dar la orden de ataque.

-Iré a buscarte algún arma apropiada a tu estatura, padre –ofreció Deimos.

-Vayan con mi bendición, hijos.

Ares esperó a que se hubieran alejado un poco para hablarle de nuevo a Jabu.

-Unicornio, ¿me acompañarás en el campo de batalla?

-…¿Yo?

-Como dije, voy a necesitar que alguien me proteja.

Jabu evaluó la situación. ¿Por qué no? Era una petición directa del dios de la Guerra, si la Señorita se molestaba por eso, siempre podía invocar la diplomacia como excusa.

-Por supuesto, Alteza.

-Excelente… pero olvida el “Alteza”, ¿quieres? Ya bastante van a reírse de mí con esta figura y un guardaespaldas para que además te dirijas a mí como si fuera mi hermana.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

_Brotoilogos_ es uno de los epítetos de Ares, significa “destructor de hombres”.


	22. Ojos

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –preguntó Hades, irritado.

Había intentado estar lo más lejos posible de Atenea y su Orden durante la batalla, pero luego ocurrió aquel extraño cambio de planes y de repente estaba guiando a guerreros que no eran los suyos… y tenía al asesino de dioses convertido en su sombra.

-Sigo órdenes –replicó Seiya, que tampoco parecía muy contento.

-¿De quién?

-Poseidón.

Hades prometió mentalmente que hablaría con su hermano acerca de límites si acaso salía con vida, cosa que dudaba.

En realidad, no había tenido en ningún momento la menor duda de que moriría en esa batalla. Era, a fin de cuentas, una guerra perdida y, si estaba luchando, era por la simple y sencilla razón de que no podía abandonar a sus hermanos ni siquiera sabiendo que no tenía la menor posibilidad de salvarlos.

¿Qué impedía a los Titanes ahorrarse problemas y destruir los cuerpos originales de Poseidón, Zeus y Hera? Con solo destruir a Zeus, podrían darse por ganadores. Intentó no pensar en el riesgo que corrían también Ares y Dionisio… desde su punto de vista, esos dos todavía eran niños.

Sabía que si la lucha se había alargado tanto era solamente por la arrogancia de los Titanes: no se conformarían con vencerlos porque lo principal era verlos humillados. Esa era la razón por la que los servidores de los Titanes estaban esforzándose tanto por acabar con los avatares (y probablemente la razón principal por la que seguía con vida cuando Pegaso llegó a su lado), tenían órdenes de capturar con vida a todos los dioses que fuera posible. Especialmente Atenea y él, que no empleaban avatares.

-Aléjate de mí –gruñó, irritado.

-Qué más quisiera, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Hades se detuvo y esta vez no fue solo por lo mucho que le estaba doliendo la herida todavía fresca con todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Enfrentó a Pegaso y lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Desde cuándo obedeces órdenes?

Fue un terrible error y Hades lo comprendió cuando vio los ojos de Pegaso agrandarse con alarma. El impacto de una maza empleada diestramente lo lanzó al suelo, seguro de que (muy probablemente) tenía seriamente lastimado el brazo derecho y un tanto comprometidas al menos dos costillas.

Seiya actuó con rapidez y rechazó a la criatura que acababa de golpear a Hades. Era increíble que el dios se hubiera distraído lo suficiente como para no ver llegar aquella cosa del tamaño de un búfalo, y era todavía peor saber que se había distraído por hablar con él, que debía estar protegiéndolo.

-¡Tranquilo! –exclamó-. Solo hay que llevarte a un lugar seguro…

-¿Un lugar seguro en mitad de un campo de batalla? –replicó Hades entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie-. Menos mal que no pierdes el sentido del humor.

-¡Escucha…! –Seiya volteó a mirarlo y tuvo que dar un paso atrás, Hades estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado y él había estado cerca (demasiado cerca) de volver a caer en el hechizo.

Durante años se había preguntado qué rayos había sucedido con él al momento de ver al verdadero Hades por primera vez. ¿Por qué en ese instante, cuando el mundo y la vida de Atenea pendían de un hilo, él solamente había podido pensar en los ojos de Hades? Y ahora, en medio de una batalla por las vidas de cinco dioses, él había estado a punto de quedarse (otra vez) contemplando sus ojos como un bobo, corriendo el riesgo de que mataran a Hades frente a él.

-¡Hay que sacarte de aquí! –declaró, convencido.

-Guíame –replicó Hades, con un leve rastro de sarcasmo en la voz.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Seiya descubrió con espanto que habían quedado casi aislados del resto de sus aliados. Necesitaba poner a Hades a salvo, y en ese momento la forma más rápida de conseguir ayuda para protegerlo era acercarse a donde estaba el resto de la Orden de Atenea, con Ares.

Tomada la decisión, sujetó a Hades por el brazo izquierdo (ni estando loco iba a lastimarle todavía más el derecho) y lo arrastró en dirección a donde estaba Ares, sin hacer caso de sus protestas.


	23. Combate

¿Qué diablos hacía Jabu ahí, en mitad de la batalla? Seiya recordaba claramente a Saori ordenándole quedarse en el campamento… Entonces notó al niño que estaba con él.

-¿Qué hace un niño ahí? –exclamó.

-¿Lo dice el que fue armado Caballero a los trece años? –replicó Hades-. Y no es un niño.

-¿Es una niña?

Fue toda una sorpresa escuchar a Hades reír.

-Que no te escuche decir eso. Se llama Ares y es mi sobrino.

¿Ares? ¿El “ _otro_ dios de la Guerra”, para usar el término empleado por el dios del Mar?

-¡Cuando Poseidón dijo que Ares estaba con Atenea, pensé que él se encargaría de protegerla a ella!

-¿Poseidón dijo eso? –Hades se escuchaba sorprendido-. Debe haber sido una metáfora… _Proteger,_ en el sentido que quieres usar, está más allá del poder de Ares. Es el dios de la Guerra Destructiva y la violencia sin sentido jamás ha protegido a nadie. Tal vez si lograra madurar lo suficiente como para evolucionar en un dios de la Guerra Justa (tiene las condiciones para lograrlo)… pero estoy divagando. Mira bien, ¿notas cómo son más los soldados que intentan atacarlo a él que los que enfrentan a Atenea?

-…Es un blanco más fácil.

-Sí, y además de eso, si ellos consiguieran matar a su avatar, su alma iría de inmediato a su cuerpo original y entonces lo tendrían prisionero en el Refugio. Atraer sobre sí la atención en lugar de ponerse a salvo… eso es lo más cerca que puede llegar de proteger a su hermana. Quizá Poseidón se refería a eso.

Seiya no se sintió de todo convencido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado rechazando a los enemigos que intentaban alcanzar al soberano del Inframundo en cantidades similares a los que intentaban llegar hasta Ares. Los Titanes ciertamente debían considerar a esos dos unas presas apetecibles… Así que apretó los dientes y redobló sus esfuerzos por abrirse paso entre la multitud de enemigos y proteger al dios al mismo tiempo. Jabu tenía edad más que suficiente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo, era casi un mes mayor que él, a fin de cuentas.

Por su parte, Ares estaba en su elemento.

Claro que no estaba acostumbrado a atacar _las rodillas_ de sus oponentes, pero era igualmente satisfactorio verlos caer.

Junto a él, el Unicornio estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¿Te diviertes, Unicornio?

-El nombre es Jabu, Alteza.

-Deja de decir “Alteza” y quizá yo logre recordar tu nombre. Avísame cuando hayas tenido suficiente sangre.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Cuando la sed de un guerrero se ve saciada, es hora de retirarse.

-No soy un Berserker.

-Y eso quizá sea bueno, ya te habrías olvidado de mí si lo fueras.

-¿No le molesta eso? –a Jabu le sorprendió detectar una sonrisa en la voz del dios.

-Mis Berserkers son mis hermanos de armas, cuando entramos a la batalla cada quien va seguro de que los demás podrán cuidarse a sí mismos. Por eso pedí tu protección: habría puesto a cualquiera de ellos en un serio predicamento en caso de pedirles ayuda, porque mis guerreros entran en frenesí al iniciar el combate y no hay manera de que pudieran recordar cuidar de alguien estando en éxtasis de guerra. Son grandes soldados, grandes amigos y los amo, pero conozco sus limitaciones.

-Ya veo, pero, hablando de límites, creo que nos están cercando.

-Era de esperarse –Ares sonrió de nuevo-. Somos menos, mi ilustre padre no está participando en la batalla porque si fracasamos, solo él quedará libre, o vivo… Por si no te habías dado cuenta, de esta solo saldremos victoriosos o muertos. Más probablemente, muertos.

 _-…Gracias_ por avisarme con tiempo.

-¡De nada!

Por lo visto, entre las cualidades de Ares no estaba la capacidad de detectar sarcasmo.


	24. Angustia

Dentro de la pirámide, Saga se sacudió el aturdimiento como mejor pudo; la fuerza del Titán del Mar había arrancado a Kanon de los brazos de Poseidón como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, y al resto (Sorrento, unos cuantos guerreros de Hera, el propio Saga) los había lanzado contra una pared. No se levantó todavía sino que miró a su alrededor y trató de evaluar la situación

Kanon estaba atrapado dentro de una esfera de agua a metro y medio de altura.

Poseidón, por su parte, estaba de pie frente a Pontos, así que Saga se preparó mentalmente para apoyarlo tan pronto como se pusiera en movimiento. Quizá si el dios atacaba al Titán, él podría sacar a Kanon del agua…

-Tomé tu lugar en el panteón, anciano. Sabes que mi poder supera al tuyo –espetó Poseidón, dando un paso al frente.

-Eso dices y quizá hasta sea cierto, pero te olvidas de tu mascota –Pontos señaló la burbuja-. Tienes que admitir que es un error revelar tan fácilmente tus afectos.

-Estará libre en cuanto mueras.

-Antes de que logres herirme, ese frágil _mortal_ habrá muerto tres veces –Ponto sonrió-. Oh, sí, percibo en él la ambrosía, pero todavía es pronto como para el que cambio sea permanente, ¿no crees? Mi burbuja puede aplastarlo antes de que me alcances. ¿Vas a arriesgar su vida?

Poseidón rechinó los dientes, había tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Arrodíllate ante mí, como corresponde, sobrino nieto.

Pasmado, Saga vio a Poseidón hacer exactamente eso: arrodillarse. El dios del Mar no opuso resistencia cuando más agua apareció de la nada para tomar la forma de cadenas enroscándose como serpientes alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡De acuerdo, me rindo! ¡Déjalo ir! –exigió Poseidón.

-Ahora menos que nunca –respondió Pontos, calmadamente, e hizo aparecer una mordaza de agua para silenciar a Poseidón-. Es una mascota demasiado útil. Quizá lo conserve y me divierta un poco con él de vez en cuando. Frente a ti. Ah, mira… Qué encanto, está tratando de usar tu Tridente. Quizá será mejor que lo mate ahora mismo, los esclavos rebeldes siempre son un fastidio.

Pontos se acercó a la burbuja y le habló con burla a Kanon.

Saga empezó a levantarse lentamente. Si lograba atacar al Titán por la espalda mientras estaba distraído con Kanon (que acababa de dejar caer el Tridente), habría una oportunidad…

La luz blanca borró por un segundo la existencia de todas las sombras y Saga temió haberse quedado ciego.


	25. Reunión

-Bueno, muchachos, se acabó –declaró Ares-. Hasta aquí llegan mis fuerzas… sepan que fue un honor y un placer luchar a su lado.

Los Caballeros de Atenea lo vieron dejarse caer de rodillas en tierra, exhausto.

El dios de la Guerra había resistido mucho más de lo que se habría esperado de un aprendiz de su misma edad, pero era evidente que estaba muy lejos de la fuerza y agilidad que desplegaba Atenea en otra zona del combate.

Desde el cambio de órdenes, cuando quedaron bajo el mando de Ares, no habían tenido ni un momento de descanso, y él tampoco.

Sus instrucciones habían sido rápidas y sencillas: con excepción de Jabu, ninguno debía molestarse en tratar de protegerlo; luego les advirtió que el enemigo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de eliminar con rapidez a los dioses más débiles (categoría que lo incluía a él en ese momento), por lo que no habría que esforzarse por encontrar a quienes combatir, y la premisa era causar tanto daño como fuera posible. Pero, si llegaban a quedar cerca de Hades en algún momento, debían tratar de ayudarlo.

-Nos encomendaron protegerlo a usted, Señor –señaló Shura.

-De eso se encargará el Unicornio. Recuerden que soy solo el segundo dios de la Guerra, mientras que Hades es uno de los tres pilares que sostienen el Olimpo: su seguridad importa más que la mía.

Eso había sido a primera hora de la mañana.

Ahora, cuando el sol empezaba a declinar en el horizonte, se daban cuenta de que no bromeaba ni exageraba al decir que ya no tenía fuerzas.

Dada su naturaleza, la ira de Ares se encendía fácilmente y se apagaba con rapidez, por eso las técnicas de los Berserkers se basaban en velocidad y en emplear toda la fuerza de un golpe… el desgaste era rápido hasta en las mejores circunstancias y una estrategia a largo plazo, reservar fuerzas para alargar la lucha… eso era propio de Atenea, no de él.

Al caer de rodillas, simplemente bajó la cabeza y esperó el golpe que acabaría con su existencia. Quizá los Hados se apiadarían del resto y nadie se desanimaría por culpa de su secreto. Quizá tendría suerte y no sería sino hasta después de asegurada la victoria que alguien se daría cuenta de que en realidad no estaba usando un avatar, sino que había reencarnado siendo él mismo desde un principio, como solía hacer Atenea. Su muerte, en esas condiciones, sería definitiva.

Los minutos pasaron y el golpe no llegaba.

Levantó la vista, intrigado, para descubrir que ocho Caballeros de Atenea formaban un círculo a su alrededor.

-¡Me parece haber dicho que no debían defenderme! –reclamó.

-¡No lo estamos defendiendo, Señor! –respondió el Caballero de Cáncer, con una risa burlona-. ¡Estamos ayudando a Unicornio, eso es algo totalmente distinto!

Tuvo que reír al oírlo, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado poder responder con algo solemne e inspirador, como habría hecho Atenea (seguramente los Caballeros de su hermana estaban acostumbrados a escuchar frases motivadoras y cargadas de sabiduría, no como sus Berserkes, que eran más bien dados a hacer chistes malos en los peores momentos posibles). Observó con interés a los Caballeros, estaban turnándose, de manera que siempre había dos junto a él, descansando, mientras los otros seis se encargaban de mantener al enemigo a alguna distancia. Calculó que así podrían resistir un poco más y quizá él recuperaría suficiente fuerza como para morir de pie cuando llegara el último asalto de los Titanes.

Su buen ánimo se derrumbó cuando Seiya llegó con ellos, y Hades quedó a su lado. No, eso no estaba bien.

-¡Deberían estar al otro lado de la pirámide! –dijo Jabu.

-Quedamos separados de nuestro grupo –replicó Seiya que había tomado un lugar entre los protectores luego de (más o menos) dejar caer a Hades junto a Ares en el centro del círculo.

No, eso no era lo que Ares quería. Si tenía que morir, no debía ser frente a Hades…

-Ares… ¿qué te has hecho a ti mismo?

La sorpresa en el rostro de su tío le dijo con toda claridad que había sido descubierto. Hasta ese momento había tenido suerte porque los otros Olímpicos no lo recordaban de pequeño: se había criado lejos de Grecia, en Tracia (nunca supo, ni se atrevió a preguntar, por qué Hera decidió eso, pero sospechaba que su madre temía que Zeus pudiera imitar las costumbres de Cronos), Zeus nunca lo visitó y solo se conocieron cuando Ares tuvo edad para asumir su rol como dios de la Guerra. Por lo mismo, ya era adulto cuando conoció a sus hermanos inmortales… pero Hades siempre estuvo pendiente de él desde su infancia e incluso insistía en que pasara en el Inframundo al menos tres meses de cada año, ¡por supuesto que podía reconocerlo de inmediato!

-¿No lo apruebas? –preguntó, dolido.

-No lo apruebo en tu hermana y en ti me resulta preocupante. ¡Es exponerte demasiado! ¿Qué haremos si logran lastimarte seriamente?

Ares recorrió con la mirada a Hades y sus ojos se detuvieron (con gran elocuencia) en cada golpe y cada herida.

-Buena pregunta –respondió por fin-, pero al menos ni tu cuerpo ni el mío están atrapados _allá_ dentro.

-Quizá eso sea lo único medianamente positivo. ¡Imprudente, imprudente Ares! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Tenerme paciencia. ¿Estás… molesto?

-No, solo preocupado. Pudiste resguardar tu cuerpo en mi reino y usar un avatar, como siempre.

-No te veo a ti siguiendo tu propio consejo.

-¿No? Mi avatar está justo ahí –Hades señaló a Shun, que se esforzaba mucho por fingir que no estaba escuchando.

-¿Te han mencionado que este avatar tuyo se parece _mucho_ a la esposa de uno de mis hermanos mortales?

-Más de una vez. No cometas tú ese error.

-…De acuerdo. En todo caso, tu avatar te está resultando tan útil como a mí el mío, que quedó en Tracia junto con mis servidores demasiado viejos o demasiado jóvenes. Se llama Iskander y le encanta reparar cosas. Creo que tiene más potencial como mecánico automotriz que como reencarnación del dios de la Guerra.

-Ares.

-Es un buen mecánico, en serio. No tengo muchos de esos.

Hades dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-No tiene caso discutir ahora.

-Cierto –Ares se puso de pie-. Descansa, puedes estar seguro de que no les saldrá nada barato llegar hasta aquí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Hades lo sujetó por el cinturón cuando se dirigía hacia el borde del círculo-. ¡De ninguna manera vas a exponerte a una muerte definitiva!

-Mi muy querido y respetado tío, no es un buen momento como para que el conejo llame “orejón” al burro.

-¿No está usando un avatar? –intervino Seiya, con el ceño fruncido.

-No –replicó Hades, con el tono exasperado de un adulto que todavía no acaba de creer la última travesura de un niño.


	26. Nacimiento

Los guerreros de los Titanes atacaron de nuevo, en masa, mejor organizados que la última vez. Era como ver una ola viniéndoseles encima y el círculo protector se redujo cuando los Caballeros de Atenea se vieron obligados a retroceder.

-Suéltame –le dijo Ares a Hades con voz suplicante-. Si voy a morir, quiero que sea enfrentando a mi enemigo… ¡¿Qué haces?!

Por toda respuesta, Hades, lo abrazó, con la evidente intención de escudarlo con su cuerpo cuando los Caballeros ya no pudieran contener la marea de enemigos.

Seiya apretó los labios, encontraba realmente difícil conciliar a ese Hades dispuesto a morir antes que su sobrino con el que había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de Saori.

Pero no era tiempo para filosofar al respecto, pronto ya no podrían evitar…

Una cúpula de luz plateada apareció entre ellos y sus atacantes. Los enemigos se estrellaban contra ella y retrocedían, envueltos en una niebla blanca que los corroía hasta dejar solo huesos blancos en pocos segundos.

-Esto es ...¡¿Un escudo?! –exclamó Seiya, maravillado y horrorizado a partes iguales antes de volverse hacia el único entre ellos que estaba empleando su cosmos en ese momento-. ¡Jabu! ¡No sabía que podías hacer algo así!

-Tampoco yo –replicó Jabu, que no estaba menos sorprendido.

-Es natural –Hades tosió y trató de esconder (sin éxito) la sangre que escupió al hacerlo, el esfuerzo por sujetar a Ares debía haber hecho ceder sus costillas lastimadas y empezaba a temer que alguna hubiese logrado herir un pulmón-. El Unicornio solo alcanza su verdadero potencial cuando tiene alguien a quien proteger. Eso es el Escudo de Luna… nada impuro puede cruzarlo…

-¿Cómo? –dijo Jabu.

-Es la naturaleza de tu constelación guardiana. Los unicornios no atacan, solo defienden… por eso es inútil colocar un unicornio en una línea de ataque si no pones a su lado alguien que deba ser protegido… Lo normal –añadió, con aire intrigado- es usar unicornios como última línea de defensa en un lugar sagrado. Un buen estratega habría dejado al Unicornio en el campamento porque así Zeus estaría más seguro en caso de que el asalto falle.

-Me olvidé de eso y le pedí que me acompañara –dijo Ares, con un hilo de voz-, pero no puedo decir que esté muy arrepentido por ello justo en este momento.

 _-¡¿Esto_ es obra tuya?!

-Atenea iba a dejarlo en el campamento…

-Roguemos a los Hados para que tu padre no se entere de que estuviste interfiriendo con las estrategias de Atenea.

-¿Jabu? ¿Cuánto podrás sostenerlo? –interrumpió Seiya, que veía con preocupación las condiciones en las que se encontraba Hades, era evidente que cada vez se le dificultaba más el respirar.

-No tengo idea –admitió Jabu, al tiempo que le daba a Seiya un pañuelo, Seiya parpadeó un par de veces, aceptó el pañuelo se lo dio a Hades, que lo usó para limpiarse la sangre de la boca luego de soltar a Ares-. Siento… grietas, temo que no tardará mucho en ceder.

-¿Cuántos pañuelos llevas contigo? –preguntó Ares, de repente.

-¿Eh? Generalmente, dos.

-Ah.

-No pareces preocupado.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy al borde del pánico y cuando _yo_ entro en frenesí, entonces las cosas sí se ponen realmente _feas._ Habrá que admitir que no tiene mucho sentido el que, en medio de todo esto, mi mayor curiosidad sea cómo es que un guerrero logra conservar, luego de doce horas de combate, un pañuelo blanco perfectamente limpio y planchado, debe ser que el miedo me está terminando de volver loco –Ares le sonrió ampliamente-. Estamos rodeados, si tu escudo cede ahora, no habrá quién nos salve de esta. Mi único consuelo es que si muero aquí y ahora, los Alóadas no podrán ponerme un dedo encima de nuevo –Ares miró de nuevo a Hades, el dios de la Guerra tenía una expresión extraña cuando vio a su tío escupir sangre por segunda vez, Seiya tuvo la impresión de que lucía como alguien que hubiera comprendido algo horrible de repente-. Tú no estás bien.

-Ares, hijo… -murmuró Hades-. No quiero que corras riesgos…

-¡Tranquilo, tío! –la expresión extraña de Ares fue remplazada por la sonrisa más falsa que Seiya había visto en su vida-. Sabes perfectamente que no corro ningún peligro y, aunque así fuera, nada es mejor para un guerrero que una bella muerte en el campo de batalla.

-Yo preferiría vivir para ver los resultados –apuntó Jabu.

-Estoy tratando de hacer que se tranquilice un poco y no me estás ayudando, Unicornio.

-Bueno, es que…

El estallido de luz cegadora que provino de la pirámide los hizo callar a todos.

-Ha nacido una nueva deidad –dijo Ares, antes de volverse hacia Jabu, el cosmos del dios de la Guerra se encendió de súbito en una forma que no había empleado hasta ese momento, era como si de repente tuviera acceso a toda la fuerza que debería desplegar como adulto-. ¡Unicornio! ¡Protege a mi tío! ¡Los demás, vengan conmigo, vamos a atacar!

-¿Qué? –exclamó Seiya, alarmado. ¿Estaba loco? Eran demasiado pocos como para enfrentar a todos esos guerreros que… Entonces lo notó: los guerreros de los Titanes habían dejado de atacar el escudo y permanecían mirándose desconcertados entre ellos.

-Siente el Cosmos, Pegaso. ¡Una sacudida así solo la producen la muerte y la vida! Pero esta clase de energía… es vida. Alguien acaba de alcanzar el Noveno Sentido en este momento y no tiene control sobre su poder, por eso esta oleada de fuerza pura extendiéndose en todas direcciones –Ares blandió su cuchillo con una sonrisa salvaje-. Los dioses jóvenes todavía recordamos esto y no nos sorprende… pero los Titanes son viejos, no están acostumbrados al desbalance que produce en todos estas ondas en el Cosmos, no recordarán cómo compensar, se les dificultará controlar a su gente… ¡Este es el momento de dar vuelta a las cosas! ¡Retira el escudo, Unicornio! ¡GUERREROS! ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA HORA!

Presas de un entusiasmo repentino, los otros Caballeros de Atenea lo siguieron de inmediato cuando se lanzó a la ofensiva. Solo Seiya y Jabu quedaron con Hades.

-¡¿Qué les ocurre?! –preguntó Jabu, alarmado. No había tenido la menor intención de obedecer a Ares, pero tuvo que dejar caer el escudo cuando los otros Caballeros empezaron a correr, no iba a arriesgarse a lastimar a un amigo hasta no estar absolutamente seguro de cuál era la definición de “puro” e “impuro” con respecto al Escudo de Luna.

-Éxtasis de guerra –explicó Hades-. Ares acaba de hacerlos entrar en un frenesí sagrado… A ellos y a todos los demás guerreros de los Olímpicos, por lo que alcanzo a ver desde aquí… Más de uno va a reclamarle después por esto… Tú eres inmune por causa de tu constelación, los unicornios nunca pierden la sensatez.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces bien –apuntó Seiya-, no se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido.

-¡Oye!

-¿Por qué no me afectó a mí? –continuó Seiya, ignorando a Jabu.

Hades lo ignoró a su vez.

-Me dejó atrás –murmuró Jabu.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Seiya.

-Me dejó atrás –repitió Jabu, un poco más alto-. Igual que hace la Señorita, me dejó fuera del combate.

-Eso fue mi culpa –intervino Hades-. Lo hice avergonzarse por emplear un recurso valioso de una forma distinta a como lo haría la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente… y cometí un error con eso. Suelo olvidar que la Guerra Apasionada tiene sus propias reglas y estas no tienen por qué ser racionales para funcionar correctamente… Ve con él y cuídalo.

-¿Eh?

-Acabo de revocar su orden y te pido que continúes protegiéndolo como hasta ahora. ¿Qué esperas, Unicornio? ¡Ve y ayuda a ese imprudente antes de que logre hacerse matar!

Jabu corrió para alcanzar a Ares y Seiya se cruzó de brazos frente a Hades.

-No has respondido mi pregunta –señaló.

-Eres el asesino de dioses. Cuando tu Señora te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, se aseguró de que ninguno de nosotros pudieran enfrentarte. Tomó algo de cada uno de los demás Olímpicos, de los dioses menores y hasta de los daimons y usó todo eso para hacerte invencible. Ares no puede afectarte.

-Eso… no puede ser cierto.

-Estás viendo la prueba, no tengo por qué desperdiciar mis fuerzas en tratar de convencerte.

-…¿Qué fue lo que tomó de ti?

Hades se encogió de hombros, evasivo, pero Seiya insistió hasta que no tuvo más remedio que responder con tal de hacerlo callar.

-Cuando tu Señora habla de mi “negro y duro corazón”, lo hace con conocimiento de causa: usó veneno de la Gorgona para abrirme una herida lo bastante profunda como para llegar hasta mi corazón y robar un trozo, que usó como parte de los ingredientes del filtro que te hizo capaz de acabar con todos los dioses… exceptuándola a ella.

-Saori… ella no haría algo así.

-¿No? –Hades enarcó las cejas-. Y, sin embargo, henos aquí. Si tu Señora pudo vencerme de un solo golpe en mi propio reino fue porque sabía perfectamente en dónde está la vieja herida que jamás sanará por completo, porque el veneno sigue corroyendo mi carne y recordándome a cada instante la forma en que la diosa de la Estrategia aprovechó mi mayor debilidad y la volvió en mi contra…

Un ataque de tos lo obligó a interrumpirse.

Seiya, inquieto, se sentó junto a él y logró (con no poco esfuerzo) convencerlo de usarlo como apoyo para que pudiera respirar mejor.

Así estaban cuando Tánatos e Hipnos los encontraron, una vez concluida la batalla.


	27. Reencarnaciones

Seiya había lamentado la muerte de Kanon, veinte años atrás.

Como la mayor parte de la Orden, había tenido oportunidad de sorprenderse cuando Hyoga y Shiryu hablaron sobre él con respeto y admiración, y cuando Milo lo recordó con algo de pena. Pero lo que no había dejado la menor duda de que su muerte era un suceso triste, era el dolor de Saga, tan evidente para todos, tan profundo y tan interminable.

También tuvo, como los demás, oportunidad de sorprenderse por el esmero con el que tres de los Traidores se dedicaron a cuidarlo (claro que, solía rumiar para sus adentros, aquel beso espectacular del primer día daba por lo menos una pista de por qué Afrodita se preocupaba tanto por él).

Cuando sintió los pensamientos de los demás como una marea a través del Cosmos repitiendo con preocupación el nombre de Saga, y supo que Kanon no solo estaba vivo, sino que había estado prisionero con Poseidón (¿o prisionero _de_ Poseidón?) los últimos veinte años y que ahora era el avatar del dios, lo primero que sintió fue angustia.

Por Saga, a quien admiraba y de quién había aprendido mucho en esas dos décadas hasta volverse una especie de aprendiz no oficial (aunque eso disgustara a Marin, que se quejaba de que su alumno era más respetuoso con Saga que con ella), por Saori, que debía sufrir por no poder hacer nada al respecto, por los tres amigos de Saga, que quizá también habían sido amigos de Kanon…

No sabía si sentir pena por el propio Kanon, ya que aunque su cuerpo viviera ahora, su mente sin duda alguna había sido suprimida por completo y ya no era su alma la que animaba ese cuerpo…

Por encima de todo y de todos, temía por Shun, que debía estar viendo en aquella persona que cruzó el campamento hasta su tienda sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda un reflejo de lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle a él.

Ver al avatar de Poseidón ataviado para la batalla con la escama del Dragón Marino en lugar de la armadura divina que le correspondía (supuestamente para confundir al enemigo, porque sería Julián quien usara la armadura de Poseidón), lo que sintió fue rabia, porque era recordarle a todos que aquella cáscara vacía, manipulada por la voluntad de un dios, había sido alguna vez el gemelo de uno de los Caballeros de Oro.

Uno de los que se atrevió a levantarse contra los dioses, el que se atrevió a manipularlos, el hombre al que los mismos dioses llamaban (de acuerdo con Saori) “el tejedor de engaños”.

Los Caballeros de Bronce llegaron esa mañana a la conclusión de que Saga lucía tan compuesto y calmado solo porque sabía que suplicar o reclamar haría peores las cosas para Kanon (si todavía quedaba algo de él). Ver al Caballero de Géminis partir a la batalla junto con el grupo de Poseidón, justo como si estuviera acompañando a su hermano y no al dios, estuvo a punto de romper el corazón de muchos, incluyendo el de Seiya, que no podía tragar semejante injusticia. Quizá por eso no se había molestado siquiera en _intentar_ no ser brusco con Hades. Los dioses no merecían deferencia alguna cuando eran capaces de lastimar así a alguien… quizá Kanon se había ganado el rencor de Poseidón, pero no podía ser justo torturar así a Saga, que jamás había hecho nada contra el dios del Mar.

Por eso, cuando estaba de vuelta en el campamento y luego de haber dejado a Hades al celoso cuidado de sus Heraldos (más bien, después de que Tánatos e Hipnos lo echaran con cajas destempladas luego de maldecirlo al menos cincuenta veces, a él y a sus futuras vidas… curioso que no mencionaran ninguna posible descendencia), y estaba tratando de localizar al resto de los de Bronce, no supo qué pensar ni qué decir al ver regresar a los que habían entrado al Refugio.

Podía percibir claramente el cosmos de Poseidón en el hombre de cabellos azules que empuñaba el Tridente en la mano izquierda… y caminaba junto a Kanon con la calma de la que solo puede hacer gala quien está en completa confianza. ¿Ese era Poseidón de vuelta en su cuerpo original?

Pero lo más extraño de todo era Kanon, que reía por algo dicho por Saga… quien estaba sonriendo.

No era la primera vez que Seiya veía sonreír a Saga, aunque no dejaba de ser un poco raro, porque Saga generalmente solo sonreía cuando Afrodita estaba cerca… y, mientras ponderaba eso, Seiya empezó a notar que las pulsaciones en el Cosmos (señales del nacimiento del nuevo dios mencionado por Ares, que seguirían siendo perceptibles hasta que esa nueva deidad supiera cómo controlar su poder) provenían de Kanon.

Eso no podía ser posible… ¿o sí? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Afrodita fue hacia ellos sin la menor vacilación y tras él fueron también MM y Shura. El trío de Saga… Aunque con el transcurrir de los años las divisiones en la Orden ya no eran tan notorias como recién terminada la guerra contra Hades, aquellos tres y Saga habían sido… una especie de grupo aparte durante muchísimo tiempo. Seiya tenía la impresión de que no era solo por el carácter altivo que compartían los tres; Aioros afirmaba que MM y Afrodita se habían criado prácticamente juntos, por la relación “especial” que unía a sus respectivos Maestros (y cuando decía “especial”, solía mirar a Kamus y Milo, cosa que hacía reír a todos, menos a Hyoga), en cuanto a Shura, de pequeño había tenido serias dificultades para aprender griego y eso lo había aislado por largo tiempo del resto de los aprendices, hasta que Afrodita y MM (extranjeros también) empezaron a entrenar con él, cuando los tres quedaron al cuidado de Saga luego de la muerte de sus Maestros.

Era natural que se les dificultara relacionarse con el resto, incluso sin la etiqueta de “traidores” con la que tuvieron que cargar tanto tiempo.

Saga los recibió con una expresión alegre que generalmente no mostraba en público (otra sorpresa para Seiya) y… si los ojos de Seiya no lo engañaban, estaba presentándolos con Poseidón y con Kanon, pero no como se presenta ante un dios los guerreros de otra divinidad.

Cierto, Saga en los últimos años había dejado patente que no le tenía mucho afecto al protocolo, pero eso…

Cuando MM y Shura se retiraron, Seiya decidió acercarse. Las preguntas estaban empezando a acumulársele en la cabeza en una forma que se volvía alarmante por momentos.

-Seiya –Saga lo saludó en cuanto lo vio-. Tengo entendido que ya conoces a estos dos, pero creo que no fueron presentados de la manera correcta.

-La última vez que nos encontramos, el Caballero Pegaso parecía muy dispuesto a matar a mi servidor Julián –dijo Poseidón.

-En realidad, creo que era a ti a quien pretendía matar, no a Julián –apuntó Kanon.

-Ah, gracias, eso “mejora” las cosas.

-Cuando gustes.

-Eres Kanon –dijo Seiya, todavía sin poder creerlo del todo-. Pensé que… todos decían que eras el avatar de Poseidón y yo pensé que…

-¿Qué cosa?

Curioso, casi nunca era posible adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Saga, pero Kanon no parecía tener la costumbre de guardarse sus emociones y pensamientos, el antiguo Shogun parecía genuinamente intrigado, mientras que Saga (aunque todavía sonreía un poco) resultaba del todo ilegible.

-Pensé que Poseidón habría destruido tu alma –explicó Seiya.

El desconcierto de Kanon no parecía fingido.

-Destruir el alma de un avatar… ¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Sé de algunos que lo han intentado, pero no he escuchado de nadie que lo haya logrado –Poseidón sacudió la cabeza-. Solo un loco lo intentaría, ¿sabes? No somos dueños de las almas y el que destruyera una tendría que responder ante un tribunal más alto que el Olimpo.

-Pero eso… -Seiya se mordió el labio inferior. Quizá Poseidón estaba hablando como alguien que tiene pleno dominio de sus facultades. Saori había dejado muy claro que ese no era el caso con Hades-. Es bueno saberlo. La verdad es que estaba convencido de que tomar a alguien como avatar implicaba necesariamente el destruir su alma.

-Mmm… Puede dar esa impresión –dijo Poseidón-. Hay unas… tres maneras en que pueden darse las etapas en el ciclo de muerte y renacimiento de un Olímpico. Podemos hacer que nazca un cuerpo vacío, una criatura tan humana como es posible, pero sin alma, mente ni espíritu… prácticamente un cascarón viviente, y ocuparla con nuestra alma, como quien se muda a una casa nueva. También podemos encontrar una persona con las condiciones adecuadas, generalmente entre nuestra misma descendencia mortal… eso suele ser más sencillo y es lo que suelo hacer yo, por eso elijo a mis avatares entre miembros de la familia Solo: ellos descienden de uno de mis hijos mortales; bien, en este caso, el alma del dios habita el cuerpo del mortal junto con el alma original y puede tomar el control cuando quiera, o dejar que el mortal actúe y retirarse a descansar (sin abandonar el cuerpo, claro); en ese caso ya no es como ocupar una casa, sino como realizar un viaje en el que dos personas se alternan para conducir, quién “conduzca” más tiempo depende del acuerdo que puedan lograr, o de la fuerza de voluntad de cada uno. La tercera opción es que el dios fuerce su cuerpo original a… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usaste, Kanon?

-Reiniciar. Como apagar y encender de nuevo una computadora.

-Hum, sí. Aunque no es exactamente como eso… Sería como volver la computadora a su estado primigenio, recién salida de la fábrica. Quiero decir, en ese caso en particular, es el cuerpo original del dios el que vuelve a la infancia, como si renaciera.

-Eso es lo que hace Atenea.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo hacen también otros dioses?

-Es peligroso. Para lograrlo hay que consumir una cantidad elevada de néctar y ambrosía… y, aunque eso es lo que nos confiere inmortalidad y juventud, ningún exceso es bueno. Al renacer de esa manera, tu Señora corre el riesgo de perderse a sí misma…

-¿Cómo?

-La idea es que una vez que su cuerpo haya madurado lo suficiente, despertar los recuerdos de toda su existencia junto con su poder, pero una dosis demasiado grande del alimento divino y el tiempo que trascurre mientras su cuerpo crece, las nuevas experiencias y afectos… todo eso podría borrar permanentemente sus vidas pasadas y ella sería Atenea, pero no la Atenea que conocemos, sino una persona distinta. Los demás consideramos que es un riesgo demasiado grande como para intentar algo así: no hay manera de predecir en qué clase de persona te convertirás si pierdes de pronto todo lo que te hace ser quien eres. Tu Señora es temeraria, como es propio de una diosa de la Guerra, los demás nos consideramos un poco más… prudentes.

Pero entonces… ¿en qué categoría entraba Shun? ¿La segunda?

-Y cuando ocurre el segundo caso… ¿el avatar no sufre daño?

-No cuando ha recibido los cuidados apropiados desde pequeño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Kanon, curioso.

-Cuando eliges a un avatar, debes ayudarlo a prepararse. Por eso es que normalmente buscas a alguien de tu misma familia, existe la relación, hay confianza por la sangre compartida y puedes intervenir un poco en la crianza del niño para que este no sienta temor y sepa exactamente qué va a ocurrir con él y por qué es necesario –Poseidón miró a Seiya casi como si pudiera ver a través de él-. Todo esto lleva al joven Andrómeda, ¿verdad? Tus preguntas son por él más que por Kanon, a quien ves a salvo y tan cuerdo como le es posible, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo ha sido mucho que digamos.

-¡Eh! –protestó Kanon.

-Sí… aunque no puedo  juzgar mucho sobre la cordura de Kanon, claro… Me intriga… lo que pretendía lograr Hades.

-Hum. –Poseidón miró a su alrededor, comprobó que los demás dioses estaban bastante lejos y miró de nuevo a Seiya, muy serio-. Sea. Trataré de aclarar tus dudas solo porque sé que el Caballero de Géminis te respeta.


	28. Traiciones

-Tu amigo Shun no es descendiente de Hades, sino que fue elegido para ser avatar por la pureza de su alma y hay una razón para ello: el veneno de Gorgona que fue vertido sobre el pecho de mi hermano al final de la Gigantomaquia –empezó a explicar Poseidón.

-¿La… la guerra contra los Gigantes?

-Precisamente.  Fue después de ese terrible combate que Hades empezó a mostrar síntomas de estar perdiendo la razón. En aquel entonces incluso llegó a acusar a Atenea de haber intentado asesinarlo, declaró ante Zeus y ante todos los dioses que ella había logrado extraer un trozo de su corazón para crear un arma invencible. Nadie le creyó.

-…Oh.

-Pero lo que sí quedó más allá de toda duda fue lo del veneno. Esto sucedió cuando ya hacía decenas de años que el Olimpo estaba bajo asedio. Nuestros enemigos llegaron al extremo de poner dos montañas, una sobre otra…

-El Pelión y el Osa.

-Justamente, pretendían usarlas a modo de escaleras para asaltar nuestras murallas. En fin, teníamos que vigilar en forma constante y nos turnábamos. Una noche, le correspondió a Ares y Hades la misión de patrullar las almenas. A la mañana siguiente, encontramos a Hades malherido y no había el menor rastro de Ares.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud. Hades estuvo entre la vida y la muerte durante meses y cuando recuperó el uso de sus sentidos… era mucho lo que había cambiado. Alguien usó veneno de Gorgona contra él, como te dije. Tienen que haberlo sujetado, debe haber sido necesario mantenerlo quieto al menos una hora mientras el veneno era vertido, gota a gota, sobre el mismo lugar para producir una herida así, era tan profunda que casi llegaba hasta su corazón. En su delirio, mi hermano hablaba de una traición, lo cual es lógico si tenemos en cuenta que debe haber sido alguien en quien Hades confiaba. Al principio, incluso llegamos a sospechar de Ares. Eso fue una prueba terrible para Hera –Poseidón suspiró-. Hades es su hermano favorito, y Ares es su hijo más querido, la sola idea de que Ares fuera capaz de algo así… Pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Ares y cuando Hades pudo decirnos lo que había pasado… casi nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, según él?

-Juraba y volvía a jurar que dos de mis hijos mortales habían atacado a Ares a traición y que cuando él intentó ayudarlo… un Caballero de Atenea intervino para ayudar a los traidores.

-¿Un Caballero de Atenea?

-Sí –Poseidón lo miró fijamente de nuevo y Seiya tuvo la repentina seguridad de que Poseidón sí le había creído entonces a Hades, y probablemente seguía creyéndole-. Dijo que Ares estaba inconsciente e indefenso y que los Alóadas amenazaron con matarlo si Hades oponía resistencia. Y dijo que Atenea estaba con ellos y había ordenado a su Caballero usar en él aquella sangre maldita (sus palabras, no las mías) con el propósito de arrancarle un trozo del corazón. Cuando el dolor fue insoportable, Hades se desmayó y no supo a dónde habían llevado a Ares. Un año y un mes tardamos en descubrir lo que había pasado con mi sobrino y entonces quedó patente, para mi eterna vergüenza, que Hades tuvo razón al menos en una cosa: dos de mis hijos, Oto y Efialtes, eran los secuestradores… mi sobrino Apolo se encargó de ejecutarlos y a mí no se me permitió siquiera guardar luto por ellos. En cuanto al resto de las acusaciones… eran demasiado absurdas. ¿Por qué la hija más leal de Zeus se arriesgaría a dejar al borde de la muerte a uno de los tres reyes? ¿Por qué iba a abandonar a uno de sus hermanos en cautiverio y tortura? ¿Qué clase de arma pretendería crear que requiriera secreto y traición para lograrse? No, nada de eso tenía sentido. Delirios causados por el dolor, alucinaciones provocadas por el veneno. Eso tiene que haber sido, o al menos eso fue lo que concluyó Zeus.

-Hum…

-En cuanto a la relación de tu amigo con todo esto… La herida en el pecho de mi hermano es tan inmortal como él. Sana durante algún tiempo, pero vuelve a abrirse con facilidad y el dolor que produce no cesa. Si intenta reencarnar como él mismo, su cuerpo conserva la herida. Un cuerpo vacío solo le proporciona alivio temporal a su alma… Pero descubrimos que si usa un avatar, el alma de la persona cuyo cuerpo comparta ayuda a que mi hermano sane. El veneno parece estar más vinculado a su alma que a su cuerpo, y el contacto con un alma pura disminuye el poder del veneno; entre más pura sea el alma, más poderoso es su efecto sanador. Será un proceso largo, tardará muchas vidas en lograr curarse de esta manera, pero es el sistema que escogió.

-¿No hay otra forma?

-Podría beber del antídoto contra el veneno que posee Atenea, pero él sigue insistiendo que fue ella quien ocasionó todo y no quiere recibir nada de sus manos. Seguirá el camino largo por su desconfianza hacia ella.

-Ya veo… entonces, por eso escogió a Shun.

-Sí, y es triste para todos el ver que ya van dos reencarnaciones frustradas para él. A este paso no logrará sanar… Pero ha de ser culpa suya, ¿no? Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde el principio, sus servidores se habrían encargado de cuidar y educar a tu amigo desde la infancia, de manera que no hubiera temor ni rechazo al momento de que la conciencia de mi hermano despertara en él. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es que alguien señalado por Hades con su emblema de la estrella desde el día de su nacimiento fue a dar hasta el Santuario de Atenea. Alguien cometió un error terrible, porque ningún Olímpico toma para sí un mortal señalado por otro dios en una forma tan clara.

-Ahora dirás que a mí también me habías señalado para ser Shogun del Dragón Marino –intervino Kanon, con tono burlón.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que sí lo hice? Mi acuerdo con Atenea fue que tan pronto como cumplieras cinco años, uno de mis servidores se presentaría en su Santuario para recogerte y llevarte a Bluegaard, donde mi gente se encargaría de tu educación.

-…¿Ah? –Kanon le dirigió una mirada de alarma-. ¡¿Ibas a separarme de mi gemelo?!

-Lo que quería era más bien una custodia compartida –Poseidón enarcó una ceja-. Mi idea era que pasaras seis meses de cada año en mis dominios y que regresaras con tu familia los restantes seis, para que estuvieras con tu hermano. Pero no tiene caso hablar de lo que pudo ser, porque mi servidor, el abuelo de Julián, jamás llegó a su destino, otro misterio más para la lista.

-Sí llegó –intervino Saga-. Mis padres discutían mucho en aquel entonces sobre si nos mudaríamos todos a Bluegaard.

-No hubiera sido posible, siendo padre un miembro de la Orden…

-Nuestro padre vigilaba la Tercera Casa porque heredó la responsabilidad del suyo, pero no era Caballero de Géminis, era el bibliotecario del palacio. Hubiera podido llevarnos a todos a Bluegaard sin que nadie tuviera derecho a impedírselo, excepto porque las estrellas me señalaban como el próximo Caballero de Géminis. Lo que decía él era que las cosas iban a ser muy complicadas de coordinar… y el señor Solo dijo que uno de los Caballeros de los Hielos podría tomarme como su discípulo y prepararme para servir a Atenea. Así tú obtendrías la escama, yo obtendría la armadura, la familia no se separaría y ambos dioses estarían contentos. Nuestros padres ya habían encontrado casa en Bluegaard y empezaban a planear la mudanza, pero ese fue el año en que murieron.

-Sí, un hecho lamentable –añadió Poseidón-. Tíndaro y Leda me agradaban mucho, eran una pareja tan alegre… Pero, como dije, no tiene caso hablar de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Seiya se mordió el labio inferior. En aquella historia extraña había demasiadas sospechas, traiciones y muertes misteriosas.

-En todo esto solo falta el fantasma del padre de Hamlet –murmuró Kanon.

-Podríamos tenerlo si quieres, pero tendrás que interpretar tú el papel de Hamlet. No quiero a Afrodita haciendo de Ofelia ni siquiera en broma –replicó Saga de inmediato.


	29. Olimpo

El Olimpo estaba más cerca de las estrellas que el Santuario de Atenea, resplandecía, blanco y dorado, coronado de palacios.

El banquete que se celebraba en ese momento era parte de los festejos por la victoria, pero además había mucha política y diplomacia en juego. Si los dioses lograban reconciliaciones y alianzas en esos días, la paz finalmente tendría _otra_ oportunidad.

Saga era de los que se daban cuenta de ello y se sentía como pez en el agua intercambiando cortesías con los servidores de otros dioses. Algunos eran guerreros: honestos, sencillos, incapaces de doblez, pero (por lo mismo) propensos a ofender sin intención y capaces de encender la llama de la discordia por cualquier desaire (real o imaginado). Otros eran estrategas: difíciles de predecir, astutos, manipuladores… Todos servían a sus dioses lo mejor que sabían por devoción, por ambición o por alguna otra meta.

Muchos intentaban en esos días aproximarse a Saga como una manera discreta de sondear al nuevo dios del Olimpo desde una distancia segura, lo que no dejaba de ser incómodo y arriesgado para el Caballero de Géminis.

La primera vez que Saga escuchó la versión completa sobre el cautiverio de Poseidón en la vasija tuvo la convicción de que ese arranque de Zeus fue un terrible error político.

Uno de los tres reyes reducido a cautividad y puesto bajo la custodia de Atenea… Era un insulto, montado sobre una injuria.

¿Qué mensaje había intentado enviar Zeus con eso? ¿Acaso declaraba que Atenea tenía autoridad por encima de la de Poseidón, que debía ser considerado un igual de Zeus? ¿Estaba confirmando el título (autoconferido) de Atenea como protectora de la tierra, traicionando así el acuerdo de los tres reyes? ¿Había arrebatado a Poseidón su poder sobre el Mar para dárselo a Atenea? ¿Eso la hacía más poderosa que su propio padre, por gobernar _dos_ de los cuatro dominios? ¿El que Atenea fuera la soberana de la tierra, no era un insulto a Gea, que era la tierra misma y primera madre de (casi) todos los dioses griegos?

Una verdadera pesadilla política que había propiciado la rebelión de muchos dioses menores sedientos de poder. Zeus y la mayor parte de los Olímpicos pasaron todo el cautiverio de Poseidón aplastando una revuelta tras otra, sin tener tiempo para siquiera intentar mediar en los conflictos entre Hades y Atenea, hasta que las escaramuzas entre ellos escalaron y se convirtieron en verdaderas guerras sagradas.

Muchos dioses griegos temían que todo fuera parte de una estrategia de Atenea: enfrentar y destruir uno por uno a los tres reyes para luego cubrir los cuatro dominios bajo su égida (regalo de Zeus, por cierto).

En otros panteones se miraba con desconfianza hacia Grecia y Odín no era el único en dejar ver que sospechaba de afán expansionista por parte de Atenea. El panteón Griego debía pacificarse y volver a unirse antes de que los otros panteones tuvieran la ocurrencia de aplicar una guerra preventiva con la intención de aplastarlos antes de que Grecia volviera a ser un peligro como lo había sido durante el reinado de Alejandro y como lo fue después Roma.

Y ahora, de pronto, Poseidón estaba de vuelta, dueño de su reino como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado y además acompañado de un consorte luego de haber permanecido solitario más de mil años tras su separación de Anfitrite. El juego de poder había cambiado nuevamente en Grecia… Y, aunque el consorte de Poseidón no tenía un poder igual al suyo, la diferencia no era tan grande como para clasificarlo entre los dioses menores. Por tratarse de una divinidad nueva, incluso existía el riesgo de que su poder aumentara con el paso de los siglos. ¿Cuál sería el papel de este nuevo dios en el ajedrez de los Olímpicos?

El primer cuidado de Poseidón había sido dejar en claro que no estaba molesto ni con su hermano ni con su sobrina. Dejaba caer de vez en cuando una frase o dos que daban a entender a las eminencias grises que consideraba la llegada de Kanon a la vasija no como parte de un castigo para el tejedor de engaños sino como una reunión largamente esperada, incluso se había dirigido a él en público llamándolo “Cástor” en un par de ocasiones. Los que recordaban ese nombre habían imaginado su relación como algo más antiguo de lo que era en realidad y cayeron de inmediato en la cuenta de que Saga solamente podía ser Pólux, eso lo había incluido a él también en la maraña de intrigas, además de darle un giro al asunto de si Kanon había manipulado a Poseidón o si había actuado con la aprobación de este al intentar una guerra contra Atenea, pero (con algo de suerte) los intrigantes asumirían que ese conflicto en particular había sido un intento por parte del consorte de Poseidón para rescatarlo de su humillante prisión y no una rebelión de un mortal en contra de los dioses.

Claro que cualquiera que conociera a Kanon se daría cuenta de inmediato que las cosas no habían sucedido así… Sin embargo, Poseidón parecía amar (precisamente) la astucia de su tejedor de engaños y ese epíteto (que en realidad había empezado como un insulto) se escuchaba como una muestra de afecto cuando lo empleaba el dios del Mar.

Así las cosas, Saga se encontró con que él y Afrodita tendrían que cruzar de lado a lado la sala de banquetes y pasar junto a los Berserkers de Ares para llegar hasta donde se encontraban algunos de los otros Caballeros de Atenea junto con varios dioses. El tronar casi constante alertaba a todos sobre el disgusto que estaba experimentando Zeus en ese momento, cuando discutía con Poseidón a puerta cerrada.

Eso no podía ser bueno y había que ponerse de acuerdo con el resto en caso de que las divisiones entre los hijos de Cronos estuvieran a punto de agravarse.

El área de la gran sala donde se encontraban los Berserkers no era como el resto, con sus sillas de oro y marfil y sus mesas ordenadas cubiertas de finos manteles bordados, ahí las mesas eran de madera tosca y los guerreros se sentaban en largas bancas, igual de toscas.

Saga no los miró mucho mientras pasaban por ahí con rumbo a donde estaban los otros miembros de la Orden de Atenea, si acaso le llamó un poco la atención lo finas que eran las joyas que portaban los guerreros (en contraste con su actitud ruda y las capas de pieles de animales cazados por ellos mismos) hasta que recordó que, de acuerdo con las leyendas, el pueblo tracio había sido el primero en trabajar el oro, un dato que su mente volvió a archivar de inmediato como poco importante...

Una repentina alteración en el cosmos de Afrodita lo hizo buscarlo con la mirada para preguntarle qué pasaba... pero Afrodita ya no estaba caminando a su lado, como un segundo antes.

Alarmado, miró a su alrededor y encontró por fin a Afrodita, luchando por soltarse: uno de los Berserkers simplemente había extendido un brazo al pasar ellos, lo había agarrado por la cintura y ahora pretendía que se sentara en sus piernas.

-¡Suéltame, bestia! –casi gritó Afrodita-. ¡Suéltame ahora si no quieres perder el brazo junto con la mitad de la cara!

-Hermanos, ya la escucharon. La dama tiene el espíritu de una verdadera guerrera, y además es preciosa. ¿Quién de ustedes fue el que dijo que las Amazonas de Atenea son tan feas que deben esconderse detrás de máscaras? ¡Necesito que contemple esta belleza para que se trague sus palabras!

-El Caballero de Oro de Piscis no es una Amazona -intervino Saga-; y, aunque estoy seguro de que mi consorte se siente halagado por el hecho de que sepas apreciar su belleza, tanto él como yo preferiríamos que lo soltaras ahora mismo.

El joven (probablemente diez o quince años menor que Saga) parpadeó desconcertado.

-No entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste, guerrero -admitió.

-Lo resumiré de modo que lo entiendas -intervino otro Berserker, un hombre más serio y compuesto, de cabello casi blanco-. No es una chica y él y su compañero quieren que lo dejes en paz. Sabes que no todos aquí gustan de esos juegos.

-Oh -el Berserker más joven soltó a Afrodita de inmediato y lo observó con atención mientras el Caballero de Piscis se acomodaba el cabello y volvía a ajustarse los pliegues de la túnica-. ¿No eres una doncella?

-Hace muchos años que nadie me confundía con una -fue la respuesta cortante.

-Hum -el Berserker se encogió de hombros-. De veras que lo lamento, si lo fueras, no lo pensaría dos veces y retaría por ti a tu compañero con tal de tomarte por esposa.

-...Y supongo que _eso_ es alguna manera de elogiarme -replicó Afrodita, con sarcasmo.

-En realidad, sí -apuntó el Berserker mayor-. Entre nosotros, un pretendiente demuestra su valía ante una dama derrotando a los demás pretendientes, si la dama aprueba que se realice el combate. Por desgracia, Meriç tiene todavía menos inteligencia que modales. Me disculpo en su nombre, aunque él probablemente no llegará a entender cómo y por qué los ofendió a ambos.

-No hay nada que perdonar -dijo Afrodita, bastante aplacado.

-¡Caballero de Piscis! -llamó el Berserker mayor cuando apenas se habían alejado unos pasos.

-¿Sí?

-Si alguna vez llegas a aburrirte de tu consorte, quizá sirva de algo recordar mi nombre. Soy Evros, Berserker de Akela.

Afrodita sonrió a medias al ver que Saga fruncía el ceño.

-Yo soy Afrodita de Piscis.

-¿No dijo que no era una chica? -preguntó Meriç, confundido, cuando los Caballeros de Oro estuvieron lejos, luego de intercambiar un par de frases más con Evros.

El Berserker de Akela (lo más parecido a un líder entre las hordas de guerreros de Ares) se limitó a darle un manotazo por la nuca.

-De verdad que no tienes cerebro, muchacho –murmuró, resignado.

Saga caminó en silencio un par de minutos antes de mirar de reojo a Afrodita, que seguía sonriendo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó.

-De nada, solo estaba notando que ahora caminas entre la mesa de los Berserkers y yo.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que otro de estos pretenda declararte su… admiración.

-Mira nada más –advirtió Afrodita, señalando un poco más adelante-. Angello tiene nuevos amigos.

El Caballero de Cáncer estaba sentado entre los Berserkers, bebiendo cerveza y riendo.

-Acabará corrompiendo a esos pobres muchachos –replicó Saga, secamente.

-Hay guerreras ahí. Con suerte quizá consiga novia, se está tardando.

-Conociéndolo, tendremos que rescatarlo de algún suegro furioso.

-Y cuatro o seis cuñados.

Unos minutos después, cuando Kanon admitió su ignorancia con respecto a la naturaleza de su arma sagrada y resultó evidente para todos que no se había dado cuenta de que era un dios hasta que se lo dijo Ares, Saga realmente lamentó el que Poseidón se lo llevara demasiado rápido como para poder darle un manotazo (bien merecido) a su gemelo.

Kanon, el astuto tejedor de engaños, había hecho obvio para todos que podía ser al mismo tiempo la persona (o deidad) más ingenua de ese lado de la Vía Láctea. Hasta ese momento, Saga no había creído que realmente Poseidón hubiera podido administrarle néctar y ambrosía durante veinte años seguidos sin que Kanon cayera en la cuenta de qué era lo que estaba consumiendo ni que el propósito de eso era volverlo inmortal. Ahora tenía que admitir que eso, con toda seguridad, era muy cierto. ¡Hasta Seiya se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba el que hubiera alcanzado el Noveno Sentido!

-Pedazo de… diría “pedazo de inocente” si no me constara que es cualquier cosa _excepto_ un inocente –murmuró Saga mirándolos alejarse-. Pedazo de idiota. ¿Cómo alguien puede planear la caída de los dioses y llevarla a cabo y no darse cuenta de algo como eso?

-No seas tan duro con él –intervino Afrodita-. Una persona astuta tiende a pensar que los demás no son capaces de astucias y creo que tu hermanito encontró justo a la persona indicada para él. Pasarán la eternidad haciéndose bromas elaboradas.

Saga suspiró y contempló el báculo blanco (que en realidad era un estoque) que en ese momento estaba en manos de Ares. La expresión sólida del alma de Kanon… era algo que podía ser tan engañoso como su dueño porque estando cerrado parecía inofensivo, pero podía, al mismo tiempo ser un arma o un apoyo, y el Mar era algo impredecible, tan capaz de dar vida como de dar muerte. Sí, Poseidón y su consorte eran una buena pareja, después de todo.

-¿Una expresión de su alma? –preguntó Jabu, curioso. En los últimos días se había vuelto común ver al Caballero del Unicornio cerca del dios de la Guerra. Cómo y por qué se estaban volviendo así de amigos, era un misterio para la mayoría.

-Todos los dioses tenemos una. Se supone que es un resumen de cómo somos. Las de algunos dioses realmente poderosos incluso cambian de forma y se adaptan a las necesidades de su dueño. Ah, observa.

El estoque desapareció de las manos de Ares.

-¿A dónde fue?

-A donde esté su dueño. Solo los dioses más antiguos pueden alejarse mucho de sus armas sagradas.

-¿Cómo es la tuya? –Ares dejó de sonreír y eso preocupó a Jabu de inmediato-. Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

-No, no, está bien –Ares le mostró el medallón que llevaba al cuello-. Es esto.

¿La expresión sólida de su alma era una joya… y no un arma? Con razón a Ares no le había gustado la pregunta.

Jabu, que nunca había estado en el Inframundo, solo vio una flor roja encerrada en un círculo dorado. Seiya, en cambio, reconoció el tipo de flor a pesar del color extraño.

Un asfódelo.

Su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de Hades.

Es curiosa la forma en que cuando tu mente logra establecer una conexión entre dos datos aparentemente aislados, se produce un sonido imaginario.

Sí, es cierto: a veces una epifanía suena como un coro de ángeles, otras veces es como una voz sonora proclamando “¡eureka!”, la epifanía que acababa de experimentar Seiya… sonó “clic”.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

Lo que en la antigüedad fue el reino de Tracia ahora es una parte de Grecia, una parte de Bulgaria y una parte de Turquía; Meriç y Evros son dos nombres del mismo río, que marca el límite entre la parte de Tracia que pertenece a Grecia y la que pertenece a Turquía.

Akela es uno de los personajes de “El libro de las Tierras Vírgenes”, de Rudyard Kipling. Es el lobo líder de la manada de Seonee. En este universo, los Berserkers no usan armaduras sino pieles de animales legendarios. El Berserker de Akela aquí (y en el universo de los Inadaptados) es el más racional de los servidores de Ares, y líder de sus tropas.


	30. Cizaña

Ares se apartó del grupo de chismosos y buscó a Saori. La encontró (por fin) en un pasillo, bastante lejos de todo el festejo.

La diosa parecía ensimismada, contemplando un mural que representaba las constelaciones.

-¿Nostálgica, hermana?

-Un poco. A veces. ¿Qué deseas?

-Yo. Hum…

Imposible dar un buen discurso. Ya debería haber dejado de intentarlo y conformarse con lo que podía hacer, así por lo menos no daría la impresión de estar dudando. Ares decidió que era más sencillo actuar que hablar y le entregó un objeto envuelto en una pieza de seda roja.

-¿Qué es esto…? ¡Oh! –Saori contempló sorprendida el puñal que acababa de desenvolver. Lo recordaba muy bien. Aquella arma había sido hecha con uno de los colmillos del dragón de Cólquide. Ares se había hecho con el colmillo y le había pedido a Hefesto que lo convirtiera en un arma y Hefesto (que en ese entonces todavía estaba en buenos términos con él) realmente se había esmerado. Eran muchos los que le envidiaban a Ares esa posesión, en cuenta Atenea, pero él nunca había querido obsequiarlo ni venderlo-. ¿Por qué me das esto?

-He decidido aceptar tu regalo, lo correcto es que corresponda… sé que el puñal es menos valioso que un unicornio, pero no sé si poseo algo más que sea de tu agrado.

-…Jabu no es una cosa y no fue mi intención regalártelo.

-Me doy cuenta, pero las palabras nunca han sido mis aliadas.

-Tienes algo más que decir –dijo Saori, sorprendida de nuevo-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Sé que no era tu intención regalarlo, pero el regalo está hecho y una de las diosas de la Justicia está empeñada en que es oficial… -Saori estuvo tentada a interrumpirlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo, era más fuerte la curiosidad por saber a dónde quería llegar Ares que la exasperación que le producía siempre su hermano cuando intentaba hablar como ella en lugar de usar frases cortas, que era lo que se le daba mejor-. No te lo reclamaré ahora.

-¿Eh?

Ares tomó aire.

-No voy a separarlo de sus amigos y de sus afectos. No en esta vida. Dejaré que continúe sirviéndote por el tiempo que le reste en este ciclo. Pero cultivaré su amistad, si tú me lo permites, y en el próximo ciclo… deseo que nazca para ser uno de mis servidores.

-En su próxima vida.

-Sí.

-Si yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Sí.

-…¿Quién eres tú y dónde escondiste el cadáver del Brotoilogos, el impetuoso Ares manchado de sangre?

-Qué curioso, es la segunda vez esta semana que me preguntan algo parecido.

Saori comprendió de repente lo que le ocurría a Ares. Era la influencia del Unicornio actuando sobre él. La diosa de la Estrategia calculó de inmediato todas las probabilidades. La cercanía del Caballero del Unicornio nunca la había afectado porque era la versión racional de la Guerra, no había nada que aplacar en ella porque jamás se enfurecía ni perdía el dominio sobre sí misma… pero el poder del Unicornio sí se notaba sobre Ares, que era colérico e impulsivo por naturaleza.

Si el estar cerca de Jabu apenas una semana había logrado modificar la conducta de Ares hasta ese extremo… los beneficios para el mundo entero podían ser inmensos. Ares, el indomable, el siempre sediento de sangre destructor de hombres, el que arrasaba las ciudades… podía ser “domesticado” por la simple cercanía de la reencarnación de un unicornio. Si la Guerra Apasionada podía ser influida al punto de convertirse en otra cosa… quizá los conflictos armados en la Tierra perderían su razón de ser.

Ares siendo razonable y queriendo negociar… ¡eso era algo demasiado maravilloso, valía cualquier sacrificio!

Y hasta estaba dando la oportunidad de que Jabu no supiera nunca que lo había regalado por accidente.

-Acepto –dijo ella y casi tuvo que reír al ver la mirada sorprendida de Ares. Su pobre hermano había pensado que regatearía-. Acepto tus condiciones sobre Jabu y también acepto tu regalo. Ahora, cierra los ojos y extiende las manos.

-¿Para qué?

-Dame gusto.

Ares obedeció, pero abrió los ojos, alarmado, cuando sintió que algo peludo se materializaba en sus manos, invocado por el cosmos de Saori.

Un unicornio de peluche.

-¿Qué… rayos… es esto?

-Un unicornio.

-Rosa. ¿Te volviste loca?

-No, y no es rosa: es lila.

-Tiene partes rosa.

-Sí, pero rosa _neón._

-Oh, y eso hace mucha diferencia en un unicornio con… estrellitas.

-¿Verdad que le quedan lindas?

-Cada vez estoy menos convencido de que seas mayor que yo. ¿Por qué me das esa cosa?

-Dado que vas a tener la gentileza de esperar al próximo ciclo para reclamar a Jabu, pensé en darte algo mientras tanto, para compensar la espera. Es una de mis posesiones preferidas.

-Un juguete.

-Ajá –Saori hizo algo todavía peor que darle el peluche: le pellizcó ambas mejillas-. Cuídalo muy bien, _otooto-chan._

Al momento en que Saori le dio la espalda, Ares vio (por fin) lo que había estado buscando desde su primer encuentro en ese ciclo. Extendió una mano con rapidez cercana a la de la luz y arrancó… una planta.

Saori se dio vuelta con una exclamación de dolor para ver a Ares con el peluche en una mano… y una cizaña en la otra. De las raíces de la planta goteaba icor, la sangre de los dioses.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamó ella.

Ares se mordió el labio inferior.

-Una de las cizañas de Eris.

-¿De dónde?... –Saori descubrió, con no poco horror, que de pronto su mente estaba completamente despejada, ya no había impulsos repentinos ni juicios nublados-. Oh, por la luz del Zodiaco entero, ¿estaba creciendo _en mí?_

-Sí. Noté los síntomas desde hace algún tiempo, pero tu cosmos la escondía bastante bien, por eso he estado prácticamente pegado a tu falda estos días, tenía que encontrarla antes de que madurasen las espigas e infectaran a otros…

-Pero se supone que los Olímpicos somos inmunes a las cizañas de Eris, ella no es más que una diosa menor…

-Reitero lo que te he dicho: cada vez que reencarnas, te vuelves más humana y menos diosa. La semilla de la que brotó esta cizaña debe haber estado contigo desde hace más de mil años, pero no fue sino hasta este ciclo que logró germinar.

-Ya veo.

-Atenea, te lo ruego, no te vengues de Eris, mi niña es inconsciente e impulsiva, no mide las consecuencias de sus actos… y eso lo heredó de mí…

-¡Jah! ¡Como si su madre fuera mejor que ella en control de impulsos!

Ares quiso responder, pero se quedó sin aire cuando Saori lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Suéltame!

-Mi pequeño, adorado hermanito. ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

-¡Estaba preocupado por si terminabas tratando de destruir el Olimpo!

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, Saori le pellizcó de nuevo las mejillas y lo miró atenta, con los ojos chispeantes de alegría.

-Sí que estabas preocupado… ¡Ah, Ares! ¡Ya veo cómo lograste descubrir la presencia de la cizaña! ¡No estás usando un avatar! ¡Reencarnaste como tú mismo, en la forma en que lo hago yo! ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu sarcófago en el Refugio?

-Una figura de cera –gruñó él-. Renacer como lo haces tú era la única forma de no dividir mi poder y además tener una apariencia lo bastante inofensiva como para que me dejaras acercarme y explorar tu cosmos.

-¡Ares, el impulsivo, utilizando una estrategia! ¡Debe ser una señal del fin de los tiempos!

-¡Deja de burlarte!

-Ya, ya, no me burlo. ¡Estoy tan feliz de ver que sigues mi ejemplo, hermanito!

-…¿Ah? ¡No te atrevas! –Ares interpuso el peluche como si fuera un arma cuando Saori intentó pellizcarle las mejillas por tercera vez.

-Estoy agradecida, Ares –dijo ella, poniéndose seria por fin-. No olvidaré fácilmente tu esfuerzo. Pero dile a Eris que se mantenga lejos de mí y de los míos si no quiere perder hasta la capacidad de reír.

-…Sí, por supuesto.

_-Ja ne, otooto-chan._

Ares la contempló alejarse y miró críticamente el peluche lila.

-…Otra vez me habla en esa lengua bárbara –murmuró, preguntándose si sería conveniente buscar a Jabu y preguntarle qué significaban esas palabras extrañas. Si se trataba de un insulto, quizá sería mejor no enterarse.

Entonces advirtió el cosmos de Zeus y el de Hades acercándose. Se guardó la cizaña en un bolsillo, pero era demasiado tarde como para esconder el peluche (¿por qué no había por ahí una maceta con una planta bien tupida, o por lo menos una ventana?), solo pudo quedarse donde estaba con el peluche en las manos, deseando que su padre lo ignorara, como de costumbre.

Ni siquiera en eso tuvo suerte.

-¿Ahora juegas con caballos rosa, asaltante de murallas? –preguntó Zeus en cuanto lo vio.

-Es un regalo de Atenea. Y es lila –replicó Ares, con la mirada clavada en la crin del peluche. A él también le parecía que tenía demasiado rosa, aunque fuese mayormente lila.

-¿Ella te dio esa… cosa?

-Está demente –murmuró resignado, consciente de que a su padre le enfadaría esa crítica en contra de su hija favorita-. Intercambiamos regalos, padre. Esto y una promesa a cambio de mi puñal del dragón de Cólquide.

Sentir la mano de Zeus sobre su cabeza lo hizo levantar la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Un juguete por tu puñal? Has salido perdiendo en este trato.

-…No realmente… Estaría satisfecho sin el juguete. Es más, preferiría que no me hubiera dado el juguete… pero tendré que conservarlo.

-Me alegra verlos estableciendo una tregua después de tantos siglos –Ares ponderó, intrigado, por qué la mano de Zeus seguía posada sobre su cabeza, su padre generalmente no dejaba que un contacto así durase más de dos segundos-. Ares, has… has hecho bien.

Ares no logró decir ni una palabra al respecto. Hades suspiró una vez que Zeus estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no escucharlo.

-Lo que Zeus _intentó_ decir es que está orgulloso de ti por haber logrado hacer las paces con tu hermana.

-Me doy cuenta, es por eso que sigo pasmado… Si este es el efecto que produce en la familia el verme como niño, debería reencarnar con más frecuencia.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero podría serte útil.

Hades se despidió de Ares, que debía volver a la sala de banquetes (probablemente después de esconder ese ridículo juguete) y empezó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones. Estaba agotado y no había sido fácil escaparse de la vigilancia de Tánatos e Hipnos para poder conversar un poco con Zeus sobre la posición que adoptaría la familia con respecto al consorte de Poseidón.

No tardó mucho en advertir el ruido escandaloso que hacía un mortal tratando de seguirlo sigilosamente.

-¿Por qué me buscas todavía, Pegaso? –reclamó, sin necesidad de voltear a verlo. Algo que se repetía en todas las reencarnaciones de ese guerrero en particular era su completa incapacidad de ser sutil.

-Tengo un par de preguntas.

-¿Solo un par esta vez? Generalmente eres un saco de preguntas andante.

-Eso para empezar: ¿por qué es que hablas como si nos conociéramos?

-No tengo por qué contestar.

-¿No? Bueno, entonces otra pregunta, menos complicada… ¿Ares sabe que es tu hijo?

Hades se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarlo. Seiya se anotó mentalmente un punto en un marcador imaginario.

-No. Él no debe saberlo –la voz del dios estaba cargada de amenazas.

-¿Por qué no? Es evidente que te quiere más que a Zeus.

-El respeto debido a su “padre” es lo único que le impide rebelarse en su contra. No quiero que mi hijo termine enfrentándose a su hermana.

-Prima, ¿no?

-Prima hermana en todo caso.

-Detalles, detalles. Siguiente pregunta…

-Nada de preguntas. No voy a contestar ninguna.

-Pero…

Ante los ojos de Seiya, Hades desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-¡Corre si quieres, pero no podrás esconderte para siempre! –exclamó Seiya.

Si el dios del Inframundo quería una cacería, una cacería era lo que iba a obtener, porque Seiya de Pegaso había tomado una decisión: no lo dejaría en paz hasta que tuviera todas las respuestas para todas sus preguntas.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

_Ja ne_ = “hasta luego”.

 _Otooto-chan_ = “hermanito”

Si la descripción del unicornio de peluche recuerda a Twilight Sparkle… es porque se trata de una Twilight Sparkle.


	31. Linaje

-¿Dónde crees que se lo habrá llevado tu cuñado? –preguntó Afrodita, que estaba empezando a aburrirse de dar vueltas por los pasillos sin llegar a ninguna parte.

-No pueden haber ido muy lejos… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Cualquiera de los dos puede llegar al otro lado del planeta en cuestión de segundos.

Saga dejó de caminar y examinó un cuadro en la pared. Afrodita no supo si reír o no cuando se dio cuenta de que era un mapa de aquella planta del palacio, con todo y una flecha con la indicación “usted está aquí”.

-¡Afrodita! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Ven aquí y dame un beso!

El Caballero de Piscis contempló pasmado a la mujer que iba hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

No podía ser, no era posible. Saga era quien veía a los fantasmas de sus padres, no él… Su mano se cerró sobre el relicario que llevaba siempre consigo… ¡Esa mujer era idéntica a él!

-…¿Madre?

Ella rió alegremente.

-No, cariño, pero sí bastante cerca. Soy aquella quien te encomendó tu dulce madre con su último aliento, aquella a quien rinde homenaje todo aquel que pronuncie tu nombre. Soy la diosa Afrodita.

Había una manera correcta de saludar a una diosa que acababa de presentarse a sí misma (de eso estaba bien seguro), pero no podía recordarla.

La risueña diosa llegó hasta él y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla antes de que lograra reaccionar.

-…Mi Señora… -balbuceó.

-Mi dulce pequeño, me alegra tanto poder verte por fin y poder decirte lo orgullosa que me haces, eres digno del nombre que compartimos.

-No entiendo…

-No, claro que no… Este es… ah, ahora te llaman “Saga”, ¿no es así? –dijo la diosa, mirando a Saga por primera vez. Saga la saludó con una reverencia. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la semejanza entre “su” Afrodita y “esa” Afrodita como para empezar a buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Voy a robarte un rato a tu adorado tormento, necesito decirle una palabra o dos. ¡No temas! Te lo devolveré sano y salvo.

La diosa enlazó su brazo con el del Caballero y él no tuvo más remedio que acomodar su paso al de ella.

Saga se quedó solo y, luego de meditarlo unos segundos, volvió a estudiar el mapa. Estaba en eso cuando lo encontró Kanon, que llevaba consigo un pequeño frasco lleno de algo que parecía miel y… Qué curioso. Saga estaba bastante seguro de no haber visto a Kanon sonrojándose desde la vez en que (a los trece años) quedaron encerrados en las termas de las chicas por accidente.

**~***~**

Bastante lejos de ahí (en otro nivel del palacio), Seiya estaba terminando de resumirle a Shun su conversación con Poseidón y lo que había aprendido en los días anteriores sobre las reencarnaciones de los dioses.

Shun asintió lentamente.

-Sé que los servidores de Hades intentaron llevarme con ellos cuando era pequeño. Ikki lo impidió. Él pensaba… que nuestro padre nos recibiría bien.

-Uh. Decir que se equivocó sería quedarse corto.

-No lo menciones frente a él, ¿quieres?

-Valoro demasiado mi existencia como para hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Shun se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. No era el paso dinámico e impaciente propio de Ikki ni la expresión de energía constante propia de Seiya. Era el movimiento pausado de alguien que medita.

-A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida si Pandora hubiese logrado llevarme a Alemania.

-Para empezar, dudo que te llamaras Shun, probablemente serías Hans o algo peor… ¿Frederick? ¿Fritz?

-Hum. ¿Le crees a Poseidón?

-¿Qué parte de todo lo que dijo?

-La parte según la cual el contacto con un alma como la mía puede ayudar a curar a Hades.

-La verdad, no lo sé –Seiya se puso serio-. Por eso quise contártelo, me ayudaría saber tu opinión.

-Voy a ofrecerme como avatar de Hades.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Shun lo miró con una seriedad que se volvía cada vez más frecuente en el Caballero de Andrómeda.

-Le prometiste a su hijo que encontrarías cómo curarlo. ¿Ya encontraste cómo?

-No, pero… ¡Momento! ¿Cómo sabes que es su hijo?

-Te dije que no recuerdo nada de lo que “hice” mientras era Hades. Lo que sí recuerdo es que durante ese tiempo él trató de mostrarme su existencia.

-…¿Ah?

-Lo que vi no tenía sentido hasta ahora. Era un resumen de su propia vida, de la forma en que fue traicionado. Cronos alzándose como un gigante que oscurecía las estrellas, la agonía que sufrió mientras estuvo prisionero dentro del dios del Tiempo, la lucha al lado de sus hermanos por una oportunidad para los dioses jóvenes. La traición. Los Alóadas poniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de Ares para que él se quedara quieto mientras… -Shun apartó la mirada-. No sé si la persona que vio dar la orden realmente era Atenea, pero el que derramó la sangre venenosa de una Gorgona sobre él sí era uno de los Caballeros. Al mostrarme todo eso… estaba tratando de explicarme por qué me necesitaba como su avatar. Pienso que hiciste mal en prometerle a Ares algo que no sabes si podrás cumplir.

-Oye, él dijo que no se enfadará si no lo consigo…

-El dios de la Guerra Apasionada es famoso por no poseer control alguno sobre sus emociones. Es _por eso_ que es la Guerra Apasionada. Y aunque no fuera así, le hiciste una promesa a un dios que prácticamente venera a Hades y eso sin saber que es su padre. ¿Qué crees que pasará si no consigues curarlo? ¿Si muriese y Ares llegara a saber que es hijo suyo? ¿Y si le cruzara por la mente la sola idea de que lo dejaste morir?

-¿De dónde…?

-Lo más sensato es pensar en todas las alternativas. Si puedo ayudar a que tu promesa se cumpla, lo haré.

-Pero, Shun, no creo que… No irás a hacerlo justo ahora, ¿o sí?

-Debería…

-Espera. Dame una oportunidad primero. Si encuentro una forma de curarlo que no implique volverte su avatar, habremos arreglado casi todos los problemas de un golpe. Recuerda lo que dijo Poseidón: el contacto con un alma pura es un remedio lento…

-Es un remedio seguro.

-Sí, sí, pero, ¿no sería mejor un remedio _rápido?_

-Seiya, no sé si…

-¿Cómo crees que lo va a tomar Ikki?

-Hum.

-Una oportunidad, Shun. Si no he encontrado el remedio antes de que tengamos que volver al Santuario, yo mismo te acompaño y sirvo de mediador para que te acepte como avatar.

Shun se guardó muy bien de responderle que su mediación tenía serias probabilidades de surtir el efecto contrario.

-Una oportunidad, Seiya.

Seiya le regaló su mejor sonrisa, tratando de guardar al mismo tiempo en lo más profundo de su alma una inquietud repentina. ¿En qué momento Shun se había vuelto todavía más estoico que Shaka?

**~***~**

-No –dijo Saga.

Kanon bajó la mirada hasta el frasco que tenía en su mano. Una mezcla de néctar y ambrosía. El alimento de los dioses, capaz de volver inmortales a los humanos. Un regalo de Poseidón para el Caballero de Géminis.

Acababa de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida explicándole por qué Poseidón quería obsequiarle la oportunidad de vivir para siempre. Y, mientras hablaba, había ido dándose cuenta de que las probabilidades de que Saga quisiera aceptar eran muy pocas.

-¿Afrodita? –preguntó.

-Principalmente. Pero hay muchas otras razones además de él.

-Supongo –Kanon no siguió con lo que iba a decir porque se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quebrársele la voz. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso vivo.

Saga se removió inquieto. Se daba cuenta de que Kanon sentía agrado por Afrodita, pero que al mismo tiempo experimentaba una más que razonable porción de celos, era algo que los dos reconocían y aceptaban con naturalidad, de la misma manera en que Saga no tenía reparos en admitir que sentía celos por tener que compartir a su hermano con Poseidón. Durante demasiado tiempo solo se habían tenido el uno al otro y, por momentos, no resultaba sencillo comprender el hecho de que cada uno formaba parte ahora de una pareja, que cada uno tenía responsabilidades hacia su respectivo compañero y que… por primera vez en toda su existencia, el bien o el mal del hermano amado y odiado a partes iguales… no era la prioridad.

-Terminará por comprender –dijo a su lado alguien cuya voz era fácil de confundir con la de Kanon.

El fantasma de Tíndaro parecía tener mayor facilidad para moverse en el Olimpo que en el Santuario de Atenea.

-¿Madre no te acompaña hoy? –preguntó Saga, sin molestarse en disimular la tristeza en su voz. Había llegado a acostumbrarse al hecho de que su padre era bastante certero para adivinar sus sentimientos.

-Vendrá más tarde. Vas a tener que explicarle bien a Kanon qué sucederá con ustedes dos de ahora en adelante.

-No tengo ni idea. Yo seguiré envejeciendo, él seguirá siendo un inmaduro… Moriré, ya sea de viejo o en combate, ¿y luego, qué? Él seguirá viviendo… -Saga apretó los labios-. Estoy abandonándolo, ¿verdad?

-No necesariamente. Está en buenos términos con Hades, nada le impide seguir en contacto contigo _después._

-Te lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad.

-Cuando recuerdas haber muerto unos cuantos cientos de veces, empiezas a ver la vida de otra manera.

Saga sonrió a pesar suyo.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

-Cierto –aprobó Tíndaro.

**~***~**

-Tu querida madre no vivió lo suficiente como para poder explicártelo –iba diciendo la diosa de la Belleza mientras caminaba del brazo con Afrodita. El Caballero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír por las miradas extrañas que estaban recibiendo. Debían ser una imagen inolvidable-. Has de saber, mi niño, que tu padre era un Caballero de Atenea, pero el linaje de tu madre tuvo en mí su origen. Para que jamás se olvide que son mis descendientes, tu familia ha mantenido durante siglos la costumbre de nombrar “Afrodita” a una niña en cada generación; esa niña hereda mi belleza y es a través de ella que continúa mi linaje entre los mortales.

-Pero yo no soy…

La diosa hizo un mohín y luego rió.

-Créeme, me he dado cuenta. De haberlo permitido los Hados, tu dulce madre habría esperado a tener una hija para usar nuestro nombre, pero no pudo ser. Ella me invocó al apagarse su vida, te nombró en mi honor, y _tú_ recibiste mi bendición.

-Ahora entiendo.

La diosa asintió y jugó un poco con el espejo que llevaba consigo.

-Aclarado eso, hablaré como la abuela impaciente que soy: tienes más de cuarenta años, Afrodita, y yo estoy esperando una hija tuya que lleve nuestro nombre.

Afrodita tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Mi Señora, ...yo… creo que…

-De _eso_ también me he dado cuenta –interrumpió la diosa-. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero toda forma de amor me rinde homenaje; así que, sí, estoy _bien_ enterada. Pero igual no vas a escaparte: ya sea que la engendres o que la adoptes, espero de ti una niña que lleve mi nombre y continúe nuestro linaje.

-…¿Aunque no comparta mi sangre?

-Eso es lo de menos… esta vez. Siendo hija tuya, por sangre o adoptada, será descendiente mía y la heredera de mi bendición.

Afrodita sonrió débilmente.

-Saga y yo nunca hemos hablado al respecto, pero…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la idea lo ilusionaba. ¿Una niña? Quizá Saga estaría de acuerdo…

**~***~**

Poseidón se felicitó mentalmente cuando logró tranquilizar a Kanon y que este hablara normalmente con su hermano a pesar de que el Caballero de Géminis no deseaba sumarse a las filas de los inmortales.

Luego de hablar con Saga por segunda vez, Kanon regresó a la salita con un ánimo mucho más sosegado y Poseidón descubrió (con gusto) que estaba empezando a dominar su cosmos nuevamente: ya no se percibían variaciones repentinas a su alrededor. Una vez que su poder se estabilizara, podrían empezar a pensar en reconstruir el Santuario Submarino. Realmente le gustaría pedirle a Sorrento un informe sobre el funcionamiento de su Orden los últimos años…

-No te conocía esa faceta de narrador de historias –comentó Hades, interrumpiendo la conversación y los planes de la pareja.

Kanon y Poseidón descubrieron sobresaltados que el soberano del Inframundo estaba ahí, sentado en una silla que quedaba en la penumbra; su cabello oscuro y la túnica negra resultaban un camuflaje perfecto. Había llegado hasta ahí luego de escapar de Seiya, y permaneció en silencio escuchando porque le interesó el relato de Poseidón acerca de cómo había llegado a obtener la inmortalidad para Kanon, pero ahora que hablaban de asuntos administrativos, escuchar resultaba aburrido.

-Perdona, no te había visto –dijo Poseidón.

-Ocurre con frecuencia –Hades se puso de pie para marcharse y Kanon enarcó una ceja. El soberano del Inframundo seguía moviéndose con la cuidadosa lentitud de quien está seriamente lastimado, lo cual debería resultar extraño en pleno Olimpo, cuando todos los demás dioses y hasta los humanos ya habían sanado de sus heridas… pero él ahora incluso tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, ya que uno de los enemigos había logrado alcanzarlo con una maza durante el último combate.

-Oh, por amor de… -gruñó Poseidón entre dientes, tomó el frasco de manos de Kanon y le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando hizo ademán de protestar-. Te lo repondré luego, no te preocupes –fue hasta donde estaba Hades, destapando el frasco por el camino-. Quieto ahí, hermano mayor. Bebe esto.

-No necesito néctar ni…

-O lo bebes por tu propia voluntad, o yo te lo haré tragar. Con todo y frasco.

Hades parpadeó sorprendido y luego agitó un dedo acusador en dirección a Poseidón.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu tejedor de engaños, esto…

-Ya que lo mencionas, quizá Kanon me ayude a hacerte tragar el frasco.

-¿Entero o en trozos? –preguntó Kanon, divertido.


	32. Fraternidad

Hades logró escapar a duras penas de su hermano menor y su nuevo cuñado. Se daba cuenta de que debía agradecerle al mismo hecho de estar lastimado el que no se atrevieran a sujetarlo entre ambos y hacerle beber el contenido del frasco. Reconocía sus buenas intenciones, pero ellos no podían comprender la desconfianza que sentía por cualquier cosa que viniera de manos de Atenea o de Zeus, que jamás había dejado de apoyar a su hija en contra de su hermano, pese a todas las pruebas que había podido presentarle…

Un golpe repentino, la caída consiguiente y el peso que cayó sobre él mandaron a volar todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en soportar el dolor lo suficiente como para desplazarse hasta su habitación sin tener que pedir ayuda a Tánatos, y no lo vio venir. Seiya, por su parte, estaba demasiado preocupado y caminaba más aprisa de lo conveniente. El choque fue inevitable.

Hades cayó y se golpeó el codo sano al tratar de evitar golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Seiya quedó tendido sobre él. La caída fue tan brusca que todas las heridas del dios despertaron al mismo tiempo y, por un instante horrible, estuvo seguro que se desmayaría.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! …¿Estás bien?

Hades no podía hablar, el dolor era demasiado intenso en aquel momento y más bien era un logro muy grande el que pudiera respirar (más o menos). Para desesperación suya, Seiya le apartó cuidadosamente el cabello de la cara con la intención de examinar sus pupilas. ¿No había sufrido ya suficientes humillaciones? ¿Qué necesidad tenían los Hados de hacer que Pegaso descubriera además que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas contenidas?

-Estoy… bien… -logró decir (aunque él mismo apenas pudo escucharse) e intentó apartar la mano de Seiya, que ya llevaba más tiempo del indispensable en su frente, algo que en otras circunstancias sería demasiado fácil de confundir con una caricia.

Solo consiguió que Seiya sujetara su muñeca y apartara la manga de la túnica para examinar atentamente su piel. Hades lo miró desconcertado, ¿por qué ese interés repentino por su brazo sano?

-Vi esta cicatriz cuando le dijiste a Ares que pidiera perdón por haberle hecho aquella zancadilla a Saori…

-¿Y qué…?

-Cuando Orfeo nos ayudó a Shun y a mí a llegar hasta tu salón del trono, Pandora atravesó con una lanza la caja en la que estábamos. Shun desvió los golpes que me habrían alcanzado y la lanza lo hirió varias veces.

-¿Qué… con… eso…?

-Cuando regresamos del Inframundo, Shun no tenía ni el menor rastro de esos cortes.

-Afortunado…

-¿Solo eso? –Seiya le dirigió una mirada llena de obstinación-. ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Pegaso?

Seiya se acomodó mejor sobre él y estudió con aire calculador la túnica del dios.

-Dime, si te examino ahora, ¿encontraré las otras cicatrices que Shun _no_ tiene?

Hades enrojeció e (inesperadamente) logró recuperar la voz.

-¡Infeliz! ¡¿En serio crees que toleraría que intentes desnudarme?!

-¿Cómo sabes que tendría que hacerlo? …¿Será que sabes _dónde_ deberían estar esas cicatrices?

-¡Quítate de encima!

-Quítame.

-¡Maldito seas, Pegaso! ¡¿Es que nunca dejarás de atormentarme?!

-Si tanto me detestas, ¿por qué me protegiste entonces?

-¡¿De qué estás…?!

-Shun no recuerda nada al respecto. No tiene memoria de nada entre entrar a la caja con las flores y despertar sentado en tu trono para ver a Ikki dudando si matar o no a su hermanito. Tú ya estabas en control para cuando encontramos a Orfeo, ¿verdad?

-¡Déjame!

-¡Contéstame!

-¡No quiero!

-De acuerdo.

-¿Ah…?

Seiya le guiñó un ojo, un momento antes de cerrar la (poca) distancia que había entre ambos y besarlo.

Pudo sentir la mano sana de Hades sujetando su cabello, probablemente para darle un tirón y obligarlo a apartarse, pero sonrió mentalmente ante el error de cálculo del dios, que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no podía apoyarse en el brazo herido. Lo único que logró Hades fue quedar completamente tendido en el suelo, con Pegaso aprovechando plenamente la circunstancia.

Cuando Seiya por fin apartó sus labios de los de Hades, el dios estaba otra vez sin aliento, pero por razones distintas a las anteriores.

-Ya estabas en control entonces, ¿verdad? –insistió Seiya.

-…Sí…

-Y me protegiste.

-…Sí…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Seiya no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción. Hades apretó los labios, sintiendo que la cordura volvía a él completamente de golpe, y apartó la cara-. Ah, no quieres responder. No hay problema, haz tu voluntad… Por cierto, ¿notaste que acabas de dejar descubierto tu cuello? –Hades volvió a mirarlo, con ojos grandes, horrorizados y, a todas luces, bastante cerca del pánico. La sonrisa de Seiya se hizo más amplia-. No me digas: acabo de descubrir un punto vulnerable. No te preocupes, solamente voy a aprovecharme de este descuido el tiempo que tardes en responder mi pregunta…

-Ah, diablos. Busquen un cuarto ustedes dos –se escuchó la voz de Kanon, cargada con más humor de lo que era conveniente para el orgullo de Hades, ya de por sí bastante maltrecho.

-Pegaso, perdona si lo que voy a decir suena propio de alguien demasiado ignorante. No es que no resulte más que obvio, pero como pariente que soy de Hades, estoy en la obligación de preguntar: …¡¿Qué diantres crees que estás haciéndole a mi hermano?!

Al ver a Seiya palidecer hasta adquirir casi el tono de blanco de su camisa, Hades se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Esa humillación en particular casi valía la pena, solo por contemplar eso.

Cuando Poseidón tomó en brazos a Hades para llevarlo hasta sus habitaciones, el dios del Mar se preparó mentalmente para escuchar protestas y resistir pataleos, pero Hades no opuso resistencia, lo que hizo que su preocupación aumentara.

También aumentó su irritación hacia Seiya. En ese momento le daba igual que fuera amigo de Saga y la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo eras atrás de hacer todo lo posible por tener contenta a la reencarnación de Pólux porque eso sería del agrado de la reencarnación de Cástor. Pegaso ciertamente se había ganado una muy mala jugada por atreverse a lastimar todavía más a alguien que ya estaba tan maltratado.

Dejó a Kanon y Seiya en la antecámara y llevó a Hades a la habitación para ayudarlo a desvestirse y acostarse. La mirada que le lanzó a Seiya cuando intentó seguirlos fue suficientemente explícita como para que el Caballero se quedara en su sitio. O quizá tuvo algo que ver el que Kanon lo sujetara a tiempo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Quieto ahí, a menos que quieras suicidarte –ordenó Kanon a través de una sonrisa forzada, mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

-Déjame –respondió Seiya.

Kanon lo soltó (para comprobar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada) y lo contempló de arriba abajo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

La pregunta desconcertó a Seiya.

-…Uno que otro.

-Entonces ya deberías saber que no hay que meter las manos entre el árbol y la corteza.

-¿Eh?

-Si Hades estuviera totalmente en contra de tu… _aprecio_ por su belleza, en este momento serías un charco sanguinolento en el piso. Cuando menos, habría gritado, ya que su hermano y yo estábamos a menos de cinco metros. Pero Poseidón tiene pocos motivos para apreciar tu existencia y, si quieres vivir lo suficiente como para tener una oportunidad con Hades, no será propasándote con él _a metros_ de su hermano.

Seiya se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Yo… al principio solo quería que contestara mi pregunta, pero luego… no me explico por qué actué en esa forma. Me comporté como una bestia.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver tu constelación guardiana.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Es solo una idea –Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-Debe odiarme ahora, si no es que ya me odiaba.

-Lo más lógico sería ofrecer disculpas e intentar comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil!

-Él tiene toda la eternidad para perdonarte. Tú tienes solo lo que te queda de vida para alcanzar su perdón e iniciar una relación. Yo, en tu lugar, me pondría a trabajar  inmediatamente.

Seiya suspiró.

-Realmente necesito hablar con él.

-¿Puedes hacerlo sin manosearlo? Porque a sus Heraldos tampoco les hará mucha gracia encontrarse con un espectáculo como el de hace un rato y es muy raro que no estén con él a sol y sombra.

-Te encanta pintarme escenarios sombríos, ¿verdad?

-Solo estoy tratando de despertar tu instinto de autoconservación.

Poseidón puso mala cara al salir de la alcoba y encontrar a Seiya todavía ahí, enfrascado en una conversación animada con Kanon.

-¿Por qué _este_ no se ha marchado? –demandó, en un tono que le dejó claro a Seiya que la definición de “este” empleada por el dios del Mar debía quedar en algún lugar por debajo de las babosas de jardín.

-Tengo que hablar con él –declaró Seiya, intentando sonar calmado y razonable.

Poseidón se cruzó de brazos.

-Sé perfectamente lo peligroso que es decirle esto al asesino de dioses, pero lo diré de todos modos: sobre mi cadáver.

Seiya apretó los labios por un instante para contener una réplica que solo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

-Solo voy a pedirle perdón por mi conducta y… y a _rogarle_ que me conteste unas preguntas.

-Nada de lo que le has hecho en los últimos tres mil años puede perdonarse.

-¿Tres m…? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

-Pero sí recuerdas lo más reciente, ¿no? ¿Tienes idea de la agonía por la que ha tenido que pasar porque _tú_ le impediste reencarnar?

Las cosas no habían sido exactamente así, pero Seiya se mantuvo firme y lo miró a los ojos.

-Shun es mi hermano –respondió.

-…¿Eh?

-Mi hermano. Hijo de distinta madre y mayor que yo por alrededor de tres meses. Mi hermano, que fue antes que todo mi amigo porque no supimos que éramos hijos del mismo padre hasta que tuvimos trece años. El mismo año en que _tu hermano_ trató de iniciar el Gran Eclipse y además me arrebató a _mi hermano_ para forzarlo a ser su avatar. Ya que eres tan protector con Hades, ¿puedes reprocharme el ser protector con Shun?

Kanon se sentó en una silla cercana y se preparó para esperar. El enfrentamiento entre esas dos voluntades prometía ser entretenido.


	33. Tragedia

Hades había empezado a adormilarse cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de su alcoba, un instante antes de que la puerta se abriera sin que la persona que entró se molestara en esperar a recibir permiso.

Seiya, otra vez.

El dios se incorporó tan rápido como se lo permitió el dolor que sentía y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Realmente estás buscando tu muerte.

-Primero que todo, te pido que me perdones.

-¿Eh?

-Mi conducta fue… inapropiada y grosera y…

-¿Quién te dictó lo que estás recitando? Suena como si lo hubiera redactado Poseidón.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Se sentó en la cama haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de enojo de Hades y trató de empezar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, él me dijo qué decir.

-¿Cómo lo logras?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi hermano dándote consejos sobre cómo ofrecer una disculpa en lugar de intentar aplastarte como a un gusano.

-O como a una babosa de jardín… No sé. Debe ser mi encanto irresistible -Hades tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa, a Seiya no se le escapó el detalle-. De verdad lo siento, me excedí… aunque no lamento haberte besado. Eso realmente lo disfruté.

Hades hizo un gesto de resignación.

-Haz tus preguntas. Responderé las que pueda y como pueda. Luego de eso, vete y déjame en paz.

-¿Significa eso que estoy perdonado?

-Lo que significa es que estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Habla y vete, o solo vete.

-Está bien. Poseidón acaba de contarme que, en otra vida, tú y yo fuimos amigos.

-Tío y sobrino, enemigos, amigos, hermanos, amantes, víctima y asesino… Hemos sido de todo a lo largo de numerosas existencias.

-No recuerdo nada de eso.

-Eres mortal, no puedes soportar el peso de milenios de recuerdos mientras estés en el mundo material. Pero cuando mueres y vuelves a mi reino de sombras, entonces recuerdas.

-Y volvemos a ser amigos.

-…Por el tiempo que hay entre una rencarnación y otra.

-…¿“Pero”?

-¿Eh?

-Puedo sentir un “pero” aguardando después de “entre una rencarnación y otra”.

-No hablaré más en contra de tu Señora, ya sé que no tiene caso.

-Hazlo de todas maneras, quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

Hades enarcó una ceja.

-Ella ha estado alterando el tiempo entre las rencarnaciones. No solo el tuyo: todos sus Caballeros están muriendo y renaciendo casi sin pausa. Eso… no es bueno para sus almas.

-¿Cómo es que…?

Un grito horrible, que resonó a través del aire y del cosmos al mismo tiempo, hizo que el Olimpo entero se estremeciera como víctima de un terremoto.

Hades parpadeó. ¿En qué momento se había movido Seiya tan rápido, que ahora estaba de pie junto a él, listo para escudarlo de cualquier objeto que cayera?

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Seiya, en un susurro.

-La voz de la diosa Afrodita –respondió Hades automáticamente-. No la había escuchado así en milenios. Eso fue un grito de guerra.

**~***~**

La diosa Afrodita y el Caballero Afrodita volvieron a la sala de banquetes luego de una larga conversación.

Afrodita (el Caballero) estaba un tanto aturdido, una reacción normal a una leve “sobrecarga” de información. Afrodita (la diosa) recordaba a cada una de sus ancestras directas (las Afroditas de las que él descendía) y había dedicado la última hora a contarle anécdotas (alegres, dulces, cómicas, tristes…) de todas ellas. Era confuso, por decir lo menos.

Los gritos de alarma a su alrededor forzaron a ambos a bajar de la nube en la que se encontraban para darse cuenta de que en realidad estaban en medio de una emergencia.

-¡Deténganlo!

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Esa bestia es peligrosa!

-¡Rápido, antes de que hiera a alguien!

El Caballero de Piscis vio un animal enorme dirigirse hacia ellos. Mitad león, mitad águila, mucho más grande que solo la suma de un águila y un león, era uno de los grifos de Zeus. Una bestia en verdad peligrosa, de las mismas que en los tiempos heroicos habían vigilado el fuego cuando Zeus se lo arrebató a los humanos solo para que luego Prometeo lo robara para devolvérselos. Entre esos terribles seres había pasado el Titán, arriesgando más que solo la vida… y ahora había uno suelto (y, aparentemente, furioso) en mitad de la sala de banquetes.

Estaban en el Olimpo, donde los servidores mortales de los dioses tenían prohibido portar armas. Ni siquiera podían hacer uso de armaduras y, siendo francos, ¿quién iba a usar una armadura en una fiesta?

Todos los que estaban ahí se encontraban igualmente desarmados, pero, de todos modos, Afrodita pudo ver a los guerreros preparándose para enfrentar al grifo y someterlo o matarlo según fuera necesario.

Retrocedió con cuidado, siempre consciente de la presencia de la diosa junto a él. Su prioridad en ese momento era mantenerla a salvo, ya que era una dama a la que estaba acompañando, fuese inmortal o no. Una vez que la hubiera dejado en un sitio seguro, volvería a la sala a ayudar al resto.

Fue un plan que no pudo realizarse, porque el grifo, que hasta ese momento parecía husmear a su alrededor buscando algo, pareció dar entonces con el rastro que buscaba. Los ojos de Afrodita (tanto la diosa como el Caballero) se agrandaron al descubrir que alguien había prendido una rosa roja en la melena de plumas. La bestia ahora los miraba directamente a ellos, que estaban más conscientes que nunca en sus vidas del hecho de que ambos llevaban sendas rosas rojas en el cabello.

El grifo soltó un rugido que pareció terminar en un chillido y los atacó.

El Caballero no pensó en ningún momento que quizá la diosa podía arreglárselas sola. Era un guerrero de Atenea, entrenado desde la más tierna infancia para proteger a otros, y actuó en consecuencia: apartó a la diosa y enfrentó solo al monstruo.

Un zarpazo certero, dirigido a la garganta descubierta…

…y La sangre del Caballero salpicó el rostro de la diosa.


	34. Retorno

Para Saga, el tiempo pareció detenerse. En un estado de agonía pura y lucidez absoluta, vio caer a Afrodita.

Vio también a la diosa gritar (aunque luego no pudo recordar ningún sonido), vio su cosmos arder y vio su espejo transformarse en una lanza.

Vio a la diosa del Amor y la Belleza atacar al grifo, apartarlo de su presa y, finalmente, la vio herir a la bestia con la lanza… con tanta fuerza que el arma atravesó el cuerpo del monstruo y destrozó el suelo de mármol.

Aunque Saga no pudo recordarlo nunca, el grito de la diosa fue un rugido de guerra que estremeció el Olimpo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? –preguntó Zeus tan pronto como llegó. No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata: la diosa estaba ocupada desclavando la lanza y la realidad de Saga se había reducido al cuerpo de Afrodita en sus brazos.

Zeus insistió en su pregunta con un tono cada vez más colérico.

-¡Háblame, Afrodita! ¡¿Por qué te has atrevido a usar un arma en mi palacio?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste la osadía para herir de muerte a una de mis bestias sagradas?!

-¿“Osadía”? –exclamó la diosa, que ya había logrado liberar su lanza y se plantó frente a Zeus con la furia pintada en el rostro-. ¡Osadía tuvo quien liberó tu mascota y la envió contra un mortal cuya vida era un homenaje a mi persona! ¡A ese ser es a quien debería traspasar mi lanza! ¿Fuiste tú, prepotente Zeus? ¡Piensa muy bien cómo vas a responderme!

-¿Estás amenazándome?

-¡No olvides que soy Afrodita _En Kepois_ , pero también soy Afrodita _Androfonos,_ Afrodita _Urania,_ nacida de la sangre y la violencia! ¡La gentil espuma del mar que acogió los despojos de Cronos tal vez atemperó la ferocidad de mi naturaleza, pero no por eso dejo de ser una diosa de la Guerra, anterior en el tiempo a tu amada Atenea y a tu impetuoso Ares! ¡Rara vez empuño las armas, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no es de sabios despertar mi furia, _sobrino,_ porque soy la única entre todas a las que intentaste forzar que fue capaz de derrotarte! ¡Responde mi pregunta o asumiré que esto es obra tuya!

-Ni siquiera conozco al mortal del que hablas.

La diosa miró hacia donde estaba Saga, llorando silenciosamente sin soltar el cuerpo de Afrodita.

-Fue uno de los Caballeros de Oro de tu hija y su madre me invocó al darle nombre. Bien sabes, rey del Olimpo, que he visto extinguirse una a una las familias que descendían de mis hijos mortales, Eneas, Astinoo, Erix, Herófila, Lyros… este niño era el último de mis descendientes mortales y, como supe que no planeaba tener hijos propios, le pedí que adoptara una niña. ¡Mi intención era que esa niña fuese mi próximo avatar, para que mi linaje no se extinguiera! Tu grifo y quien lo liberó han exterminado mi familia humana, oh Zeus, e interfirieron en mi ciclo de rencarnaciones.  ¡El grifo se lanzó contra mí y él murió protegiéndome! No lo repetiré más: entrégame al responsable o desataré mi ira y, por los dulces recuerdos y las promesas leales, bien puedo arrastrar conmigo _al menos_ a tres de tus hijos a una guerra.

-Eso es cierto –admitió Hefesto-, nos separamos en malos términos, pero eso no me libera de mis promesas.

-Tampoco a mí –añadió Ares-. Aunque he sido inconstante en mis alianzas, mientras hubo amor entre nosotros juré que acudiría si ella me llamaba.

-Yo… también hice promesas que no puedo romper –añadió Hermes.

Zeus se mordió el labio inferior y luego dirigió una mirada colérica al resto de los dioses.

-¡Zelos! ¡Cratos! ¡Bías! –exclamó.

Los dioses de la Emulación, la Fuerza y el Orgullo se presentaron de inmediato y se arrodillaron ante él. Los tres hermanos de la diosa de la Victoria eran casi idénticos entre sí, solo se diferenciaban por el color de los ojos.

-Ordena, Señor –dijo Zelos.

-Ustedes son mis servidores más cercanos y atienden mis mascotas. ¿Alguno sabe quién soltó este grifo?

-He sido yo –declaró Bías-, por complacerte, Señor.

-Es todo cuanto necesitaba saber –dijo Afrodita, preparando la lanza.

-Un momento, por favor, Citerea –intervino Astrea-. Que haya justicia en medio de nosotros. Bías, ¿por qué dices que esto fue por complacer a mi padre?

-Yo jamás di orden para que se hiciera algo en contra de Cipris –añadió Zeus.

-No era necesario, Señor, lo que hice fue adelantarme a tus deseos –Bías miró a la diosa-. No envié a la bestia a atacarte a ti sino al humano, y el grifo cumplió a cabalidad la misión encomendada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –exclamó Zeus, alarmado-. ¡Ya he dicho que no conozco al humano! ¿Por qué iba a desear la muerte de alguien que cuenta con el favor de mi hija y de la diosa de la Belleza?

-Porque el guerrero en cuyo cuerpo reside el alma de tu hijo Pólux rechazó por amor a él la inmortalidad que le fue ofrecida. Ya una vez antes rechazó su lugar en el Olimpo con tal de no separarse de su hermano mortal y entonces Zelos, Cratos y yo nos encargamos de que el Tindárida Cástor muriera. Me pareció natural hacer lo mismo con este otro, como lo hicimos también con sus indignos padres mortales, para que, cortados los lazos que lo retenían entre los humanos, el príncipe Pólux acepte por fin que su destino está entre los dioses, como corresponde a tu progenie.

-¡Jamás! –gritó Saga-. ¡Ahora menos que nunca!

-Afrodita… -Zeus se pasó una mano por la frente, contrariado-. Yo no habría dado la orden, fue un error la primera vez y todavía estoy pagando las consecuencias, pero Bías no actuó por malicia contra ti…

-¡¿Intercedes por tu servidor?!

-Sí.

-No tomaré su vida, pero _exijo_ una reparación.

-Claro… ¿Hades?

El dios del Inframundo pareció sinceramente sorprendido por la mirada suplicante de Zeus.

-No puedo –respondió.

Las miradas de todos se centraron en él.

-¿No? –dijo Saori, con tristeza y resignación. Ella ya lo sabía, pero le agradeció silenciosamente a Zeus el al menos haberlo intentado.

Hades negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo devolví una vez, junto con los otros. Pude hacerlo entonces porque mis Heraldos retuvieron sus sombras a la espera de ser juzgadas, pero ahora su alma ya pasó el Aqueronte y debe estar llegando a los Campos Elíseos. Si lo hiciera regresar, debería obligar a volver con él también las almas de todos los que han muerto en este intervalo. Millones. No puedo forzar así la naturaleza y al mismo tiempo estaría cometiendo una injusticia.

-Ya escuchaste, Cipris –dijo Zeus-. Pide otra compensación y juro por las aguas sombrías de la Estigia que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para concedértela.

Afrodita inclinó la cabeza unos instantes. Luego, con un gesto lleno de determinación, se pasó la mano por la cara, recogió la sangre que la había salpicado… y la lamió.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! –exclamó Zeus, alarmado.

-Aquí, en presencia de todos, lo reclamo como mío. De mi propia carne y sangre le daré un nuevo cuerpo para reponer el que fue destrozado ante mis ojos, con esto su linaje vuelve a mí, que soy su origen. ¡Y ay del que se atreva a alzar la mano en contra suya, porque herirlo a él será declararme a mí la guerra! Esa es la compensación que exijo, oh Zeus, que se me permita recuperar a mi descendiente por mis propios medios. De esta manera sí puedes devolverme su sombra, ¿no es cierto, Emperador del Otro Mundo?

-Es cierto –aceptó Hades-. Y te la doy de buena gana, aunque lo correcto sería permitirle descansar en mis jardines por algún tiempo.

-Afrodita –intervino Saori-, ¿reclamarlo? Pero… él ha sido mi Caballero de Piscis desde...

-Y no me opondré si _decide_ serlo de nuevo, una vez que tenga edad y discernimiento para saber lo que implica entrar a tu servicio –replicó Afrodita con brusquedad-. No soy amiga tuya y bien lo sabes, porque siempre has rechazado mis dones con altanería. Este niño es ahora el más joven de mis hijos y, si alguna vez llega a servirte, será porque su corazón lo mueva a hacerlo y no por lo que _fue_ para ti en eras remotas.

La diosa caminó hasta donde estaba Saga y apoyó una mano en la cabeza de él.

-El dolor ha terminado, su alma duerme ahora y sueña contigo.

Saga intentó limpiarse las lágrimas y solo consiguió llenarse la cara de sangre.

-Cuando nazca… ¿me permitirá Su Alteza visitarlo alguna vez?

-El tiempo transcurre distinto para los dioses. Lo que queda de tu vida se habrá agotado mucho antes de que él nazca de nuevo.

-No… -protestó Saga débilmente.

-Pero, si de mí depende, te encontrarás con él de nuevo en tu próxima reencarnación. Tienes mi palabra.

Saga bajó la mirada y dejó libres las lágrimas nuevamente. A Kanon le costó mucho trabajo conseguir que soltara el cuerpo de Afrodita para que pudieran llevárselo y cumplir los ritos por los guerreros caídos.

La sala pronto quedó vacía, excepto por Hermes, Ares y Hefesto, que seguían inmóviles en el lugar donde habían quedado al declarar su alianza con Afrodita. No había sido fácil para ninguno de los tres reunir valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a Zeus de esa manera.

-Hermanos, eso fue aterrador –dijo Hefesto, relajándose por fin lo suficiente como para volver a apoyarse en su bastón.

-¿Lo dices por nuestro padre o por _ella?_ –preguntó Hermes.

-Por _ella,_ por supuesto. Si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos la forma en que mató al grifo, me habría parecido más arriesgado desafiar a padre que romper mis promesas. Créeme, nunca había estado tan feliz como en este momento por el simple hecho de que mi actual esposa es una mujer razonable y de buen gusto.

-Tienes toda la razón, hermano. Yo solo estuve una vez con _ella_ y todavía estoy asustado. Empecé a comprender lo peligrosa que es mucho antes de que naciera nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué, no era hija?

-Ese chiste ya es muy viejo, Hefesto

-Pero no pierde actualidad.

Hermes sonrió nerviosamente y entonces él y Hefesto bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para contemplar a Ares, que estaba en medio de los dos y seguía sin decir palabra.

-¿Estás bien, Ares? –preguntó Hermes, que se había vuelto un tanto sobreprotector desde el incidente de la vasija de bronce y se sentía inquieto por ese silencio.

-Creo que acabo de enamorarme de nuevo –suspiró Ares.

-¡¿De _ella?!_ –exclamaron Hermes y Hefesto a coro.

Hacía muchos siglos que tanto el dios de los Mensajeros como el dios de la Forja evitaban referirse por su nombre a la diosa Afrodita. Ares miró a uno, luego al otro y entonces se encogió de hombros.

-Repito lo que he dicho muchas veces: ustedes dos nunca supieron apreciarla en todo lo que vale.

Aprovechando el que ahora tenían una diferencia de estatura más que significativa, Hefesto le revolvió el cabello.

-Si la vuelves a cortejar ahora, terminarás criando un hijo ajeno –le advirtió.

-Gran cosa –Ares apartó su mano y se acomodó el cabello-. Cortejarla es justo lo que pienso hacer… en unos veinte años, en este momento solo lograría risas.

Hefesto y Hermes lo vieron marchar, ambos con el ceño fruncido y ambos más inquietos por él que al principio.

-Algo raro le ocurre a nuestro impulsivo Ares. Tendremos que dejar de llamarlo así si sigue hablando con esta prudencia tan impropia de él –dijo Hefesto.

-¿Crees que Atenea tenga algo que ver con esto? –preguntó Hermes.

-La vi llevando al cinto el puñal del dragón de Cólquide. Hay cuando menos una alianza entre ellos.

-¿Una conspiración entre los dos dioses de la Guerra? Habrá que estar alertas.

-Sin duda alguna.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

_En Kepois_ = “de los jardines”.

 _Androfonos_ =  “asesina de hombres”.

 _Urania_ = “celestial”, “del cielo”. En este caso, Afrodita está refiriéndose a su origen, ya que nació de la sangre de Urano que Cronos derramó en el mar al… eh… al castrarlo. En toda justicia, Afrodita bien podría ser una diosa de la violencia, y ocasionalmente recibía el culto de una diosa de la guerra, algo frecuente entre diosas del amor.

 _Citerea_ = “de Citeres” (la primera isla que pisó Afrodita al salir del mar).

 _Cipris_ = “de Chipre” (donde se encontraba uno de los santuarios más importantes de Afrodita).

Zelos (“Emulación” o “Envidia”, en el sentido de la envidia sana, que nos hace esforzarnos por igualar y superar a los que son mejores que nosotros), Cratos (“poder” o “fuerza”) y Bías (“orgullo”) son, junto con Niké (“victoria”) los hijos del titán Palas y la ninfa Estigia. Sus padres presentaron a los cuatro ante Zeus para que lucharan bajo sus órdenes durante la guerra contra los Titanes. Los tres varones se encargaron de ayudar a Hefesto a encadenar a Prometeo en el Cáucaso, son los servidores más cercanos de Zeus… y poco más que eso se sabe de ellos en la mitología.

Después de divorciarse de Afrodita, Hefesto se casó con Aglae, la más joven de las Tres Gracias (y diosa del Buen Gusto), con quien tuvo cuatro hijas, a las que se conoce como “las jóvenes Gracias”.

Hermes y Afrodita tuvieron un romance, el resultado fue Hermafrodito (qué nombre tan poco original). Cierto día, el joven fue a bañarse en un lago y la náyade del lugar (Salmacis) se enamoró de él e intentó seducirlo. Él la rechazó y entonces ella lo arrastró al fondo del lago, donde pidió a los dioses que los unieran de manera que no pudieran ser separados. Así, Hermafrodito quedó convertido en un ser masculino y femenino al mismo tiempo y tuvo que quedarse para siempre en el lago. Cualquier hombre que entrara en contacto con esas aguas, perdía la virilidad de inmediato.


	35. Paradoja

Kanon abrazó a su hermano y se resistía a soltarlo. Habían pasado 12 horas desde la muerte de Afrodita y ninguno de ellos lograba tranquilizarse mucho. Kanon sospechaba que los otros Caballeros de Atenea también tenían dificultades. El grito de guerra de la diosa del Amor y la Belleza sería parte de las pesadillas de muchos.

-Vendrás con nosotros al Santuario Submarino, ¿verdad?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por lo menos unos días? –insistió Kanon.

-No.

-¡No quiero que estés solo!

-Solo no voy a estar. Un Patriarca, dos fantasmas, once Caballeros de Oro, dieciocho de Plata y veintiséis de Bronce, además de media tonelada de aprendices estarán pasando “casualmente” en forma constante por la Casa de Géminis para asegurarse de que estoy bien e interrumpirme cuando realmente necesite estar solo. Padre y madre te avisarán si algo anda mal conmigo.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien.

-¡Mentiroso!

Saga le revolvió el cabello con afecto.

-Estaré bien. Puedes usar la Otra Dimensión y visitarme a diario, si quieres.

-Pero…

-No puedo abandonar ahora mis labores.

-¿Haces esto por Atenea?

-Y por Afrodita, y por mí. Treinta y cinco años de trabajo que no deseo echar a la basura. Sería desperdiciar no solo mis sacrificios sino también los de Afrodita. Pero lo principal es que sé que si me marcho “unos días” a... _tu casa,_ cada minuto que pase ahí se me hará más difícil volver a _la mía._ No quiero abandonar los lugares en los que fui feliz con Afrodita, porque aunque me duela en este momento sé que luego necesitaré todos mis recuerdos suyos para seguir adelante. Y, además, tengo que cuidar de su jardín. Ahora que él no está, solo yo sé cómo hay que tratar sus rosas…

-Pasarán doscientos años antes de que él las vea de nuevo –respondió Kanon, con aspereza, solo para arrepentirse de inmediato de lo que había dicho.

-Y por lo mismo, debo ser yo quien entrene al próximo Caballero de Piscis, o sus técnicas y los rosales se perderán para siempre. Sé que comprendes.

-Entonces… me quedaré contigo unos días –dijo Kanon, obstinado.

-Claro –Saga lo despeinó una vez más-, pero que no pase de trece días. No quiero que Poseidón se moleste conmigo.

-¿Trece…? Está bien. No más de trece días con sus noches.

-De acuerdo –Saga sonrió levemente-. Haremos una pijamada.

-¿Ah?

-Ya te explicaré de qué se trata. Ahora, déjame un rato, ¿quieres? Hay alguien que quiere hablar en privado conmigo.

La mirada de Kanon dirigiéndose con certeza al punto donde Zeus intentaba pasar desapercibido le demostró a Saga que su hermano también había estado pendiente del intruso desde su llegada.

Vio que el gesto obstinado se mantenía en el rostro de su gemelo y sonrió. Kanon estaría más que dispuesto a echar de ahí con cajas destempladas al propio rey del Olimpo si se lo pidiera, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

-No quiero que estés solo –repitió Kanon, lentamente.

-Créeme que te llamaré si llego a necesitarte. Tienes mi palabra de que el grito de la diosa de la Belleza no será nada comparado con el mío.

-Está bien –Kanon lo miró de nuevo-. Pero solo porque tú lo pides.

Su hermano desapareció en la Otra Dimensión (seguramente para reaparecer a poca distancia de ahí y escuchar tanto como pudiera… habría que ver si era capaz de disimular su presencia mejor que Zeus) y Saga permaneció sentado. Si Zeus advirtió la descortesía totalmente intencional, no comentó nada al respecto.

-Deberías prestar más atención a los consejos del tejedor de engaños –dijo, a modo de saludo.

Saga no volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Cree que logrará usar a mi hermano para convencerme de aceptar la inmortalidad, oh gran Zeus? Debería dejarle creer eso, solo para que se esfuerce por hacer que nos veamos con frecuencia de ahora en adelante, de la misma manera que se ha esforzado tanto por separarnos.

-¡Cuánta insolencia! –exclamó Zeus, dolido.

-¿He pasado los límites de su escasa tolerancia? Pido perdón por eso, Majestad.

-Es el dolor por la muerte de tu consorte lo que habla, no sería justo reprochártelo.

-Qué magnánimo.

-…Pero es justo que te advierta que el sarcasmo continuado tiende a irritarme.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Solamente voy a aclararle un detalle: Kanon no volverá a ofrecerme la inmortalidad, al menos no en esta vida. Él comprende mis razones y respetará mi decisión.

Zeus se encogió de hombros aunque Saga seguía dándole la espalda.

-Está bien, me has derrotado de nuevo, pero tengo la eternidad para convencerte. Y, ahora que hablamos de eternidad, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tu consorte será inmortal la próxima vez que nazca?

Eso consiguió que Saga volteara a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –demandó.

Zeus se sentó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para hablarle como si le explicara algo a un niño.

-El padre de su linaje fue un mortal y por eso la suya fue una estirpe de héroes mortales, sin más rastro de la madre divina que la belleza heredada a través de un nombre. Pero esta vez será Afrodita sola quien fabrique un cuerpo para él y ese cuerpo únicamente podrá ser inmortal. Será un joven daimon… y con toda seguridad su madre querrá que tome el lugar que dejó vacante Harmonía cuando renunció al Olimpo e incluso a su forma y belleza con tal de compartir el destino de su esposo, Cadmo.

“No necesito ver el futuro para saber cómo le destrozará el corazón verte envejecer y morir en tu próxima vida. Los hijos de Citerea son todos iguales en ese sentido: aman con todas sus fuerzas y cuando pierden al ser amado, su mismo poder los consume hasta que sus corazones se vuelven ceniza; es entonces cuando pasan a ser dioses de la Guerra: incapaces de amar, incapaces de construir, aptos únicamente para extender por el mundo el dolor que experimentan. Tu egoísmo hará algo peor que matarlo, hijo mío.

-Mientes.

-¿Te arriesgarás a apostar conmigo?

-…

-La otra opción, ya que te niegas a aceptar mi regalo, sería que renuncies por completo a él y le permitas pasar la eternidad sin saber que alguna vez te amó.

-Él…

-Y entonces, _yo_ lo tomaré. La juventud del hijo me ayudará a triunfar donde fracasé con la madre.

El cosmos de Saga se encendió como una llamarada. Cualquiera que no fuese el rey de los dioses habría sido lanzado lejos por la energía liberada en esa forma.

-¡Destruiré el Olimpo con mis propias manos antes que permitirte ponerle un dedo encima!

Zeus le sonrió, complacido, y Saga vio con sorpresa el fuego de su cosmos reflejándose en los ojos del dios.

-Bordeas el Noveno Sentido sin siquiera haber empezado a quemar tu parte mortal… Serás un dios poderoso.

El cosmos de Saga se apagó.

-¿Por qué la fijación conmigo? ¿No tienes ya suficientes hijos? ¿Qué quieres de mí que no puedas conseguir con algún otro?

-Estás destinado a ser mi heredero.

-¿Yo?

-Por mucho tiempo me esforcé en encontrar una forma de neutralizar la maldición de Urano. Casi tuve éxito al conseguir que Atenea naciera de mí en lugar de Metis, pero el poder de su gemelo era demasiado grande, no me fue posible hacer lo mismo con él.

“Así que intenté otra cosa. Consumí totalmente lo que debería haber sido el cuerpo de mi hijo y le busqué a su alma unos padres mortales para que le proveyeran de un cuerpo que no hubiese sido engendrado por mi semilla. De esa forma pude lograr que él evadiera la maldición…

-Tíndaro tenía razón: él sí fue mi padre desde la primera vida.

-Solo de tu cuerpo. Tu alma es la de mi hijo, el gemelo de Atenea…

-¡Destrozaste esa alma al arrancarla de su cuerpo original!

-¿Ah?

-¡Mi alma se dividió en dos!

-¿De qué hablas? Pensé que tu poder solamente había obligado al cuerpo mortal a dividirse para que el alma del hijo de Tíndaro no fuera lastimada por el terrible poder de la tuya…

-¡Mi alma no desplazó a ninguna otra! ¡Fuimos mi gemelo y yo desde un principio y el primer cuerpo se dividió porque entre humanos un solo cuerpo no pude albergar dos almas divinas! ¡Las nuestras fueron desde un principio el resultado de una sola alma desgarrada en dos y por eso el alma de Kanon siempre se reúne con la mía al momento de morir!

-No es posible…

-Sí que lo es. Realmente somos gemelos idénticos, en cualquier sentido que quieras buscarle.

-Maravilloso… -Zeus sonrió y Saga temió haber cometido un terrible error al revelarle eso-. Por supuesto, tu poder era demasiado grande para ser contenido por un simple envase mortal, fue muy prudente el dividirlo… Si pudiera reunificarse…

-Ya es tarde para eso. Ambas mitades hemos crecido hasta ser independientes del todo… como estrellas de mar.

-Siempre el mar interfiriendo. No tenía idea de que el tejedor de engaños fuera _también_ mi hijo, ahora veo en él la astucia de tu amada madre, la primera diosa de la Sabiduría, mi primera Reina… En fin, me has dado una buena noticia, hijo.

-No me llames “hijo”.

-Ve acostumbrándote. Es simple cuestión de tiempo para que te decidas a aceptar. Lo harás por tu hermano, lo harás por tu consorte… pero terminarás haciéndolo –ignorando la furia en la expresión de Saga, Zeus lo abrazó antes de desaparecer.

Saga no evitó que su cosmos irritado fracturara los objetos (y las paredes y el techo) a su alrededor mientras juraba mentalmente que, si llegaba a ser inmortal, sería bajo sus propios términos.

Zeus se reunió con Hera y la encontró más seria de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista con tu heredero? –preguntó ella, tenía acumulados ya muchos días de inquietud, desde el momento mismo de ver a los guerreros que regresaban del combate cuando arribaron al Olimpo y reconoció entre los servidores de Atenea a la rencarnación de Pólux.

-Tan mal como podía esperarse y un poco más. Caí tan bajo como para amenazarlo con tomar para mí a su consorte –respondió Zeus con aire fatigado, el dios se recostó en el diván donde estaba sentada su esposa y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-¿Serías capaz? Solo lograrías que te odiara para siempre.

-Citerea me haría lo que Urano a Cronos si llegara a mirar a su próximo hijo demasiado fijamente, ni hablar de acercármele. No tengo la menor intención de hacer algo así, esposa, solo quería preocuparlo, y tuve éxito. Está furioso conmigo.

Hera lo miró preocupada.

-Llevas esto demasiado lejos, esposo. Podría rebelarse en contra tuya con la sola intención de proteger a su pareja de una amenaza imaginaria.

-Me esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio. Si todo sale según mis planes, solo permanecerá alerta y protector de su consorte. Eso los beneficiará tanto como a mí, porque sí habrá peligro rodeándolos, solo que no de parte mía.

-¿Por qué te atormentas así? –Hera empezó a acariciar el cabello de su esposo-. Si le explicaras por qué es necesaria su presencia entre los inmortales, estoy segura que él comprendería, es un hombre sabio… Si le hablaras con la verdad, te harías digno de su respeto y quizá hasta de su afecto.

-No –la respuesta de Zeus fue inmediata-. No te he explicado cómo actúa la maldición de Urano sobre mí, ¿verdad?

-No –admitió ella, enarcando las cejas en un gesto que hizo reír a Zeus, cuando Hera expresaba así su desconcierto, resultaba más parecida a Hades que en ningún otro momento-. Aunque sé que es diferente en cada uno de nosotros.

-El poder de nuestro abuelo garantizó para mí el odio de mis hijos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Aquellos de mis hijos que me amen tendrán la oportunidad y los medios para destruirnos a todos. Aquellos que no me amen, serán los únicos capaces de detenerlos. Eso dijo el Oráculo de Gea. ¿Ya ves cuál es mi paradoja, amada?

-Esposo…

-Cuando intento hablarles con afecto, la maldición convierte en palabras ásperas todo cuanto intento decirles… _a todos,_ exceptuando a Atenea y Heracles. Por eso sé que ellos están señalados para ser mi destrucción.

-Pero…

-Incluso con Ares… cuando nació, pensé “¡Bien! ¡Como a este no lo engendré, podré tratarlo con cariño!” Qué equivocado estaba… Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos por primera y única vez, vi en él la nobleza y la belleza que comparten tú y Hades, en ese momento, por ser hijo de ustedes, lo amé como si fuera mío y la maldición actuó con más violencia que nunca antes: la ira de Urano me hizo intentar matarlo y si tú no lo hubieras impedido, lo habría estrellado contra el piso. Hiciste muy bien en alejarlo de mí.

Hera palideció.

-Hades y yo creímos… que lo habías intentado por nuestra traición…

Zeus rió sin ganas.

-Mi dulce Señora, ¿con qué cara podría reprocharte un desliz después de todas las veces que rompí mis votos de fidelidad? Lo más que puedo hacer es elogiar tu buen gusto, al menos no me traicionaste con un mortal… si es que puedo llamar “traición” a un afecto que existió desde antes que yo fuera concebido: siempre fui consciente de que lo amabas más a él, pero tuve que convencerte de ser mi Reina para consolidar mi poder como Soberano. No tendrás queja de mí si buscas a Hades de nuevo…

-Su corazón ha estado en otro sitio desde hace muchos años –Hera sacudió la cabeza-. Entre nosotros solo queda la amistad que forjamos en las entrañas de Cronos y el hijo que concebimos.

-Deberían decirle la verdad a Ares, para que por lo menos pueda amar al padre correcto. Puedo ver que le cuesta más que de costumbre disimular cuánto lo hiere el creer que no lo quiero.

Hera apretó los labios, eso era algo que tendría que discutir con Hades largo y tendido.

-¿Y si yo hablara con Pólux?... –ofreció.

-Una palabra: Heracles. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando intentaste ser amigable con él? La maldición, amada mía, la maldición.

-Oh.

-Y entonces llegamos a mi querida hija Atenea, mi mayor orgullo y fuente de todos mis terrores. Mucho me ama mi hija cuando todos sus hermanos son indiferentes o rencorosos conmigo, ¿verdad? Mira lo que le hizo a Hades, el arma que creó para asegurar esos sueños que quiere cumplir aunque tenga que pasar por encima de todos nosotros, _la forma_ en que creó esa arma, la forma en que dañó en el proceso al guerrero al que dice amar… Y todo sin haber dejado un instante de sentir afecto hacia mí. No dejará de quererme ni siquiera en el instante en que ordene mi muerte si alguna vez me atravieso en su camino –Zeus suspiró, resignado-. Por eso necesito a Pólux en el Olimpo y resentido conmigo, con su consorte a su diestra, su hermano a su izquierda… Ellos tendrán que detener a mis hijos más amados cuando llegue el momento en que Atenea y Heracles intenten destronarme.


	36. Antídoto

Seiya encontró a Saori ultimando los detalles para el regreso al Santuario. Era algo que debía hacerse de inmediato, porque, de acuerdo con las costumbres de los Caballeros de Piscis, el cuerpo de Afrodita debía ser sepultado directamente en la tierra, entre los rosales de su jardín, en lugar de ser quemado en una pira o encerrado en una cripta.

Era extraño ver a la diosa vestida de riguroso luto, como también era extraño verla pálida y fatigada. Cuando quiso sonreír para animarla, tampoco logró nada que fuera muy alegre, aunque consiguió que hubiera humor en su voz cuando le habló.

-Necesito conversar contigo, sobrina.

-No soy tu sobrina, y si fuera algo, sería tu prima –protestó Saori, sin enojo, más bien con el principio de una sonrisa divertida (aunque cansada) que animó a Seiya.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-El corcel alado Pegaso era hijo de Poseidón. Tú eres el heredero de su alma.

-¿Eso me hace… sobrino de Hades? –preguntó, repentinamente preocupado.

-Solo si ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en considerarlo así. O si volvieras a tu cuerpo original.

-¿Mi…?

-Ya sabes: cuatro patas, morro, alas, cola… tu relincho era bastante agradable (para ser la voz de un equino), pero ya no podrías tocar guitarra, no con esos cascos.

-…Te estás burlando de mí.

-Tal vez, o quizá solo me estoy vengando por lo grosero que has sido conmigo últimamente –Saori sonrió, divertida-. ¿Le dijiste a los demás sobre… el parentesco que hay entre ustedes?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué ninguno ha llegado a exigir mi cabeza todavía?

-Todavía están tratando de asimilarlo. Luego empezarán las preguntas, creo. Shun y Nachi están encantados, los otros son bastante neutrales al respecto. Ahora, el que me preocupa más es Jabu. Parece ser que cuando llegó a la Fundación… nuestro padre le dijo que tú eras su hermana, que te había adoptado para que fueras su heredera y que nunca te faltaría nada siempre y cuando él fuera obediente y te protegiera en todo momento, pero que debía guardar el secreto o te enviaría de vuelta a un orfanato y a él lo echaría a la calle.

Saori se detuvo en seco.

-Pero eso… eso… ¡Jabu es probablemente el único de los cien con el que no tengo ni el más mínimo parentesco, ni siquiera por parte de Urano y Gea! ¡Su alma proviene de otro panteón! ¡Es creación del Desconocido, al que tanto venera Hyoga!

-¿Eh?

-Los Olímpicos no podemos referirnos directamente a aquel en cuyo Nombre fueron derribados nuestros templos. Es… llámalo una muestra de respeto. Y de prudencia. Nos referimos a Él como el “Dios Desconocido”.

-Ya veo.

-Y Jabu es una de sus creaciones.

-¿Me vas a decir que su forma original también tenía cuatro patas?

-Era un encanto. Como del tamaño de un pollino. Negro como la noche y, cuando le daba la luz del sol, su pelaje tenía reflejos lila, casi el tono de su armadura.

-Necesitaré lavar mi cerebro con cloro para quitarme esa imagen mental –Seiya sacudió la cabeza-. Escucha, Saori. Necesito que hablemos acerca de Hades.

-¿Qué hay con él? –replicó Saori, fingiendo estar ocupada con su maleta (más bien un cofre de roble con adornos de oro).

-¿Tú causaste la herida en su pecho durante la Gigantomaquia?

Simple y directo. Saori cerró la tapa del cofre.

-No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice entonces. En aquel momento, tomar una parte del poder de cada miembro del panteón era una estrategia perfecta. La mayoría nunca llegó a enterarse: algunos cabellos, una gota de icor, una raspadura en la piel… pero Hades y Poseidón eran un riesgo demasiado grande…

-¿También le robaste a Poseidón?

-Si no te lo mencionó, debe ser que todavía no lo ha notado.

-Er… un dios a la vez, volvamos con Hades, ¿quieres?

-No, pero es justo que te lo diga. Tomé bajo mi protección a un mortal que era amigo suyo, alguien a quien… amaba mucho. Usé de toda mi retórica para convencerlo de que lo que haríamos sería por un bien mayor… Tienes que entender una cosa: en aquel entonces apenas acababa de pasar el problema con Prometeo y mi buen amigo estaba recién encadenado en el Cáucaso por el delito de haber querido ayudar a la humanidad. Sus gritos todavía resonaban cada amanecer y cada anochecer… y ese mortal que te cuento temía tanto como yo la posibilidad de que Zeus intentara otra vez destruir a los humanos. No estábamos tan equivocados, porque todo esto pasó antes de que Deucalión tuviera que construir su arca.

-Oh.

-En fin, el amigo de Hades aceptó ayudarme convencido de que solo tomaríamos una parte de su poder para prevenir el que Zeus intentara hacerle a cada humano lo mismo que a Prometeo. Nunca imaginamos que le causaríamos tanto daño. Como te dije, no habíamos lastimado a ninguno de los demás, y Hades fue el último. Todo lo que sucedió después… fue a consecuencia de un error de cálculo.

-¿Hay manera de remediarlo?

-Podría hacerse con néctar y ambrosía, pero él se niega a recibirlos porque es Zeus quien controla las raciones y cualquier alimento divino provendría en última instancia de sus manos. Él ya no confía en Zeus por ser mi padre y mantiene su inmortalidad por otros medios, las plantas mágicas que crecen en el Inframundo.

-Oh.

-La otra opción… ven conmigo.

Saori abrió una puerta secreta en la pared de su habitación, cosa que hizo que Seiya enarcara las cejas. Lo guió a través de pasillos secretos hasta una puerta fuertemente cerrada que se abrió, pesada y quejumbrosa, cuando la diosa la tocó con su báculo.

Entraron entonces a una habitación que se parecía mucho a un laboratorio de científico loco sacado directamente de alguna película vieja. Todo ahí estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas.

-Este solía ser el cuarto de trabajo de Prometeo. Aquí fue donde mezclé todo lo que obtuve de los demás dioses para conseguir que un guerrero mortal fuera capaz de vencerlos a todos…

-¿Por qué tu cuarto está conectado con el laboratorio de alguien más?

-Prometeo era mi maestro y mi mejor amigo.

-Hum. Define “amigo”.

-No cuando me lo pides con ese tono. Aquí guardé también el veneno de Gorgona y su antídoto.

Mientras hablaba, Saori fue hasta una mesa en la que reposaban dos frascos, el borde de su falda borró las huellas de pisadas que había en el polvo sin que ninguno de ellos (ocupados como estaban en su conversación) lo advirtiera.

Saori tomó uno de los frascos, hizo aparecer un cuenco de cristal en las manos de Seiya (que estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer por la sorpresa) y llenó tres cuartas partes del cuenco con el líquido, sin que diera la impresión de disminuir lo que había dentro del frasco.

-Bastará con un par de tragos, hay mucho más de lo necesario en el cuenco. Esto neutralizará de inmediato el veneno, hará desaparecer el dolor y reparará los tejidos. Estará tan sano como si jamás hubiéramos derramado el veneno sobre él. Lo único que no puedo hacer es devolverle el trozo de corazón que le falta. _Eso_ forma parte de ti desde aquel entonces.

-¿Así que, literalmente, le robé el corazón? –intentó bromear Seiya, solo para encontrarse con que Saori le devolvía una mirada seria.

-Exactamente lo que has dicho –respondió ella y, luego de luchar consigo misma unos instantes, decidió darle un poco más de información-. En aquel entonces pregunté a las Moiras cuál sería tu destino, porque quería estar segura de que tendríamos éxito antes de iniciar algo tan arriesgado. Ellas me dijeron que llegarías a ser el asesino de dioses y que siempre estarías entre mis enemigos y yo, pero que te perdería ante Hades. Pensé que eso significaba que Hades podría matarte y por eso quise tomar un trozo de su corazón en lugar de unos pocos cabellos, para hacerte más poderoso contra él que contra los otros. Pero cuando empezaste a escribir haikus acerca de sus ojos, me di cuenta de lo mal que interpreté el oráculo. Te perdí desde el instante en que tomaste su corazón, porque para entonces ya habías entregado el tuyo.

Seiya enrojeció.

-Yo no escribí haikus…

 _-Ojos de Hades._  
Dos lagos insondables  
¿Cómo es posible? –recitó Saori.

-Er… yo no escribí eso, y el último verso tiene seis sílabas.

-Escribiste _eso,_ en otra vida, hace quinientos años. Nunca dije que fueran haikus bien hechos.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

Al hablar de Deucalión y su arca, Saori se refiere a la versión griega del diluvio universal, que fue decretado por Zeus para acabar con la maldad de los seres humanos. Sobrevivieron solo Deucalión (hijo de Prometeo) y su esposa Pirra (hija de Epimeteo) porque Prometeo pudo advertirles a tiempo como para que Deucalión construyera un arca.

El haiku es un estilo de poesía japonesa que fue practicada durante mucho tiempo por los samuráis, consiste en poemitas de tres versos (de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas cada uno), generalmente expresan el asombro y la maravilla del poeta ante la naturaleza.


	37. Veneno

La despedida fue solemne. Once de los Doce Olímpicos estaban en sus tronos cuando Atenea se presentó, seguida por sus Caballeros, para recibir la bendición de sus parientes antes de regresar a la Tierra.

Curiosamente, solo Poseidón y Ares la bendijeron, los demás se limitaron a responder su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, pero Saori no dio muestras de desanimarse por eso.

-Antes de marcharme, hay un último regalo que deseo ofrecer. ¿Seiya?

Tal y como lo habían acordado, Seiya se colocó junto a ella sosteniendo el cuenco con el antídoto. Zeus frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿De qué se trata, hija? ¿Vas a reponerme con este joven el copero que te llevaste hace milenios?

La risa de Hera al escuchar eso pareció sorprender a todos. La reina miró directamente a Kamus y volvió a dejar escapar una risita.

-Temo que el buen Ganímedes no esté muy bien enterado en este momento de algunas cosas acontecidas en otros tiempos, esposo.

-Cierto, amada.

-No se trata de eso –dijo Saori, que se las había arreglado para no perder la sonrisa-. Mi regalo es para Hades.

-Guárdatelo –replicó Hades de inmediato, sin levantar la visa de sus manos, que reposaban en su regazo. No llevaba el cabestrillo en ese momento y debía resultarle incómodo tratar de mantener inmóvil el brazo lastimado.

-Recuerdo una época en la que no habrías rechazado el regalo, de haber incluido el copero –apuntó Poseidón.

Hades levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, vio a Seiya y su expresión cambió a sorpresa antes de volverse seria nuevamente.

-¿Es alguna clase de broma, Atenea?

-Es solamente otro intento por mi parte para demostrarte que estoy arrepentida de cualquier mal que haya podido ocasionarte en esta época o en cualquier otra. Te pido perdón por todos mis errores y te ruego me des la oportunidad de reparar al menos uno entre tantos: este es el antídoto al veneno de Gorgona que hice caer sobre ti cuando Ares y tú guardaban las murallas del palacio mientras esperábamos el asalto final de los gigantes.

-¿Admites… haber sido tú quien hirió a Hades y ayudó a los Alóadas a secuestrar a Ares? –dijo Zeus, levantando poco a poco la voz hasta que el cielo se oscureció y escucharon truenos lejanos-. ¿Cómo explicas esa traición?

-Mi propósito entonces era algo que consideraba noble, y no esperé en ningún momento que el daño llegaría a ser tan grande ni imaginé tampoco que Ares sufriría por mi culpa. A… A Ares también le debo una reparación sin duda alguna… Lo siento, hermano, no debí aceptar tu regalo porque no lo merezco, te devuelvo tu puñal, sé cuánto lo aprecias…

-Consérvalo –dijo Ares, en un susurro apenas audible. Había dejado de mirar directamente a Saori y sus manos retorcían la tela de su manto sin advertirlo.

Saori se mordió el labio inferior, la relación con el otro dios de la Guerra era algo que también iba a requerir una gran dosis de trabajo, pero en ese momento la prioridad era Hades, así que miró de nuevo al dios del Inframundo y se encontró con que este la miraba inexpresivo.

-¿Esperas que acepte algo de ti? –preguntó él.

-Es el guerrero Pegaso quien te lo ofrece –respondió ella.

Esa era su señal. Seiya se adelantó y subió cuidadosamente las gradas que conducían al estrado de los doce tronos hasta quedar frente a Hades, que ahora más bien parecía algo inquieto.

-La vi servir el antídoto en esto –dijo, jovial-. Estoy seguro de que recuperarás la salud, quizá hasta el buen humor, si es que alguna vez lo tuviste.

-Insolente…

Hades contempló el cuenco que Seiya estaba ofreciéndole. Iba a empezar a negar con la cabeza cuando Seiya habló de nuevo, risueño.

-Desconfiado. ¿Te preocupa que sea veneno? Mira.

El Caballero bebió un trago y volvió a ofrecerle el cuenco, con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cómo responder que no a eso?

Hades tomó el cuenco, con lo que la sonrisa de Seiya se hizo todavía más amplia.

El Olimpo entero pareció contener la respiración cuando el dios se llevó el cuenco a los labios, estaba a punto de beber cuando hubo una brusca alteración en el cosmos de Seiya.

El Caballero se llevó una mano a la garganta con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un instante… y Seiya usó la otra mano para golpear el cuenco, que cayó a los pies de Hera, el líquido que contenía manchó de verde la falda de la diosa, mientras Seiya caía de rodillas y Hades lo recibía en brazos para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¡Traición! ¡Traición! –se escuchó por todo el recinto.

Hades sujetó una de las manos de Seiya y le habló en voz baja.

-Duele, duele mucho, lo sé, pero eres mortal y pasará pronto, créeme, esto no tardará mucho…

Seiya aferró con fuerza su mano y no apartó la mirada de él mientras duró su agonía.

Una vez que el Caballero de Pegaso exhaló el último suspiro, Hades miró directamente a Saori.

-¿Ahora realmente buscabas mi muerte o solamente se trata de una burla, Tritogenia?

-¡No he sido yo! –exclamó Saori. Miró a su alrededor y solo descubrió miradas hostiles entre los dioses-. ¡Ares! –llamó desesperada-. ¡Ares, hermano! ¡¿Tú me crees?!

Ares vaciló antes de mirar a Hades con un gesto suplicante.

-¿Le crees? –preguntó Hades con suavidad.

-…Le creo –respondió Ares.

-Yo, no. ¡Zeus, hermano y soberano mío! ¡Exijo justicia!

-Justicia tendrás –respondió Zeus, sombrío-. El crimen de este mortal que intentó asesinar a uno de los tres reyes en presencia de todos los Olímpicos, ciertamente no quedará sin castigo.

Hades lo miró con desconcierto.

-Esta traición no puede provenir del siervo sino de su ama, ¿no la juzgarás a ella? –replicó luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-No –replicó Zeus, sin mirarlo-. Estoy convencido de que esto es obra del asesino de dioses únicamente. La diosa de la Guerra Inteligente no recurriría a un acto tan innoble, sin importar cuál fuera su meta.

-¡Acaba de admitir ante ti lo que nos hizo a Ares y a mí…!

-Y te pidió perdón.

Hades inclinó la cabeza, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y su mano izquierda continuaba acariciando el cabello de Seiya.

-Hágase tu voluntad entonces, hermano –respondió con amargura.

Zeus miró a Saori.

-Hija mía, voy a liberarte de la carga que ha sido para ti este mortal durante tantos siglos.

-¿Padre Zeus…?

-Es mi sentencia que el asesino de dioses no vuelva a formar parte jamás de tu Orden. A partir de este momento pertenece a Hades, y él hará con esta alma lo que considere más justo.

-¡No! –gritó Saori.

-¿Vas a discutir conmigo en presencia de los Olímpicos y de todos los dioses?

-¡Seiya no hizo esto, padre!

-¿Entonces, admites haber sido tú quien alzó la mano contra uno de los tres reyes que sustentan el cosmos?

-¡No, yo…! ¡Padre, alguien cambió el contenido de mis frascos! ¡Alguien nos tendió una trampa!

-¡Silencio! Ya he dictado mi sentencia, no busques provocar mi ira, que quizá ni tú misma, mi hija preferida, estés del todo a salvo. Hades, hermano, ¿tu deseo de justicia queda satisfecho con mi sentencia?

-Satisfecho, quizá no, pero sí aplacado –Hades lo miró a los ojos-. Me doy cuenta ahora de que no está en mi poder (y tampoco me corresponde) devolver el golpe al lugar de donde partió.

Saori comprendió entonces lo que quería decir Hades y miró horrorizada a Zeus, que le sostuvo la mirada, sereno.

-He dictado sentencia, hija. Tú y el resto de tus servidores pueden retirarse, con mi bendición.

-El… el cuerpo de Seiya…

-Hades dispondrá también de ese despojo según sea su voluntad.

-Claro…

~***~

-Fue Zeus, ¿no? –dijo Kanon en cuanto salieron del Olimpo.

-Baja la voz –advirtió Poseidón-. Podría apostar mi corona, pero no apostaría mi Tridente, siempre queda la posibilidad de que se haya limitado a aprovechar las circunstancias y que la traición viniera de otra parte.

Lejos de discutir si el tiempo que quería pasar Kanon con Saga en el Santuario de Atenea era poco o mucho, Poseidón simplemente se había invitado a sí mismo por los trece días acordados por los gemelos, y ahora, los tres caminaban en último lugar entre los que acompañaban a Saori.

-El cambio de los frascos… -apuntó Saga.

-Una jugada que podría haber sido de Eris, tal vez incluso de Némesis (aunque ella prefiere ser menos discreta)… pero la habilidad para hacerlo… siguiendo con las apuestas, me inclinaría por Hermes.

-¿Qué será ahora de Seiya? –preguntó Saga.

Poseidón suspiró, rodeó la cintura de Kanon con el brazo izquierdo y apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de Saga.

-Zeus ha decretado que no sirva más a Atenea. Eso no significa que no pueda volver a la vida, o reencarnar. Sospecho que pasarán unos cuantos siglos antes de que se le permita volver de nuevo a la superficie. Como mínimo, el tiempo que tarde Hades en sanar de su herida, y eso, incluso con la ayuda del joven Andrómeda… serán unas diez o doce reencarnaciones. A decir verdad, estoy sorprendido de que mi hermano decidiera aceptar la oferta de Shun después de lo que vio suceder en el salón de los tronos. Mucho me temo que eso es lo más cerca que podrá llegar de decirle a Atenea que comprende que ella es inocente de _esta_ mala jugada.

-No es lo mismo que perdonarla.

-Tú lo has dicho, Cástor.

-Kanon.

-Cierto.

-¿Queda alguna esperanza? –preguntó Saga, dolido.

 _-Esa_ palabra… -murmuró Poseidón-. Me preocupa la posibilidad de terminar comprendiendo por qué los dos la usan tanto. Tienen que entender una cosa los dos: Zeus le entregó el alma de Seiya a Hades, y Hades no hará algo tan burdo como arrojarla al Cocito y olvidarse de que existió alguna vez. Regresará la sombra al cuerpo en el Inframundo e intentará compensarle esa muerte tan prematura e injusta.

-¿Eso piensas? –Kanon sonrió a medias-. Si Hades fuera prudente, lo mantendría lo más lejos de sí que pueda.

-Hades es prudente, excepto en lo que toca a Pegaso. Por mi parte, estoy convencido de que Seiya no desaprovechará el tiempo: seguirá fastidiando a mi pobre hermano, acosándolo y haciendo de su vida un tormento insoportable hasta que consiga verlo sano y reconciliado con nuestra sobrina. Y no estará solo en esa cruzada: donde falle el entusiasmo de Pegaso, siempre podremos contar con la lógica de Andrómeda para intentar persuadir a Hades de darle otra oportunidad a Atenea.

Saga miró hacia atrás con inquietud. Shun se había quedado en compañía de los Heraldos de Hades luego de afirmar que debía cumplir una promesa en nombre de Seiya. Cuando el dios descendiera de nuevo a su reino, Shun lo acompañaría para servir como su avatar por lo que quedaba de su vida natural.

El resto del camino hacia el Santuario de Atenea estuvo sembrado de silencio y lágrimas para la mayoría, aunque en la pequeña familia que formaban ellos tres, había cuando menos la sensación de que no todo estaba perdido.


	38. Donde el círculo se cierra

Saga vivió para celebrar su cumpleaños número 88. “Un año por cada constelación en el cielo”, fue lo que comentó durante la pequeña celebración con sus más allegados.

La diosa Afrodita lo visitó unos días después, como hacía todos los años. Seguía sin notarse en su figura el que la reencarnación del Caballero de Piscis estaba gestándose en ella, pero Saga ya podía percibir el cosmos del bebé que crecía tan lentamente.

El sucesor de Afrodita, Albán, que ya era un hombre de más de treinta años (pero al que Saga no podía dejar de ver como al niño que el primogénito de Aioria encontró extraviado en los alrededores del Santuario) contempló con admiración (y desde lejos) a la diosa hasta que se marchó. El muchacho era prudente.

Una semana después de su último cumpleaños, Saga despertó en mitad de la noche y supo de inmediato que estaba sufriendo un infarto.

No pidió ayuda, sabía que no era necesario. Un instante después se abrió la Otra Dimensión para dar paso a Kanon.

Su gemelo, detenido para siempre en los 28 años, pasaba ahora fácilmente por su nieto, algo que había proporcionado mucha diversión a ambos a costillas de los aprendices.

-¿Es hora?

-Es hora –Kanon se sentó en la cama y tomó sus manos.

Saga sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba usando su cosmos para aplacar el dolor que producía su corazón fallando por última vez.

-Ya dejé todo dispuesto. Me enterrarán en el jardín de la Doceava Casa…

-Junto a Afrodita, directamente en la tierra, como es tradición entre los Caballeros de Piscis –completó Kanon, que sabía las instrucciones de memoria desde hacía años-. Debo vigilar que Albán no se me meta en líos por culpa de Minos, que no deja de rondarlo. Me encargaré de completar el entrenamiento de tus discípulos…

-Insísteles siempre que no deben pelear, recuérdales que son hermanos…

-Lo haré. Y me encargaré de que el que no logre obtener la armadura de Géminis sepa que no es menos por tener que conformarse con ser un Caballero de Plata. Los cuidaré bien. Estaré pendiente por la próxima reencarnación de Atenea. Visitaré cada año al Patriarca y a tu sucesor para comprobar que todo marche bien. Vigilaré que Albán cuide bien las rosas. Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-Eso mismo. Una cosa más, Kanon…

-Dime.

-Cuando llegue la hora de mi próxima reencarnación… que Hades no me haga beber del Leteo. Procuren que nadie más que ustedes dos sepa eso. Y Poseidón, si no quieres escondérselo a él.

Las cejas de Kanon se fruncieron levemente.

-¿Quieres renacer con la memoria de tu vida anterior? Eso no es…

-Ya sabes que no aceptaré la inmortalidad que me ofrece Zeus… he decidido… que la alcanzaré por mis propios medios y en mis propios términos. Con mi memoria de esta vida… podré alcanzar el Noveno Sentido…

-Alrededor de los 30 años, comprendo.

-Espero que… de los 28…

-Más te vale.

Cuando el alma se separó de la forma mortal, Kanon contempló la pequeña estrella dorada y esperó.

Tánatos se presentaría a recogerlo y él los acompañaría al Inframundo, no se despediría de su hermano hasta dejarlo instalado en los Campos Elíseos…

Pero no sucedió lo que esperaba.

En lugar de emprender el viaje al último hogar, el alma de Saga fue directamente hacia él y buscó refugio en su cuerpo.

Kanon dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir ese cosmos cálido poniendo fin a un vacío que nunca había notado antes. El alma de su hermano y la suya orbitaban ahora una en torno a la otra, en armonía perfecta, como las estrellas de un sistema binario.

-Comprendo… ahora comprendo… -murmuró Kanon, llevándose ambas manos al pecho-. No lo supe hasta ahora porque solía morir antes que tú… pero es imposible separarnos, ¿no es así, hermano? El alma del que muera primero permanece siempre con la del que viva más… En doscientos años, cuando sea el momento de renacer, lo haremos juntos y seremos gemelos una vez más, como siempre.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, pero no había tristeza en ellas.

El signo de Géminis estaba completo una vez más.


	39. Epílogo: 200 años después

Johann no tenía entrenamiento en el uso del cosmos y tampoco estaba armado, pero se mantuvo entre los atacantes y su familia, dispuesto a vender su vida lo más cara que pudiera.

Él, su esposa Elizabeth y sus dos hijos habían sido emboscados cuando regresaban al Santuario de Atenea luego de visitar a sus suegros. Los guerreros desconocidos los rodeaban ahora y no había esperanzas de recibir ayuda.

¿Cuál podría ser el propósito de la emboscada? Johann no era tan siquiera un Caballero de Atenea, no era más que un simple escriba…

-¡Acabemos con esto! –exclamó uno de los guerreros desconocidos-. ¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda retrasarnos tanto un vulgar chupatintas?!

Eso descartaba la posibilidad (remota) de un error de identidad.

-¡Cuida tus palabras, cobarde! –gritó uno de sus hijos, con voz alta y clara-. ¡Es al soberano de Esparta, Tíndaro, pastor de hombres, de la estirpe de Perseo, hijo de Zeus, a quien osas insultar sin ser digno de enfrentarlo!

Johann abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, pero sin atreverse a mirar a su familia por no perder de vista a los guerreros. Además, no hacía falta: ese solo podía haber sido Pólux.

Su pequeño Pólux, tan igual y tan distinto a su gemelo. Siempre había sido un niño serio, demasiado maduro y dueño de una inteligencia prodigiosa. Había aprendido a leer tan rápido que el mismo Patriarca bromeaba diciendo que había nacido _sabiendo_ leer… Y, por si eso no fuera bastante extraordinario, ahora estaba elevando su cosmos, sin haber recibido todavía ni tan siquiera la primera lección, porque los Caballeros de Oro no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién sería su Maestro. No había habido un Caballero de Géminis en ciento veinte años.

Aquella explosión de luz dorada fue breve. Pólux podía ser un niño fuera de lo común, pero era un niño y su pequeño cuerpo todavía no era capaz del esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de alguien.

Antes de que los enemigos pudieran atacar de nuevo, otros diez guerreros aparecieron formando un anillo protector alrededor de la familia.

Capas blancas con el forro azul, armaduras color oro rojo que parecían brillar como las escamas de los peces…

-¿Atacas a traición con veinte guerreros a un hombre desarmado, Zelos, hijo de Palas? –exclamó uno de los recién llegados-. ¡No esperarás que mi padre y Señor piense que este atentado contra mi padrastro no fue ordenado por el que amontona las nubes!

El líder de los atacantes retrocedió.

-Tritón, príncipe del Océano. Nada de esto es con el propósito de dañar a tu padrastro, él no corre ningún peligro. Nuestro único deseo es lograr que el príncipe Pólux cumpla con su destino…

-¡Bien dijo mi padre que Zeus hizo mal en no dejar que Citerea atravesara a tu hermano Bías como hizo con el grifo! El Destino es inevitable y no requiere de tu ayuda para cumplirse: si es el destino del hermano de mi padrastro convertirse en uno de los Olímpicos, lo será cuando los Hados así lo decreten y no un segundo antes ni después. Retírate con tu gente, o esto será un acto de guerra del Olimpo en contra del Mar.

-Mi Señor Zeus…

-¿No ordenó esto, como “no” ordenó la muerte del descendiente de Cipris en el propio sagrado Olimpo? ¡Busca alguien que te crea y lárgate ahora mismo!

Zelos y sus guerreros desparecieron. Tritón contempló a la familia. Todos parecían ilesos.

-¡Salve, Tíndaro, pastor de hombres, y Leda, sabia reina! –exclamó Tritón, que saludó a Johann y Elizabeth con una reverencia tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que los enemigos se habían marchado.

-Eh… creo que hay un error…

-Ninguno –Tritón sonrió con algo de burla. Tenía el aspecto (al menos en ese momento) de un joven de alrededor de unos veinte años, su cabello era negro y muy rizado y los ojos azules chispeaban risueños-. Eres Tíndaro y deberás acostumbrarte al nombre porque la mayoría de los inmortales no tenemos paciencia para estar aprendiendo una y otra vez los nombres de tus reencarnaciones. Soy Tritón, heredero de Poseidón y amigo de tus hijos. Mi padre aguarda por ustedes cuatro en su palacio.

~***~

El Santuario Submarino era espléndido, no se parecía en nada al montón de ruinas descrito por los antiguos relatos que Johann había leído de niño. Multitud de personas (y otros seres que no parecían humanos) los contemplaban al pasar, la mayoría hacía apresuradas reverencias al ver a los gemelos, algo con lo que Pólux parecía muy tranquilo, pero Cástor estaba realmente asustado y no soltaba la mano de Elizabeth a pesar de los intentos de Tritón por entablar conversación con él.

La familia seguía a Tritón por el gran templo del Soporte Principal cuando Johann se detuvo para contemplar, intrigado, una estatua.

-Se parece a ti –dijo Elizabeth.

-Es el tejedor de engaños, mi padrastro –dijo Tritón.

-Me parece recordar que Kanon se opuso con mucha vehemencia a que hubiera estatuas suyas aquí cuando reconstruyeron el lugar –dijo Pólux, sonriente.

La risa de Tritón era estruendosa, como las olas chocando contra un acantilado.

-Mi padre, antes de reencarnar, nos instruyó a mis hermanos y a mí para que ordenáramos la creación de esta estatua… y algunas otras  tan pronto como Kanon se uniera al ciclo de las reencarnaciones. Cuando despierte al Noveno Sentido y recuerde quién es, mi muy amado padrastro va a encontrar _esto_ aguardándolo aquí.

-No le hará ni pizca de gracia.

-Eso dije yo, eso dijeron todos mis hermanos, hasta mi madre lo dijo… puede ser que de aquí a… unos veintidós años, me veas convertido en Emperador, porque estoy casi seguro de que Kanon va a matarlo por esta broma.

-Nah, se limitará a hacerle una todavía peor.

-Agradecería una explicación –dijo Elizabeth, con tono impaciente.

-Y la tendrás, pero a su debido tiempo. Como dije, mi padre aguarda.

El “padre” al que se refería Tritón resultó ser un niño de unos once años que discutía acaloradamente con dos muchachas muy parecidas al primogénito de Poseidón.

-¡Regresé! –anunció Tritón con voz alegre, y empezó con las presentaciones de inmediato-. Este niño es Seischthon, y ellas dos son mis hermanas Bentecisime y Rhode. Niñas, mi Señor, estos son Johann, Elizabeth y sus hijos, Cástor y Pólux.

Seischthon miró a los gemelos y frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a Tritón.

-Cuando te marchabas, me prometiste que traerías a alguien con quien podría jugar –reclamó.

-Eso hice, estoy plenamente convencido de que los tres van a llevarse muy bien.

-Yo tengo once años, Tritón, ellos apenas tienen… como seis. Son un par de bebés, no puedo jugar con ellos –Seischthon se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Tonterías –Tritón no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo-. Tienes mi palabra de que serán grandes amigos. ¿Por qué no los invitas a jugar?

Seischthon miró fijamente a los gemelos por unos segundos. Luego fue directamente hacia Cástor y lo tomó de la mano.

-Ven, te enseñaré el área de juegos.

Cástor no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo eligiera primero estando cerca su brillante hermano, miró sorprendido a Seischthon por un instante, pero enseguida sonrió y marchó con él sin problemas, cosa que sorprendió por igual a Johann y Elizabeth. Cástor había sido hasta ese momento un niño tímido y retraído (demasiado consciente de las diferencias entre él y Pólux como para apreciar las semejanzas), aquella sonrisa radiante era toda una novedad en él.

Los esposos intercambiaron una mirada y eso bastó para ponerse de acuerdo. Elizabeth siguió a Seischthon y Cástor, que ya se alejaban en compañía de las risueñas Rhode y Bentecisime, y Johan permaneció con Tritón y Pólux.

-¿Seischthon? –preguntó Pólux en cuanto se alejaron-. ¿“El que agita la tierra”?

-Precisamente.

-¿No recuerda…?

-No. Recordará en cuanto despierte al Noveno Sentido, en unos… diecinueve años, creo.

-Atenea despierta a los trece.

-Lo cual siempre me ha parecido sumamente raro. Este periodo sin la memoria de nuestra realidad como dioses es lo que nos permite regenerarnos y evitar caer en la locura. Para nosotros es… algo así como el sueño para ustedes, míseros mortales. E igual de indispensable. Un dios con “insomnio” tiende a ser muy poco grato de tratar.

-Te veo muy amigable con mi hermano. ¿Ha cambiado algo desde la última vez que te vi? Recuerdo que solías ser una espina en su costado y algunas de tus bromas más bien llegaron a parecer intentos de asesinato.

-Hum. Han pasado alrededor de cuarenta años desde la última vez que le hice una travesura que no pudiera ser llamada “travesura” con toda propiedad. Me queda el orgullo de haber sido el último entre todos los hijos de Poseidón al que logró llamar “amigo” –la sonrisa de Tritón ya no era tan alegre como al principio-. Admito que mantuve más allá de lo razonable la esperanza de volver a ver juntos a mis padres, a pesar de saber que ambos reconstruyeron sus vidas con otras personas.

-Me gustaría saber… -intervino Johann.

-Ah, sí, la explicación… un momento, por favor. ¿Prefieres que te llame “Pólux” o “Saga”?, sé que querías guardar el secreto, pero…

-Saga está bien mientras estemos en familia.

-Bien, acompáñenme un poco más.

Tíndaro los guió hasta un recinto sin muebles ni más adornos que un espejo que abarcaba casi una pared completa.

-No sé si te han mencionado lo poco que me agradan los espejos –dijo Saga, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, sí, mi padrastro lo comentó alguna vez.

-¿Esto lo comisionó él?

-Antes de que empieces a planear la venganza, no fue su idea. La diosa Afrodita lo ordenó así. Ya sabes que el espejo es uno de sus emblemas.

-Oh…

-Síganme.

Sin más explicación, Tritón marchó hacia el espejo… y lo atravesó.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –exclamó Johann.

-El espejo es una puerta –dijo Saga.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, pero Tritón no nos llevaría a un sitio donde corriésemos peligro.

-¿Pólux, cómo es que…?

Saga tomó aire y resumió para su padre lo mejor que pudo la historia de las reencarnaciones y el que había escogido nacer con la memoria completa de su vida anterior.

-…Entonces, sí naciste sabiendo leer.

-Es un poco frustrante tener que pasar meses en una cuna sin poder moverte por ti mismo para por lo menos alcanzar un libro o pedirle a mamá que ponga otra cosa que no sean canciones para bebés, sé que la música didáctica ha sido buena para Kan… para Cástor, pero yo estuve a punto de volverme loco.

-Tu hermano…

-De momento, es un niño completamente normal. No recordará que en realidad es la reencarnación de un dios hasta que cumpla los 28 años, que es la edad a la que alcanzó el Noveno Sentido la primera vez.

El ceño de Johann se frunció.

-Tritón lo llama su “padrastro”, pero, corrígeme si me equivoco, tengo la leve y lejana impresión de que no se trata del segundo esposo de su madre.

-Estás en lo cierto, lo llama padrastro porque es el actual consorte de su padre.

-¿Ese niño de cabello azul…?

-Es la reencarnación del padre de Tritón, cuando alcance los treinta, recordará que es el dios Poseidón.

-…Uno de los tres reyes del cosmos…

-Ajá.

-¿Tu hermano Cástor es Kanon, el dios de los Navegantes?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú eres la reencarnación del penúltimo Caballero de Géminis, Saga?

-Correcto.

Johann apretó los labios (y los puños) por un instante. Saga lo contemplaba sereno. Sabía que su padre no tenía recuerdos de sus otras vidas, pero también sabía que, al ser un servidor de los dioses griegos, estaba mejor preparado que cualquier otro mortal para aceptar lo extraño de la situación.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Somos prisioneros?

-No. Poseidón, Kanon y yo preparamos esto por si acaso los Heraldos de Zeus intentaban asesinarte a ti y a madre… otra vez. Atenea está enterada de que, si alguno de ustedes llegaba a correr el más mínimo riesgo por parte de ellos, nosotros los traeríamos aquí, donde están fuera de su alcance.

-Sí estamos prisioneros, entonces, solo que “por nuestro propio bien”.

-…No pretendemos obligarlos a nada. Kanon no corre peligro, ninguno de los servidores de Zeus se atrevería a hacerle un solo rasguño sabiendo que el poder de Poseidón lo respalda. Lo más grave que me puede pasar a mí es que me secuestren y me lleven a la fuerza hasta el Olimpo, pero al menos no podrán engañarme ni volverme en contra de los míos, como sí podrían hacerlo con un niño pequeño. Son tu vida y la de madre lo que corre peligro. Pero… no los detendremos si no desean quedarse aquí. Y si quieren que mi hermano y yo marchemos con ustedes de regreso al Santuario de Atenea, obedeceremos de inmediato. Es solo que… Padre, después de mi primera vida, cuando Zeus empezó a tratar de lograr que aceptara la inmortalidad en _sus_ términos… tus reencarnaciones y las de madre han sido tan breves… Kanon y yo quisiéramos que nos dieran una oportunidad de mantenerlos a salvo.

-Hum.

-Te agradará la biblioteca de Poseidón. Ha acumulado libro sobre libro y pergamino sobre pergamino durante milenios. Realmente le urge alguien que organice un poco todo eso.

-Ahora me ofreces tentaciones.

-Solo si funcionan.

-Deja que lo hable con tu madre.

-Bien. ¿Nos reunimos con Tritón? Debe creer que huimos.

-…Se trata de cruzar el espejo, ¿eh?

-Eso mismo. Un salto de fe, si quieres verlo así.

 

Al otro lado del espejo había un jardín. Estaban al aire libre, bajo la luz de un sol radiante, y Tritón los aguardaba cruzado de brazos.

-Les tomó bastante tiempo pasar a este lado –comentó.

-Te tardabas tanto con la explicación que tuve que hacerla yo –replicó Saga, tranquilo.

-Hum.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora? –preguntó Johann-. Creo que ya no estamos debajo del mar.

-Los jardines del templo de Afrodita en Citeres –respondió Tritón-. Ella ordenó crear esa puerta tan pronto como sintió que su parto se aproximaba.

Saga abrió mucho los ojos, cosa que hizo reír a Tritón.

-¿Ya… nació?

-Anda, camina un poco más por el sendero, que están esperándote, yo conversaré un rato con Tíndaro, para contestar las preguntas que pueda tener todavía.

Saga no se hizo repetir la indicación y corrió por el sendero hasta llegar a una glorieta, donde estuvo a punto de chocar con un hombre pelirrojo que le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Saga de Géminis! –exclamó Ares-. ¿Ya te dieron la noticia?

-Destructor de murallas –Saga lo saludó apresuradamente-. ¿Dónde…? –entonces reparó en que Ares tenía un bebé en brazos en ese momento-. ¿Afrodita?

-No, este no es –Ares sonrió ampliamente-. Es Fanes, su gemelo…

Saga no lo dejó terminar y siguió caminando apresuradamente hacia la glorieta, donde acababa de distinguir el cabello claro de la diosa Afrodita. La diosa le sonrió al verlo llegar y le señaló con un ademán la cuna de mimbre que estaba cerca de ella. Saga no perdió tiempo en asomarse.

-Afrodita… -murmuró.

-Mantuve mi promesa –dijo la diosa-. El espejo les permitirá visitarse cuando así lo deseen.

-Estoy… estoy muy agradecido, mi Señora…

-Ya, ya. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

-¿Puedo?

La diosa rió y depositó cuidadosamente el bebé en sus brazos, este despertó al momento de sentir su cosmos. Grandes ojos azul claro miraron atentamente a Saga. De inmediato se escuchó un gorjeo risueño, al tiempo que unas manos diminutas se extendían hacia él.

-¿Me reconoce? –preguntó Saga, maravillado.

-Su reencarnación fue un tanto apresurada. Creo que… su sombra “olvidó” beber del Leteo antes de unirse con su nuevo cuerpo.

-Y… hum… acabo de ver a Ares… con otro bebé…

-Fanes –la diosa sonrió a medias-. Fue una sorpresa. Cuando noté el segundo cosmos le reclamé a Hades y no fue sino entonces que el muy gracioso me dijo que el alma de nuestro Afrodita buscó la de su gemelo Eros al momento mismo de cruzar el Aqueronte. Al parecer, se encontraron cuando Shun de Andrómeda le dio muerte en el Santuario de Atenea y Eros se quedó esperándolo a la orilla del río infernal cuando los servidores de Hades lo obligaron a volver para intentar reclamar la cabeza de Atenea. El Señor del Inframundo consideró que sería cruel separarlos de nuevo, así que me entregó dos sombras en lugar de una.

-Yo, por mi parte, no tengo ninguna queja –comentó Ares, que acababa de llegar con ellos-. Al menos puedo afirmar con toda honestidad que todos los hijos que me ha dado Cipris hasta ahora han sido gemelos.

-Dices ese “hasta ahora” como si esperaras más, esposo –rió ella.

-¿Por qué no? –Ares depositó a Fanes (que dormía profundamente) en la cuna de mimbre y enderezó el unicornio de peluche que estaba en una de las esquinas de la cuna, como si montara guardia-. Sabes que siempre doy la bienvenida a nuevos guerreros.

Saga enarcó una ceja al ver el juguete, aquella antigüedad tenía por lo menos doscientos años… para que el peluche se conservara tan bien como si fuera nuevo… no tardó en confirmar sus sospechas al advertir un rastro del cosmos de Ares en el juguete. El dios usaba una pizca de su poder para mantenerlo en buen estado.

La diosa siguió su mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

-En nueve años más, tendremos por aquí un unicornio real –dijo la diosa-. Ares tiene todo preparado desde hace siglos y, si no me constara lo mucho que me ama, encontraría sospechoso el entusiasmo con el que espera la reencarnación del Unicornio de Bronce.

-Sabes cuánto he echado de menos a mi mejor amigo –replicó Ares sin inmutarse-. Y sé que a Fanes y Afrodita les vendrá bien un compañero de juegos… que crecerá para ser también su hermano de armas.

Saga asintió y evitó comentar lo bien que comprendía la sonrisa de la diosa Afrodita. Era muy evidente la forma en que el dios de la Guerra Apasionada se olvidaba del detalle de que no todos sus hijos eran dioses de la Guerra, pero le conmovía un poco el que hablara como si los dos recién nacidos fueran hijos suyos también.

-¿Hay noticias del Inframundo? –preguntó, luego de sentarse para acomodar mejor en sus brazos el peso del bebé, que había logrado atrapar entre sus manos algo de su cabello y jugaba contento-. Mi alma acompañó a la de mi hermano desde el momento de mi muerte hasta nuestra reencarnación y no he podido enterarme de si ha habido algún cambio en la situación durante los últimos ciento cincuenta años.

-No hay muchas novedades –respondió Ares, poniéndose serio-. Hades se encuentra mejor, tengo la impresión de que sus periodos de lucidez son más largos. Quizá la mejoría sea todavía mayor con su próxima reencarnación… porque Shun de Andrómeda juró con una mano sobre las aguas de la Estigia que será su avatar también en su próxima vida.

-¿Shun hizo eso? –Saga lo miró alarmado-. ¿Qué dijo Atenea?

-No estaba contenta.

-¿Ikki?

-Estaba furioso. Declaró que si Shun va a permanecer su próxima vida en el Inframundo, él también lo hará porque no confía en ninguno de los servidores de mi tío para cuidar de su hermano. Eso tampoco fue del agradado de Atenea.

-¿Seiya?

-Tampoco estaba muy contento. Era evidente que no se sentía a gusto durante los años que Shun sirvió como avatar para Hades. Cuando Hades lo notó, decidió dormir en Shun para que su presencia no afectara la amistad de ambos, pero creo que no funcionó muy bien… Tengo la curiosa impresión de no haber visto una sonrisa sincera en Seiya mientras duró la vida mortal de Shun. Ahora se aproxima el tiempo para que Shun reencarne y Seiya vuelve a estar inquieto e irritable. Creo… que es un tanto posesivo con Hades.

Saga dejó escapar una risita, Ares tendía a quedarse corto cuando trataba de hablar sobre un tema que lo ponía incómodo. Los celos de Seiya mientras Shun era avatar de Hades eran una cuestión épica por la que algunos espectros habían llegado a componer canciones.

-Imagino que la idea de tener a Shun nuevamente como avatar de Hades ha estimulado mucho el ingenio de Seiya.

-Dices bien. Lo estudioso que se ha vuelto en los últimos decenios parece casi una señal del fin de los tiempos. Sigue empeñado en encontrar una cura para Hades que no implique ambrosía, el antídoto de Atenea, ni la ayuda de un avatar.

El bebé tiró con fuerza del cabello de Saga e hizo un par de sonidos que expresaban enojo con suma claridad.

-Lo siento, ¿te estoy aburriendo? –Saga liberó su cabello de las manos de Afrodita, con lo que consiguió una protesta-. Tranquilo, esperaré a que puedas comunicarte apropiadamente y entonces pediré tu opinión sobre todos estos asuntos. Estoy seguro de que vamos a necesitar tus buenos consejos para atar todos estos cabos sueltos.

Besó con cariño la frente del bebé y sonrió cuando este rió de nuevo.

Allí, en el jardín de Citeres, rodeados de rosas y en compañía de personas (y dioses) por los que sentían afecto, se podía llegar a creer que era solo cuestión de tiempo, voluntad y paciencia para resolver todos los problemas que restaban.

~***~

La imagen se desvaneció en un espejo circular, que dejó entonces de ser un espejo para volver a ser una especie de tablero (también circular) poblado de figuras.

-Con esto concluye mi movimiento –anunció Zeus-. Es tu turno.

Una mano se adelantó hacia el tablero y la persona a la que pertenecía pareció dudar sobre cuál pieza elegir. Eso no engañó a Zeus, que frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-Sé perfectamente cuál pieza vas a tomar.

-Por supuesto. Mi Señor Zeus cuenta con la sabiduría que adquirió al dar muerte a la Reina Metis.

-Cuida tu lengua. Los Hados me obligan a jugar contigo porque mi padre te escogió como su representante, pero no necesitas lengua para hacer tus jugadas y nada me impide hacértela cortar.

-No amenaces en vano. Sabes perfectamente que no te atreverás a hacerme daño e invocar sobre ti toda la furia del Destino. Nunca has sentido agrado por mí, pero recuerda que tu padre pudo elegir a alguien mucho peor para representarlo. Podría ser Momo a quien tuvieras que escuchar en este momento –aquella voz había perdido el acento griego desde hacía unos siglos y ahora hablaba con un acento japonés que irritaba todavía más a Zeus, que lo interrumpió, cortante.

-Haz tu jugada.

-No me apresures.

Las piezas en el tablero eran muy diversas. La mayoría representaban personas, pero también había animales, objetos… y monstruos. Los materiales también eran muy diferentes: oro, plata, bronce, hierro, marfil, jade, madera…

El segundo jugador escogió una pieza de marfil con incrustaciones de oro. Una perfecta estatuilla que representaba a Atenea.

-Lograste privar a tu hija de su arma más poderosa. Además, la hiciste perder a su Caballero de Géminis, y (muy probablemente) también al de Piscis. Los sucesores de ambos están ahora en las Islas de los Bienaventurados y ya no volverán al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, así que esos signos están perdidos para Atenea a menos que tanto Pólux como el joven Afrodita quieran _rebajarse_ a servirla. Al menos la madre de Afrodita va a tener mucho que decir en contra… Y, claro, Atenea misma se encargó de perder al Unicornio que debía protegerla, eso sí que no me lo esperaba yo tampoco. Pero eres un iluso si piensas que eso evitará que tu hija busque crear otra arma, más poderosa que la que ha perdido. Mi buen amigo, solo has conseguido empeorar las cosas.

La estatuilla de Atenea fue depositada en el centro del tablero y Zeus estudió con atención el movimiento hecho y la forma en que este afectaría la disposición de todas las demás piezas.

-Ah, por cierto –añadió el otro-. ¿De dónde sacaste la peregrina idea de que esto, el destino del universo, es un juego?

* * *

 

**Notas**

El parentesco de Tíndaro con Zeus… a ver si recuerdo cómo va. Zeus sedujo a Dánae y tuvo con ella a Perseo. Perseo se casó con Andrómeda y tuvieron seis hijos y una hija, esta última, Gorgófone, se casó con Perieres (hijo de Eolo y rey de Micenas), con el que tuvo a Afareo y Leucipo. Luego enviudó y fue la primera viuda en casarse por segunda vez, en esta ocasión con Ébalo (el rey de Esparta), con el que tuvo a Tíndaro e Icario… de esta manera, Tíndaro, el padre mortal de Pólux y Cástor (o solo de Cástor), era nieto de Zeus.

Cerca del final es mencionado Momo. Se trata de un hijo de Erebo (el Abismo) y Nix (la Noche), hermano, por lo tanto, de Tánatos e Hipnos. Es el dios de la Burla y la Crítica, y Zeus lo echó del Olimpo porque no soportaba que le estuviera señalando sus errores.

Si la escena del “juego” parece copiada descaradamente de la versión original de “Furia de Titanes”… es porque así es.

 

 


End file.
